


Not human, still Ben

by romcom15



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, F/M, M/M, highbreed Ben AU, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romcom15/pseuds/romcom15
Summary: When Ben is still Ten he loses to Vilgax, and ends up stranded in space. He has lost his family, his omnitrix, his life, but when he is found by Reinrassic he might end up with a new one.I've added in the sex scene previously left out in chapter five.





	1. Transformed

Ben losses to Vilgax, and is transformed when the Omnitrix is removed. This is a very AU tale of Ben's new life as a Atasian, or Highbreed. Also my first fic! This was originaly posted on Fanfiction.net, and now it's here too!  
...

Gwen screamed for Ben as the portal closed. Her Grandpa was soon at her side as she ran to where her cousin had just stood against one of the most fearsome people in the galaxy, and lost. She fell to her knees as if to search for the portal that Vilgax had opened. It wasn't until her Grandpa Max placed a shaky hand on her shoulder to draw her into his embrace that she truly broke down. Sobbing violently as Max rocked her. He didn't whisper any reassuring comments like "We'll get him back" or "Everything will be fine."

He couldn't bring himself to lie to her. Vilgax had won this battle, he had the omnitrix, but more importantly he had Ben.

...

Ben felt awful. His body was switching between waves of numb and pain, his mouth felt like it was full of cotton balls, his intestines felt full of ants, his head felt heavy on the outside, full of air on the inside, and his eyes could only see watery shapes that seemed to quiver like the ringing of his ears.

It felt like an eternity since he had awoken like this in a metal-walled room hooked up in a strange circular device. He couldn't make out if there was even a door on the wall he was facing! Panic rose in his chest as footsteps and voices came towards the room.

"No Tennyson," he thought to himself, "You're the hero. You can think of a way out of this. Alright? Okay! Now… the machine, which is probably a torture device, has me upright. Maybe I could break my thumb and slip out like in a spy movie? No, the cuffs are too tight, and I don't even know how to do that if they weren't. I can't use the omnitrix 'cause I'm starfished out... Can I even run like this? I can still feel the omnitrix so they didn't just saw my arm off or kill me, but why? Information? Ugh, if that's what their after I'm screwed."

Just as his thought trail ended the door he couldn't make out before mechanically slid open.

"Vilgeek."

"Tennyson, still such confidence. Do you even realize the situation you're in? No…" he chuckled, "Of course you don't."

"You'll never get anything outta me squid-face!"

"Please, I'm well aware you posses no useful information, but don't get me wrong, this will be torture." When Ben's glare only intensified he continued, "I could have merely done the procedure while you were asleep, but with all the trouble you caused me I think I deserve to see you in agony."

"You're gonna laser my arm off or something?" Ben joked, trying his best to put up a brave front.

"Unfortunately for you it's not nearly that simple." The fact that he had never seen Vilgax happier than this made Ben's skin crawl. "In order for the omnitrix to transform you the way it does it has fused itself to every part of your being. This machine," he tapped the circular contraption of doom, "Will remove it from you without damaging it. You, on the other hand," his smile grew even wider, "Will be Very. Much. Damaged." Ben finally let his fear show on his face as his eyes grew wide in terror.

Pleased with his work, Vilgax confidently turned, and strode out of the room. Just outside were the controls for the device Tennison was hooked up in and the scientists ready to turn it on. He stood in front of a viewing panel and gave the order to begin. Finally, the omnitrix would be his, and the brat would see first-hand what happened to those who opposed him.

Ben's heart was beating a mile a minute as the machine whirred to life around him. The waves of numbness and pain blurred together in a searing agony as needles entered him from different angles. Then the real pain started.

Vilgax nearly began laughing at the blood curdling screams that came from the boy as the machine did its job. Truly waiting for the child to wake up had paid off to a far more satisfying vengeance. He watched as the child began to mutate. The omnitrix came detached as Tennyson's muscles swelled then dissolved under tearing then sagging skin. The device continued to gently whir around Ben as his screams became alien. One half of his face grew crystal before falling off and getting replaced pulsing plant tissue. At some points he would resemble an actual species, but soon enough he was just a jumble of non-compatible alien parts. About three or four times he regurgitated large amounts of organs that were definitely not human, but very much his own.

When the omnitrix was finally fully removed the screaming stopped. It appeared that the disconnection had finally allowed Ben to go into shock. Yet, the violent mutations continued even with the machine now off. One of the scientists shuffled over to Vilgax with the omnitrix. He gladly took it, but his victory was briefly interrupted when the Scientist asked what they should do with the unstable ex-human.

"Dump him on the nearest planet to rot.", he replied before striding out of the room.

…

When Ben came to on the sharp, purple, slate he was back to the waves of numbness and pain. When he was finally able to adjust his eyes to the blinding sunlight he slowly began to inspect what he could of himself with as little movement as possible. He was met with angry muscles that stretched under pale skin. His transformation was now taking a definitive shape. His bones made sickening creaks and snaps as the took a specific shape unlike any alien Ben had ever seen. His hands and feet grew dark. Strange, sensitive, black spines protruded from the side of his face, and powerful flaps of flesh folded over his back.

The pain ebbed away as the transformation completed to the point where he was now able to sit up, and inspect his now gangly, yet powerful, limbs. He didn't know where he was, what he was…

"God, I'm only Ten!", he began to sob as he folded himself into a fetal position, "What if I never see Mom, or Dad, even Gwen and Grandpa Max. I'm gonna die in this freakish body, a-and nobody i-is ev-ven go-nna know…"

...

Congrats for making it to the end of chapter one!


	2. Reinrassic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this AU the Highbreed are not inbred and dieing. They are also pretty nice to other Highbreeds. Also Highbreeds are considered adults once they are sexually mature. This happens at age eight to nine. So Ben is not a child biologically, but he's still really immature. Highbreeds continue to grow all their lives. The older they are the larger they are.

The Atasian lord sighed inwardly as his cruiser drifted along through a sector of Highbreed territory under his family's ownership.

"Could Frustra do nothing right?" he complained inwardly, "I have far more important business to attend to without performing her monitor duties while she runs about being courted." The Highbreed's hand formed a fist behind his back as he paced the ship's control-room. He wished just one of these mongrols would mess something up so he could have an outlet for his rage, but all he saw was proper conduct and performance by the crew. "Perhaps my sister trains her garbage too well…" suddenly a small beeping noise at one of the scanners indicated an anomaly," ...or perhaps I'm merely acting soft." He quickly, with extreme elegance mind you, strode over to a small DNAlien rescanning over and over in disbelief of whatever data the scanners showed.

"What is it?" his commanding voice caused the thing to jump before answering.

"W-w-we've detected a live form, my lord."

"A life form? There?" he asked disbelief as he gestured to the small, arid, and horribly purple wasteland they were currently drifting by.

"I-ind-d-deed your grace," the mutt shifted uncomfortably under the Highbreed's glare, "It appears to be an Atasian your most glorious." This caused the Highbreed even more shock. Had someone gotten stranded? Purpura XII was a desert planet; a highbreed could easily die of heatstroke or dehydration.

"Make preparations to send a detachment."

…

Ben felt like he'd been wandering this planet for days. Yet the sun had only sent once, and just when things became cooled off it rose again!

"What I wouldn't give for some waaaateeeerrrr." Ben wished he hadn't cried every time he thought of home since he got here. He figured that must have been a huge waste of liquid, but he just couldn't help it! Of course getting lost in his thoughts caused him to trip on a sharp rock and fall clumsily to the ground. Again. Ben laid there on the scalding hot purple stone for a moment. Glancing down at his his new body that had been miraculously not badly damaged by his many falls down ravines and trips over rocks, he let the fact that this was how it was going to end slip once again into his mind. If the heat didn't kill him maybe the lack of water would. He might even just completely give up and die of broken heart like in the movies.

"No Tennyson. You are not going out like this." Even as he thought that, though, his body began to shake, "Pull yourself together and keep moving!" Finally he shoved himself up, then continued to stumble forward through the open expanse.

He ended up hearing it before seeing it. As he turned toward the roar his eight eyes squinted against the flying purple sand before it settled to reveal a ship. The bottom lowered into a ramp as an alien that looked like him stepped out!

"Are you alright?" he called to Ben while speed-walking towards him.

"I'm not dead so thanks..." The other alien circled him as if checking him over for injury without actually touching him. He stayed about a foot and a half away like there was some kind of field around Ben.

"You seem a bit bruised and dehydrated, but other that that…" the alien came to a stop in front of him, "I am Reinrassic the third, seventh son of the noble house of Devalah. Identify yourself, and how you came to be here."

"Uh… Ben, Ben Tennyson. Pretty sure I got left here to die or something. Um…" Reinrassic gave him a look that was probably the same look Gwen had given him when he first found the omnitrix. Reinrassic suddenly began checking him over again.

"Perhaps you are more damaged than I thought, Ben-Ben Tennyson." the taller alien stopped circling again before gesturing back to his ship, "Come." Normally Ben would have been rattling off question after question at this point, but man was he tired. Also thirsty, which felt really weird since he no longer had a throat, and was now breathing through his sides.

Reinrassic led him into the ship, that was about twice the size of Ben's house, which took off and boarded an even larger ship! The thing was freaking massive! It had technology unlike any he had ever seen. Well, that probably wasn't saying much… but still! Ben looked at everything he could once inside the large ship, while making sure to keep up with Reinrassic of course. The inside was very open, it main colors were deep purples, reds, and black with bits of bright pink, blue, and orange. The decor seemed to suit his alien host as well as the odd smaller aliens that apparently ran the ship.

Once reaching what he assumed to be a medbay (Ben couldn't read the sign by the entrance) Reinrassic told Ben to 'sit' before leaving the room. Ben sighed, "Is he a jerk,or a good guy?" Soon enough the alien was back with a large bowl. When he handed it to Ben he could see it was full of water. "Thank goodness… I have no mouth." He looked back up at Reinrassic who widened a single eye starting at the lower left and going around one at a time. "Did he just roll his eyes?"

"I'm certain you are aware that the least you can do is trust me," Reinrassic said as he took the bowl back from Ben. Much to Ben's shock and appal he brought it to his torso where four leathery skin flaps pulled away to reveal pulsing pink organs held in place by a black, cage-like shell. Ben felt like he was watching some sci-fi horror film when two of the organs wormed through a larger gap in the shell and into the bowl. They sucked in a bit of the water before retracting under the white stomach folds. "No poison. The water is perfectly drinkable," Reinrassic confirmed, handing it back to Ben.

Ben swore he'd never get used to this when he opened his torso and felt the ship's cold air on his intestines. Carefully, he maneuvered his new tendrils down into the water like Reinrassic had done. The cold water felt even weirder than the air had. It was like it was going directly to his stomach. Still it was soooo refreshing he soon got over the way it felt. When he drank it all Reinrassic refilled it with a warning not to drink it too fast.

"'K, and, uh, thanks for saving me."

"Of course, though I must ask… are you using any medical substances I should know of?"

"What?" Ben was a bit surprised by that, "Like drugs?" the alien nodded, "No. Why?"

"Your speech and movements are sloppy, though you could still be drugged without your knowledge. You did say you were left to die on that planet after all."

"Yeah, but I don't recall being drugged," Ben thought for a moment, "unless they did it while I was unconscious."

"Unconscious?" Reinrassic replied. He was utterly shocked. What filth would have held a highbreed unconscious then left him them to die in a wasteland?!

"Yeah, though, can you tell me where I am exactly?"

"Certainly," Reinrassic answered when he was brought back from his thoughts. "Now is not the time to ponder. I need to get Ben-Ben back home so he can be properly examined and treated. Then we'll find out who is responsible for his state."

"We are in the Devat sector of the Highbreed empire. You are safe from whoever did this to you, and I'm bringing you back to my family estate to receive medical attention." The younger Highbreed still seemed concerned.

"How far are we from Earth?"

"Earth?"

"Yeah, I'm from Earth. I need to get back to my family, and maybe Uncle Max will have a way to fix me," the sadness and hope were very noticeable in the younger Highbreed's voice.

"I apologize, but I do not know of a planet called Earth. I was not aware there were Highbreeds that did not live near our home world. Also what about you is damaged?" the older Highbreed was guessing it was Ben-Ben's head.

"I'm not damaged. I'm just not me! I'm a human who got turned into a Highbreed!" With that Reinrassic was now absolutely certain that there was something definitely wrong with Ben-Ben's head. He needed to call his brother, Medicus, to help the young and horribly confused Highbreed, but he couldn't just leave him like this all alone. That, and the younger Highbreed was possibly the most stunning person he'd ever met, but no, his health was more important right now. No time to ogle.

"Stay here," he commanded before exiting the medbay to head towards the communications room.

…...

"Well?" demanded Reinrassic.

"He seems to be in a state of shock, but I believe there are some truths in his tale. First, you should see this," the Highbreed Medicus led his younger brother to a screen that displayed Ben-Ben's testing results. Medicus had never seen Reinrassic's eyes grow wider. "I had the same reaction when I saw them myself for the first time."

"He's… so… pure…"

"Indeed. Ben-Ben is the exact biological example of a pure Atasian. Almost impossibly so."

"It's…"

"Amazing, stunning, you feel as though the only two ways you could have possibly been luckier is if he wasn't in a state of mental instability, or you had been born that pure yourself?"

"...Indeed"

"Yes, well back to his story. I believe he was raised on another planet. A long lost strain so to speak."

"Why is that?"

"His DNA, while impressively perfect, is entirely unique. He is not related to any other Highbreed families." Reinrassic was surprised to hear this, but nodded for Medicus to continue. "Earth is a planet in Plummer territory. While it is possible that he could have been there, he is not human. The Plummer files show that humans have no shape-shifting capabilities, and even if they did, the DNA test would have shown him to be a shifter stuck in transformation. It is my diagnosis that his traumatic experience combined with his improper upbringing has caused him to devise a false past to escape his memories,as well as be completely clueless to who and what he is. He must be carefully assimilated back into society. It will take a long time, and a great deal of patience, but I am convinced he can fully integrate if given the chance."

"I see," Reinrassic wasn't sure whether he should be hopeful for Ben-Ben or furious that someone had hurt him so much. No, right now he needed to help him, needed to focus. "I found him, so I am responsible."

"Good luck then Reinrassic, and remember that he has no control over his delusions. Patience will be the key to his recovery." Reinrassic nodded again before heading into the room Ben-Ben has waiting.

"You have to believe me! Please, I'm not nuts!" Ben-Ben immediately asked the second Reinrassic entered the room.

"Of course you aren't nuts Ben-Ben," Ben was relieved at hearing this till the Highbreed continued with, "You are Atasian. Why would someone claim you to to be nuts?"

"Uhrg! That's not what I meant!"

"Come, you are exhausted. From now on I am in charge of educating you on what you are. I will help you adjust to Highbreed culture and life. Therefore, you shall be staying in my quarters. I'll have the room next to mine prepared for you."

"But I'm not a Highbreed! I need to go back home to Earth! I'm a human!"

"Do not disgrace yourself by claiming to be such a putrid lowly species! I understand that I must be patient with you, but I will not allow you to ever say that you are less than what you are!" Reinrassic had now gotten the awkward one and a half feet away that seemed to be the limit for how close any Highbreeds ever got. He was directly in front of Ben. He looked down at him while scolding, "You are perfection, Ben-Ben Tennyson. Do not dare forget that." Ben was stunned to see the seemingly cool-headed Reinrassic suddenly snap like that. He was intimidated enough to begin quietly following the taller Highbreed through the halls. For some reason, though, Ben felt flattered by what Reinrassic had said.

About half way back to Reinrassic's quarters Ben began asking questions he'd been holding in since he got here. Reinrassic answered each calmly. He even seemed to enjoy the mostly one-sided conversation, or maybe he just enjoyed talking to Ben-Ben.


	3. Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben discovers another side effect to his transformation. A slight change of mind has been added to his change of body. The next chapter is going to skip ahead a few years. The one after that will to. If you have any requests for moments you want to see in Ben's new life before his return to earth in chapter 11 please tell me. Thanks!

"What is the Highbreed home-world?"

"Augstaka."

"How many members are there on the great council?"

"Seven."

"What is the title of our leader?"

"Highbreed Supreme."

"Differences socially and physically between Impares and Infirms?"

"Infirms are more submissive, and are better able to carry children. Infirms are identified best by having only seven eyes, and are spoken of using feminine pronouns. Impares are more dominate, and more successful when impregnating. They have eight eyes, and male pronouns," Ben managed to answer in one breath. He folded his arms proudly when the Infirm quizzing him clapped enthusiastically. He'd been living with Reiny for three months now. He felt like he'd learned a lot about Highbreeds, but Reiny always had more for him to learn. Ben snickered inwardly at the nickname he'd come up with for his friend. The Highbreed had been shocked and appalled by the term. His family, on the other hand, found it to be hilarious! Reiny had then taken Ben aside to explain that the name was very rude, and Ben promised to never use nick names again. Not out loud at least.

"Ben-Ben are you even listening anymore?" Ben was snapped out of the memory by Frustra's question.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Frustra rolled her eyes - something Ben had found to be much harder that it looked.

"I said you are doing really well with basic information, but your speech is lacking, and I doubt you have been keeping up with your reading work."

"Ughhhh, but reading is sssoooooo boooorrrriiiinnnng!"

"Ben-Ben, you might find reading tiresome, but it is an essential skill to learn. We simply do not have time to teach you everything phonetically." The Highbreed that scolded Ben was one of Reiny's siblings who often came to see Ben in their spare time. Usually they were pretty nice, but none of them could seem to understand Ben-Ben's distaste for learning.

"Well, how come you sound like you're speaking english, but your letters look all weird?" Ben retorted almost accusingly.

"We have been over this Ben-Ben," another Infirm who'd been leaning on on the entryway to the main room replied, "The letters are in Atasian, but the sounds have been changed to the universal tongue for simplification. Very few species speak entirely in their native tongues unless they are unable to pronounce the universal one."

"If Highbreeds are so much better than other species, why speak a universal tongue?" Ben argued just as Reinrassic entered the room.

"We are using it because you are using it." Reinrassic stated simply, "I approached you using the universal tongue, and since you can barely speak that I soon realized there was no possible way that you could speak Atasian."

"In other words Ben-Ben, we have been speaking in a lesser, more simple tongue, to accommodate you," Frustra explained, receiving chirp-like giggles from the other two Infirms in the room.

"Well now I just feel dumb." Ben pouted.

""You should feel dumb," Reinrassic added, spurring the other three into full on laughter. "That is why we learn, Ben-Ben Tennyson. 'To know oneself, and one's enemies: that is all the knowledge needed to achieve victory in anything.' This, while not necessarily true, is an excellent philosophy." Ben sensed a disturbance in the force as Reiny continued, "I plan not only to end your butchering of your current language, but I will also have you learn every major language, starting with Atasian."

"Nnnnnnoooooooooo..." Ben moaned as he slid from his chair to the floor.

"Ben-Ben," Reinrassic scolded while trying to contain his laughter (his siblings were not as successful in the endeavor), "Stop being so dramatic. It is unsightly. Besides, once you learn some new languages as well as a few other studies you will not feel dumb anymore." Ben gave an indignant huff, but before he could whine further Reinrassic motioned for him to follow.

…

"So you're inviting me to a party?" Ben asked excitedly.

"Technically speaking, yes." Reinrassic found the way Ben-Ben's eyes lit up to be very charming, "Thus far, only some of my family have met you; however, others have heard of you by word of mouth. This event will allow them a chance to get to know you, but" he looked down at Ben-Ben from a respectful distance, "I will not have you make a complete mockery of yourself."

"What do I gotta do?" Ben asked, slightly offended, and very suspicious. Reiny merely widened the eyes on his right half - a motion that was about the same as raising an eyebrow. Ben sighed, "What do I have to do in order to not 'make a complete mockery' of myself?" Reiny seemed satisfied with the fix in speech.

"You, Ben-Ben, are going to learn to dance." Reinrassic made a mental note to inform Ben-Ben that a look of disgust when confronted with a new lesson was extremely rude, and unbecoming on a face so pure, so elegant. From his crystal eyes to his - focus dammit! "Do you have something against dancing?"

"If I have to learn how to dance, that probably means this is one of those parties where adults stand around with drinks talking about nothing the whole time, silently judging one another."

"Perhaps," Reinrassic laughed, "but you are an adult." Ben-Ben began pouting again after hearing that.

"How are we supposed to dance without touching anyway?"

"I will explain as we go," Reinrassic replied before leading Ben-Ben to one side of the room. "First off is how to approach a dance partner." He moved to face Ben-Ben from about four feet away. "Someone will always be the initiator of the dance, but you must decide immediately whether or not you wish to dance with them."

"Why?"

"If you linger on your decision before choosing to dance with them it will be taken as an offense, but if you pause before refusing to dance they will assume that you are playing coy."

"That makes no sense."

"It will make more sense as you further assimilate. Now, they will approach you like this," Reinrassic gracefully gave Ben a sweeping bow, "If they lean lower than this," he bent a bit lower, "they are mocking you. Do not accept a dance with them or you will be a laughing stock. If they do not bow far enough," he rose up some, "then they are underestimating you, and should also be refused lest you look desperate."

The training seemed to go on forever. I mean really? Is everything either an insult or a flirt for Highbreeds? Ben had to memorize the angle of acceptability for invitation bows, and how to accept or deny them without flirting with or insulting the other party. By the end of it he was certain Reiny's back was really sore, and they hadn't even gotten to the actual dancing part yet.

"Can we PLEASE be done now? Why is this even so important?"

"Dancing is the closest two non-mated Highbreeds will ever get to one another."

"Oh…" Ben knew how important contact was for Highbreeds. They never even touch their children. "Then that means I can get closer to Reiny?" Ben leaned towards Reiny, but he moved away. A deep blue-purple blush crept over Reiny's neck and shoulders.

"As you are such a pure Highbreed many others will want to dance with you, but only Impares will approach you. So learning to dance with them will be most important."

"You mean learning to dance with you?" Ben teased. Rieny blushed even harder as he attempted to keep his composer. He had survived the last three months, and was not going to give into Ben-Ben's charms now. Ben-Ben really wasn't knowledgeable enough yet for the advanced world of courtship. He was making it very hard not to try, though.

Before Reinrassic could reply, a small beeping came from his communication screen. Never in his life had Reinrassic ever been so relieved to be interrupted.

"What is it?" Ben-Ben asked trying to see over Reiny's shoulder even though he couldn't read the words.

"It is a distress signal from one of my stations. Something has happened there, and I will need to head over to investigate."

"So cool! Can I come?"

"Absolutely not," Reinrassic replied, "You will not leave this room, understood?"

Ben-Ben promised. Oh, if only Reiny could see Ben's fingers crossed and recognize the look that could only mean Ben Tennyson had a plan.

…

The moment his ship came near the station Reinrassic knew something was up, and if the damage to the station was anything to go by, it was something big, too. After his ship docked he motioned for his DNAliens to stay behind him. If this was an attack by a person and not a creature he could not have them mudding any evidence.

Slowly, he walked through the dim, mangled hallways. The main power had gone out, leaving them with eerie red emergency lighting.

"No sign of the crew thus far, but it was definitely a large creature," Reinrassic thought as he stepped over a puddle of pale pink ooze.

Before he could even see it coming, an alien crashed through the wall just behind Reinrassic. The vile thing got a hold of five DNAliens, munching on one, and constricting the other four with its powerful tentacles.

"Fire!" The DNAliens began shooting at the alien on his command. Their laser guns blasted hunks of rancid pink and grey flesh off the creature. Reinrassic stepped back to assess the situation. The creature wouldn't get very far as long as it was focusing on the DNAliens, but it was healing as fast as they were tearing it apart. He side-stepped right before a particularly large piece of flesh splattered on the wall just behind where he had been standing. He watched, plotting, as the chunk pulsed as if it was still attached to the rest of its body before dissolving into a pink ooze.

He looked back at the creature as it swung its heavy body in an attempt to crush the DNAliens swarming it. At this rate, they would not beat it before it killed all of his DNAliens. He needed to get the thing to expose its underside so that they could shoot its vitals.

For the second time today, something snuck up on him. His eyes widened in surprise as claw darts came flying from his right and pierced the creature. His head whipped around in time to see Ben-Ben running towards the alien while shooting more darts at its face. One of them hit the beast in the eye. It reared up it pain long enough for the DNAliens to get a few good shots at its vitals. They dissolved without regenerating. The now bleeding creature quickly regained its composure, however, and charged Ben-Ben.

They were running towards each other at full speed, but at the last second Ben lept over the alien, only to get caught by strong tentacles as the beast charged on. The tentacle was constricting him tighter and tighter like a boa while the alien began crashing through another wall. Ben mentally prepared for impact as he felt the crack of a rib breaking.

Reinrassic jumped over the alien, sliced the tentacle holding Ben-Ben, and rolled off the alien with Ben-Ben in tow before they both became macabre wall ornaments.

"That was awesome!" Ben exclaimed as he unwrapped the now limp appendage from around himself.

"What do you think you are doing here?!" Reinrassic yelled at him.

"I'm helping!"

"Helping? Helping?! How does nearly getting yourself killed qualify as helping?!" neither realized that Reinrassic had hoisted Ben up and was now holding his shoulders tight enough to leave bruises. "You will go back to the ship and wai-"

"No! I'm not just gonna sit around! I've fought plenty of aliens before, and the only time I lost was against Vilgax. If you don't think I can handle myself then you've got another thing coming." Ben stared Reiny down. Of course Reinrassic was taken aback by the change in the normally casual Highbreed. Even more so when he finally noticed he was engaging Ben-Ben in physical contact. Quickly letting Ben-Ben go he stepped back. Just from the look in Ben-Ben's eyes he could tell that he was not going to win this argument.

"This must have been how my father felt when I demanded I was ready to go on my first mission." Reinrassic gave a defeated sigh. "Very well, but stay sharp, stick close to me, and if anything to dangerous happens you are to head back to the ship." Ben pumped a fist in the air before running after the alien monster. Reinrassic was quick to follow with the DNAliens.

"Where'd it go?"

The next room over, while damaged like the rest of the ship had been, was entirely empty. Reinrassic had a bad feeling about the silence that hung like a weight in his gut. Even the DNAliens chittered uneasily as Ben-Ben neared the middle of the room. Reinrassic decided he officially hated surprises as the creature burst up through the floor, sending Ben-Ben flying. The alien charged Reinrassic's DNAliens as he rounded it, dodging its tentacles while looking for Ben-Ben.

Meanwhile, Ben had been flung straight to the ceiling, and had gotten tangled in the exposed wires. "If I could just…" Ben struggled with the wires, still unsure of how to use his claws for cutting as Reiny had.

"Ben-Ben!" Reinrassic called out when he spotted the younger Highbreed dangling from the ceiling. The call drew the alien monster's attention to Reinrassic, and, dropping the mangled corpse of a DNAlien, it rushed at him. Reinrassic made as if to dodge, but suddenly stopped. He braced for impact just before getting slammed into the wall behind him by the bloody, enraged creature.

"No!" Ben roared before finally getting free from the wires. He extended his wings, and glided down onto the monster's back. Ben dug his feet into the thrashing beast as it tried to free its head from the thicker wall. He steadied himself before finding a soft-spot he could only hope was the back of the skull. He drew a hand back, and held on with the other before digging his claws into the beast with as much force as he could. The alien beneath him screeched in agony and went stiff. Ben tensed the muscles in his hand, shooting his claw darts deep into the beast. He could feel it shudder beneath him when the darts crunched something deeper in the alien monster.

"Reiny…" Ben felt his rage leave him to be replaced by extreme concern for his best friend. Removing his hand with a sickening schlorp, he lept off the now still creature and attempted to frantically dig through the rubble around the alien's head. Just when he felt like it was hopeless, the side of the beast began to rip open from the inside. Ben stepped back as a dripping, bloody Reinrassic III tore through the side of the corpse.

"Reiny! Thank god you're okay!" Ben exclaimed as he glomped his friend. Reinrassic let out a startled squawk before shoving Ben-Ben off him.

"I have been coated in filth! How dare you attempt contact with me in such a state!" Reinrassic was enraged that Ben-Ben's chest was now dripping with slime and blood. Had he no respect for his own body?! Ben, meanwhile, had completely forgotten himself.

"Oh, so you don't care that I'm touching you as long as you're clean then?" with that he lunged at Reiny, who dodged Ben-Ben with his constant and, as he would say, 'totally subconscious' grace.

"C-cease this now!" Reinrassic attempted to order, but it only thrilled Ben that he had gotten the Impare to stumble over his words. Soon he was lunging out at Reinrassic, who in turn dodged. Then Reinrassic began swiping at Ben-Ben. Ben seemed to just doge the swats without giving it much thought. The two Impares moved gracefully around one another. So close, yet just out of reach. Despite that Ben felt happier than he had since his transformation. Like walking on air, or being made of light.

"If the two of you have finished your dance lesson we should get that vile gunk off you" The Highbreeds froze, and turned towards the interruption. Frustra stood with the DNAliens near the large hole in the wall. Suddenly remembering himself, Ben flushed even deeper than Reinrassic had. Though, sneaking a glance at the older Highbreed, maybe Reiny was still winning.

"Wait," a thought suddenly crossed Ben's mind, "that was dancing?"

"What? You did not- *gasp* Were the two of you flirting?" Frustra teased, wiggling her eyes at the two.

"N-no! Absolutely no- we were, that was-" Reinrassic began rambling like an embarrassed school girl. Ben stood silently smiling to himself. Maybe this party would be kind of fun. As long as Reiny was there at least. Ben laughed at how cute- FUNNY, at how funny Reiny was being.

He went to walk around Frustra when his foot hit something. He looked down at the dismembered DNAlien, and his heart fell to his stomach. He didn't feel sick because body parts littered the hall, blood already crusting on black metal. Instead, he was utterly disgusted with himself. These DNAliens had just died for them, and he'd thought nothing of it. Glancing around, he quickly realized that no one did. Not even the other DNAliens. They just chittered placidly off to the side as Reinrassic and Frustra talked. This was wrong. He was the hero, it was his job to look out for everybody. He couldn't just stop caring he-

"Ben-Ben?" Reinrassic interrupted Ben's panic with a sudden look of concern.

"I'm… fine."

"Come on guys. Let us leave here." Frustra and Reinrassic led Ben back to the ship. The small happy moment was gone. All Ben could think was,

"What's happening to me? Whatever I'm becoming, it's not gonna happen. I am Ben Kirby Tennyson, I am a human. I am a hero."


	4. Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next were supposed to be one, but that was just not working out. Also been working on other stuff. Thank you O' glorious editor, and here it is!

Ben-Ben paced back and forth nervously in the main room of his shared apartment with Reinrassic. He stressfully kneaded his pet Xenocyte, Squishy, while trying to stay calm. During his three years as a Highbreed he had learned nearly every major language, and could now read and write fluently in 104 tongues. He knew the ins and outs of cultures across the galaxies, and was well-versed in politics. His math and science was now far more advanced than that of an Earthling's, and it was all thanks to his Atasian brain. It was like a computer with an unlimited amount of data storage.

He had assimilated nearly perfectly with his fellow Highbreeds. On par with any of them as far as knowledge went, but there was just one problem. Despite knowing what they knew, Ben understood things that they didn't. Had he been able to convince them that he wasn't crazy? Yes, he had, after a year and a half, he had finally gotten them to believe, but those dense Atasians just used him as another piece of evidence to support their superiority complex!

Ben set down Squishy before growling and clutching his head in frustration at the memory of the Highbreed Supreme preaching to his people about how the Omnitrix had "reverted" Ben-Ben back into the "true species". Meanwhile, Reinrassic sat quietly. He wanted to help, but knew enough about Ben-Ben to be conscious of the fact that if he attempted to comfort him the other Highbreed might only grow more stressed. Honestly, he was not the best with emotional turmoil to begin with. He figured it would be best to let Ben-Ben wear himself down, but when Ben apparently lost the argument he was having with himself and started banging his head against the wall Reinrassic could no longer sit idle.

"Perhaps," Reinrassic placed a hand on the wall where Ben-Ben was hitting himself, "you might be convinced to sit with me for a moment?" Ben grunted in frustrated agreement before trudging to the couch and flopping onto the stiff, red cushions hard enough to bounce Squishy a couple of inches. Reinrassic poured them both fresh cups of warm tea. He handed Ben-Ben his before sitting a respectable distance from him with Squishy in the middle. The silence was awkward for a few long minutes with Ben just staring at the steam rising off his blue tinted drink.

"What...what do you think they're gonna do to me?"

"Hard to say what they are going to do to you when we do not know why they have summoned you in the first place." This got him a cute little glare from Ben-Ben.

"How about instead of correcting my speech you try to be a caring friend for once!"

"You are right Ben-Ben," Reinrassic replied before crossing his legs and extending his tendrils into his drink. "There, there. Oh, you poor thing. How you suffer," Reinrassic mocked him dryly. Ben-Ben looked like he was about to get upset before suddenly becoming eerily calm.

"On second thought, you are right." Ben picked up Squishy, holding him in front of himself as he continued, "Besides, I do not need you to comfort me. I have Squishy for that, and he is my favorite anyway."

"WHAT?!" Reinrassic half jumped out of his seat, and spilled his drink all over himself. Ben burst out laughing at the sight, pleased at having successfully ruffled Reiny's feathers.

"I should have never taken you to that Xenocyte hatchery," Reinrassic complained, now taking his turn to pout.

"Aww, but then we wouldn't have 'Squishy the Defective and Awesome!'"

"Precisely." The conversation came to another pause after some light laughter, but the tension was gone.

"Ben-Ben, I do not believe that you are in any danger from the council, but know this:" Reinrassic turned to Ben, "No matter what happens, I will always be your ally." Ben-Ben felt a deep blush run over his neck. He'd learned about Reinrassic's feelings for him a while back, and if he went by the butterflies doing somersaults in his stomach, the feelings were likely to be returned.

"Thanks, Reiny, that means a lot." Rather than complain about his nickname as usual, Reinrassic gave Ben-Ben a reassuring gaze that made Ben want to be closer. He was well aware that Reinrassic was courting him, as well as humoring him, but for now he had a ship to catch.

…...

After talking to Reiny, Ben was much more confident about meeting with the council. Still, Ben felt that perhaps this was another one of those "Did I do that?" moments of his. He found his eyes wandering the halls of the capital building like he needed to memorize every detail before the meeting, and, he noted, there wasn't much difference between this building and others of Highbreed design. Other than having deep, forest-green floors with dim lighting as well as being super old the winding corridors were terribly similar to the ones at the Davalah house.

Finally, he came to a set of large, ornate doors set with large hunks of amber. Alien insects, plants, and small animals trapped in time. The way some of them seemed to have died while struggling against the sap that now formed their eternal graves made his skin crawl.

"Ben-Ben Tennyson?" The booming voice of the Highbreed Supreme was not at all muffled by the chilling door.

"Here as per your request, Supreme," Ben-Ben quickly confirmed as he bowed to the proper angle. The doors swung open to reveal the whole council. They sat in a crescent formation. The higher ranked the council the member was, the closer they sat to the supreme.

"Ben-Ben Tennyson," The old Highbreed drew in a raspy breath, "you are perhaps the most peculiar Highbreed the council has ever seen." Ben winced at this. "Peculiar" was not a compliment among the Atasians. The supreme seemed to suddenly relax, though. The rest of the council followed his example. "Do you know why you have been summoned?"

"My apologies, but no." Ben felt as if we was a bit calmer now as well.

"I'm dying."

What the Supreme said left Ben stunned. When he didn't reply the Supreme continued, "Traditionally, the purest Highbreed would succeed, but…"

"...But I do not follow your ideals."

"No, you do not." Ben was surprised by the lack of anger, or disgust, from the Supreme. Looking up at him, though, Ben could see the death crawling through him. Ben could see it in the way the supreme couldn't sit up strait, and the way his flesh had already begun to rot leaving a gaping hole over his torso as well as a foul stench in the air. Then the supreme shifted positions to hold his hands over what was left of his belly. The simple motion seemed to change the mood in the room as the council members shifted into more comfortable positions as well. Ben suddenly felt like we was speaking to a room full of grandpas. "Your background is also an issue. *wheeze* Yet, it has given you your greatest gift."

Ben gave a confused expression that seemed to amuse the council, "What, might I ask, did you call me here for?"

"To decide." the Highbreed Supreme raised a hand to prevent further questions. "You do not posses the skills to lead an empire *wheeze*, but you do have a deep understanding of others. *wheeze* Unlike the normal Highbreed, you give others the benefit of the doubt. *wheeze, wheeze, wheeze* You are able to see all aspects of an individual, the good and the bad. *wheeze* It is this nature *wheeze* that you *cough* posses *cough* that-" The Supreme broke of into a coughing fit that shook his frame so hard Ben-Ben thought he'd up and die right there, but instead one of the council passed him a drink that smelled heavily of herbs and chemicals. Soon the Supreme regained his composure.

"I believe that you have referred to it as 'people skills.'" Ben nodded to confirm the question. "Well, as the purest we have decided that, while you can not be the Supreme, we would like your input in who should be." Ben-Ben felt faint at the request.

"Forgive me Supreme, but I-" The Supreme raised his hand to stop Ben-Ben.

"Do not question, just answer."

"I…" Ben-Ben gulped. This was not what he was expecting, but it was still pretty darn huge. The Atasian empire was more powerful than the other two largest, Vilgax's and the Plumbers, combined. Though it's not like he was deciding the next Supreme, just giving a suggestion. Right, he could do this. He went through all of the Highbreeds he had met, but in the end decided on the first one that had popped into his head. "I believe Reinrassic III of house Devalah to be the best option."

"Why?"

"He is highly educated, but still fully capable of forming his own thought as well as coming to new conclusions. Reinrassic has proven himself as a capable officer. He maintains a cool head even in difficult situations, and when leading his decisions are sound. He has deep respect for his culture, his people, and his duties. I have confidence that he will not only be able to handle any position he will ever be appointed to, but that he would excel at it even by sheer dedication alone." Ben-Ben tried to keep his reasoning short and businesslike, but as he kept going the words began to come easier. By the end he was speaking with so much confidence and pride in his friend he thought he might explode.

"I told you rotting corpses! Reinrassic III, just like discussed! Pay up." The Supreme suddenly began boasting as the council grumbled good naturedly and began handing in money.

"Wait, wha- this , this was a bet?!"

"Well yes, and no."

"Truth is, we already agreed to make Reinrassic the next Supreme, but…" Ben began unconsciously glaring at the council members.

"There now Ben-Ben, we are old, and have to get our fun in somewhere," one of the council members shrugged before suddenly getting a mischievous look on his face, "though perhaps we might make it up to you by… say… letting you give him the good news?" The other council members nodded in agreement. Ben-Ben quickly got the drift, and matched their looks with his own.

"Actually, that might work. Perhaps we could even work in a bet?" Ben felt extreme pride as the Supreme and councils leaned in, he had their rapt attention.

…

Now it was Reinrassic's turn to be concerned. Ben-Ben had been gone for a while.

"What am I becoming? I never felt this worried, even when Medicus fell off that ship, but now I… Damn it."He bashed his hand into the wall in frustration. "Where is he?" Just then, he heard footsteps coming down the hall at full speed. The door to the apartment slid open to reveal a Ben-Ben with pure terror in his eyes.

"Reinrassic! Oh, thank god you're here!" Ben-Ben exclaimed as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Ben-Ben, what happened?!"

"Please, I need your help!"

"Of course, but what happened?" by now a thousand scenarios were flashing through Reinrassic's head, each more horrible than the last. Meanwhile Ben-Ben's eyes were full of desperation as he spoke to Reiny.

"There's no time to explain! I need you to promise me."

"Promise what-"

"Just promise!" Ben cried while grabbing Reiny's shoulders.

"...I promise."

"I need your help."

"You have my word that I will do whatever I can."

"Even- even if that means you have to accept something that you may or may not want to? Something that will change your life forever?"

"Ben-Ben, my life has been changed from the moment I met you," Reinrassic assured. He wrapped his left arm around Ben-Bens waist as they slowly drifted closer.

"Then, you accept?" Ben asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"With all my being." Reiny replied, going in for a kiss…

When suddenly Ben-Ben pulled away, and waved to Reinrassic's monitor.

"He accepts!" The blank screen suddenly flashed to show the entire council clapping, laughing, and enjoying what were quite clearly alcoholic beverages.

"What's...but-I-"

"Congratulations, Reinrassic," the Supreme praised, "you have been chosen as the next Highbreed Supreme, and we wish you luck in preparing for your Supremacy. May it be a proud one." The council members voiced agreements, and more support as Reinrassic stood frozen like a deer in headlights.

"Hey Reinrassic, are you alright?" Ben asked. Reiny stiffly let go of Ben-Ben before slowly turning his head to look back down at him. Ben would never forget the look of complete shock on Reiny's face as he fell unconscious to the floor. "Well then," Ben said, placing his hands on his hips, "It seems I won the bet."


	5. Supremacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever sex seen so it's probably short and bad.

The excitement in the air was thick enough to choke a perk mutt. Every Highbreed, DNAlien, and citizen under the Atasian empire was already watching in one way or another as the final preparations were underway for one of the biggest events in Atasian history. DNAliens scrambled about as Highbreeds supervised, one Infirm actually got so upset with a DNAlien that she snached a decoration to put it up herself.

The kitchens were working furiously despite having prepared enough food to feed an army and having thrown out enough "inadequate" dishes or ingredients to feed five. Not that anyone complained about that, since the many vermin (non Highbreed) spectators eagerly took the free food that the kitchen DNAliens were passing out. The crowd had paraded in days ago just to get a glimpse of the event set to happen only a few hours from now. They crowded for space to see anything at all. Those who couldn't make it were watching on screens across the empire.

Meanwhile, the guest of honor was rehearsing his lines for what felt like the thousandth time this month. He let the whole situation hit him again: just one month ago he had been told that he was chosen to be the next Supreme. The days had gone by too fast, and he honestly didn't feel ready.

His parents and siblings left to wait with everyone else in the great hall. A knock at the door told him it was time, or so he thought.

"Ben-Ben."

"Relax Reinrassic, you still have a bit of time."

"I almost wish I did," Reinrassic sighed. He let the facade of composure fall as his shoulders slumped. He fell back into one of the chairs, and held his head in his hands.

Ben knew Reiny was about to assume responsibility for an entire empire, but at the same time he felt Reiny might have something else bothering him, too. He knelt down in front of Reiny in order to look him in the eyes.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"NO!" Reinrassic suddenly shot up before attempting (quite unsuccessfully) to act composed. "I mean no, I am fine."

"Reeeeally?"

"Truly." Another knock came from the door. It was time for the ceremony to begin. After wishing Reinrassic good luck, Ben-Ben left to join the others waiting in the hall. The ceremony was minutes from starting.

"It figures he would pick today to to not be entirely dense," noted Reinrassic's brother Fiduciam.

"Let us hope it is a good sign." Reinrassic sighed before handing his brother the specially made marriage bracelet. The bright green crystal it had been carved from seemed to glow with it's own light, just like Ben-Ben.

…

The hall chosen to host this most important event was stunningly decorated. Every light and flower was placed perfectly. The roof of the hall was a crystal dome with panes varying in color and size that casted delicate rays of color to dance across the walls, floor, and guests. Onlookers rimmed the dome to watch the proceedings.

At the center of the room sat the council and the soon to be ex-Supreme. Reinrassic approached them with all the confidence and control that he was known for. No one could see the storm of emotions raging inside him. A heavy weight formed in his chest as he reached the council.

Ben was seated in the front with Reinrassic's family. The hall was silent as the Supreme began the ritual. He droned on in eloquent atasian, stopping periodically to catch his breath, yet, even being an old man on his last legs, he emitted an aura of power. The Supreme spoke with authority as he described the long histories of the Atasian Empire. He then held out his right hand, the one bearing his mark of supremacy, and Reinrassic placed his palm against the supreme's. The audience stood in silent wonder as sparks spat and fizzed between the two Impare's palms, but Reinrassic was just focussing on how much bigger the Supreme's hand was than his. How much longer he had lived, how much more he knew, Reinrassic looked up at the Supreme who had ruled since before he was even born, and tried to keep his vision steady.

The now ex-Supreme gave Reinrassic a small nod signaling it was done. Reinrassic took his hand back to inspect the newly transferred mark. "This is it."

He turned away from the ex-supreme and raised his hand high as the crowd burst with cheers. His gaze floated over his people, his empire, his responsibilities, and landed on Ben-Ben. He gave a quick glance to his brother, Fiduciam, who had the bracelet. Fiduciam gave him a nod before Reinrassic began his speech.

"Highbreeds both Impare and Infirm," he looked up at the spectators outside, "all people under the Atasian Empire. Today does not mark a new era. Today marks the glorious continuation of the current one. Today marks the evolution of an empire, and while evolution is slower than instant change it is not instant change that we need. Already our empire is strong, for many years we have held peace, yet maintained our military prowess, many are fed, many received needed medical care, but there is still more we can do. For too long the Highbreeds have lived like this because it is 'good enough'. To much of our empire's potential is wasted by this contentment. This is my mission: to take what we have spent millennia building, and continue to improve it." The crowd erupted in applause, but Reinrassic quickly held his hand up to silence them. All eyes were on him as he descended the stairs towards the first row, and was handed a black box by one of his brothers. "My first action as Supreme," Reinrassic got down on both knees in front of a very surprised Ben-Ben, "is to propose to the love of my life, Ben-Ben Kirby Tennyson."

A hush hung over the crowd as Ben sat stiff. "This f*cking asshole! How the freaking hell could I say no! Why would I say no? Still, oh my god he practically demanded I marry him in front of all these people! He. Rigged. TTTHHHIIIISSS-"

"Of course!" More cheers came as Ben opened the box, and lifted out the most stunning marriage bracelet he'd ever seen.

…

Joyus music filled a private hall lined with one way windows. Highbreeds of all ages and classes ate, chatted, and danced the evening away.

Ben stood off in a corner hiding from the many who wished to congratulate him while also searching for Reiny. He had not felt this nervous since he was first introduced to Reiny's parents. He was currently engaged to Reinrassic III. Reinrassic was now Supreme. He was about to become Exalt (mate of the Supreme). Would Reiny solidify the relationship tonight? He knew marriage between Highbreeds was vastly different from marriage between humans. From what Frustra had told him there was no ceremony. First the pair becomes engaged by a bracelet being presented to the less dominate, then they go off together to mate, and after they've mated they are announced as married. Sure, there was a whole bunch more social prancing than that, but that was pretty much the skin and bones of it.

That was also where the problem was. Ben was freaking ten when he was taken from earth! He didn't even have a proper education on how humans… mate.

Ben took a deep breath to try to calm himself down. He just had to find Reiny. Ben peered around a pillar to scan the room again for his fiance.

"You seem a little distracted." Ben jumped when he heard a familiar voice practically purr right next to his antenna. He spun around only to be trapped against the pillar between Reinrassics arms. Reinrassic leaned in to Ben who suddenly felt incredibly warm.

"...H-hi?" There was a small pause before Reinrassic broke out into that same bird-like laugh Ben had grown to love. "Sorry," Ben apologized as Reiny released him from the pillar, and calmed his laughter.

"Do not apologize." Reinrassic held a hand out to Ben-Ben. "Come, it would take till morning to get back to our apartment in the estate, but the captain's quarters on my ship should be-" He paused to look back at Ben-Ben. Ben-Ben had taken his hand and allowed himself to be led through the halls, but Reinrassic could tell something was wrong. "Ben-Ben?"

"I am… nervous."

"Ben-Ben, you are the love of my life. Since the moment we first met a relationship has grown." He took Ben's other hand and now held both. "First it became friendship," he let go of Ben-Ben's left hand to grab his waist, "then it became love." He opened the leathery flaps on his torso to run his tendrils over Ben-Ben's torso. Almost immediately, and without really knowing what he was doing, Ben returned the action. A deep blush had long since colored their necks. Their tendrils intertwined with one another as they tried to push even closer. "If there is ever a moment that you are afraid, or doubt, I will do everything in my power to restore your confidence." Slowly Reinrassic retracted himself back from the kiss so he was just holding Ben-Ben's hands again. Ben did the same, but now he was filled with assurance and a pleasant buzz rather than nervousness.

"Well then… we should be going!" Ben-Ben stated before guiding Reinrassic back to the ship by his left hand. He was practically jogging to the ship, eager to pick up where they left off before Reinrassic suddenly stopped.

"Ben-Ben," Reinrassic pointed left at an intersecting hallway where Ben had started turning right. "The ship is this way" Ben-Ben blushed harder as he let Reinrassic lead them back to the ship. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He was about to be married, and he'd just had his first kiss! The moment they were back on Reinrassic's ship their tentacles were intertwined in an eel-like dance. Somehow Reiny managed to navigate them to his private quarters while still Kissing Ben-Ben, and walking backwards. Ben-Ben was pulled on top of him when Rieny fell back onto the bed.

"H-how does this, hah, work exactly?" Ben-Ben was out of breath. His head was spinning. His normally cold skin was on fire. Rienrassic's hands where running up and down his sides. They traced his quivering gills with feather-light touches that made them flutter even harder.

"Just relax," Reinrassic flipped Ben-Ben under him before running a hand down his abdomen, "this will feel amazing." One of Reiny's claws found a near invisible seam of the leather flaps that met over his crotch. Ben-Ben moaned and raised his hips against the claw. Reinrassic purred before snaking one of his tentacles down to replace his hand. The slimy appendage slid over the slit, coaxing it open. Reinrassic moved Ben-Ben up the bed by the hips so he could sit up and use both his hands to roam the beutifule expanse that was his mate. Ben-Ben's skin was almost glowing with a purple blush, his body twisted at every one of Reinrassic touches. He was chasing the friction, the touch. He wanted more.

"Reiny, please!" Ben-Ben's plead had Reinrassic surging forward with his tendril to fully open Ben's lower flaps. Ben-Ben felt a release of pressure he hand't known had been building. Under the flaps that were now opened wide for Reinrassic like a flower was a long purple member and a sopping wet vagina. Ben-Ben was reduced to a moaning, squirming mess when Reinrassic turned both of his tendrils to pleasure the organs. The smaller impare ran his tentacles over Reinrassic's chest in a way that drove the Supreme wild. One of Reinrassics tendrils was pumping Ben-Ben's member while the other circled his cunt. "Gah!" Reinrassic started pressing into him, slow and careful. The way Ben-Ben twitched around him soon had his own flaps dripping. When they opened Ben-Ben suddenly seized up, Reiny was big.

"Relax," Reinrassic soothed when he noticed the smaller impare's discomfort, "It will feel nothing but good." Ben-Ben did relax as he held Reiny's gaze. Reiny would never do anything to hurt him.

"Okay. I trust you," Ben-Ben nodded. Reinrassic retangled their tendrils together on a deep kiss before pushing back into Ben-Ben. His member stretched Ben-Ben a bit wider, but Reiny had told the truth, it felt fucking amazing. "Move," Ben-Ben begged, "please gods move!" Reinrassic obliged. He rocked in and out of Ben-Ben picking up speed with each thrust. Highbreeds could, and often would for the first time, mate for hours. Ben-Ben was just glad later on that they never get pregnant the first time.


	6. Worrying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I know this is a super short chapter, but it's more of a transition into the next part of the story. Also, warning: the next few chapters will have only mentions of Ben in them as we will be following Gwen for a while. I will do my best to keep it interesting. The next will be longer, and... *drum roll* have both Kevin and Albedo! Non-evil Albedo.

The half alien shuffled quickly through the halls of the base before reaching a dead end. On the wall hung a blue screen. The alien cyborg got on one knee before it.

"Speak." demanded the figure that had just flickered onto the screen.

"Yes master, for months now someone has been leaking details of our secret operations to authorities. I have new information of interest, we have found the source of the leak." The cyborg pulled out a small hollow-viewer, and then turned it on to reveal a familiar man in a red shirt. "His name is Max Tennyson."

"We've had trouble with him before, make sure this is the last time. Destroy him."

…

"Absolutely not."

"Please Reiny! I need to do this."

"This is a Plummer problem, and the Plumbers will deal with it."

"Reiny, if the rumors are true-"

"And that is all this is about! RUMORS!" Reinrassic crossed his arms and lowered his gaze. He knew the act was childish, but Ben-Ben was being far more unreasonable than he was.

"Reinrassic, darling, this is my homeworld. You have seen first-hand what Vilgax can do. He will tear Earth apart. Vilgax will kill everyone, or worse." Ben gently turned Reinrassic to face him. "I have to help my family." Reinrassic seemed slightly hurt after hearing that.

"I am your family." Reinrassic spoke almost as softly as Ben did with just as much of a look of pleading in his eyes. He was not about to let his mate return to some primitive planet to fight someone who had nearly killed him as a child.

Ben took a small moment to think before his eyes shifted from hopeful to determined.

"If you let me do this, I swear to finally have children with you." This got Reiny's attention, Ben noted as his mate's eyes widened in shock.

"You- but what if you die!"

"I've been fighting aliens for years, and you promised me that if I became Exalt you wouldn't interfere with that. Besides, if I hadn't started fighting aliens back as a frail little human we'd have never met." Reinrassic hated when Ben-Ben pulled those cards, and it seemed today his mate had a full deck to wave around.

"Are you truly willing to start expanding our family?"

"Would I lie to my Supreme?" Ben flirted while winding his arms around Reiny's neck.

"Hmmn, I suppose I should take a few days to think it over."

"RRrreeeiiiinnnyyy!" Ben squealed as his mate lifted him bridal style.

"Perhaps if you had the children first…"

"Reiny, stop!" Ben wormed out of his grasp. "You are not taking this seriously at all! Agh! I am so done." Ben complained as he stormed off.

"Ben-Ben, wait! You do not even know if the rumors are true! Ben-Ben!"

…

Gwen placed her judo trophy in her bag before wheeling her bike out of the rack. Today had been one of many recently where her grandpa Max couldn't make it to a family event. He'd been feeling under the weather as of late, but that didn't stop Gwen from visiting him every chance she got. Grandpa Max was her closest friend, and the only person she had to talk to when it came to magic.

She turned her bike into lot four, then parked in front of the rust bucket. It was considerably smaller and more… rusted than the other mobile homes in the lot, but for Gwen this was a second home. *knock knock*

"Grandpa Max? Open up, it's Gwen." Something was definitely up. Normally, Grandpa was at the door before Gwen got off her bike. Was he asleep? She tried to peer inside to no avail. Gwen picked up one of the rocks by the steps, flipped it over to take the key placed in a groove underneath it, and unlocked the door. "Hello, Grandpa?" The inside looked like a hurricane had gone through. "What happened in here?"

*Thump* Gwen heard a noise from the bathroom. The light was on, but the small room was empty. Before Gwen could fully react, a purple-clad alien fell from the ceiling and fired a blaster at her. Luckily, it only grazed her arm before she was able to put up a shield. She backed up as the shots intensified. Her forcefield began to crack. Just as it did, Gwen released a bright light. Before her attacker could regain his senses, Gwen hit him with the fire extinguisher. The force of the impact sent the alien out the front window.

"That thing was looking for something…" An idea popped into Gwen's head. She sat in the driver's seat as she accessed the secret compartment Grandpa had shown her, but instead of one holodisk she found two. She knew what was on the first one, and pocketed it. Gwen then activated the new disk to see a small holographic grandpa.

"Hello, Gwen. I left this recording where I knew only you would find it. I'm in a bit on a situation- but It's nothing I can't handle. Certainly nothing for you to worry about. There's renewed alien activity on earth. I'm investigating." With that Holo-grandpa blipped out. Something about the way Holo-grandpa looked made Gwen suspicious.

"What are you trying to tell me, Grandpa?"


	7. Hero Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is long. Very very long. Thank the stars my sister has the patience to edit because I'd be screwed without her. Also thank you to everyone who reads this, it means a lot! Especially to my reviewers. Your feedback keeps me going. Anyway, brief character overview: Gwen is badasser, Kevin is Kevin, Albedo is a good guy with a secret (not an evil secret), and I never got that one fish-like plumber's name so he is just the older plumber.

Gwen stood, confused, after hearing grandpa's message. It didn't make any sense. For one thing, Grandpa Max was retired, he shouldn't be in contact with the Plumbers, much less doing their job for them. Secondly, wouldn't he have told Gwen about something like this? They were a team after all. Nothing was adding up. *knock knock*

She swiveled around to face the door. Had that alien from before come back? Damn it, she should have captured him for questioning. She chastised herself for not thinking things through as she stalked towards the front door. More knocks came, these ones harder like someone was slamming the side of their fist against the rust bucket. Gwen picked up the fire extinguisher again, and got ready to strike the first person to come in.

Albedo had shoved his partner aside to bang harder on the door. They had just seen the girl go inside, and the pair would have been there sooner if his partner hadn't tried to arrest the sotoraggian that had been thrown out the window.

"Open up already!" This time Albedo got shoved out of the way as his idiot partner grabbed the door handle. "Hold on, you can't just-" The door swung open cutting off Albedo's warning. As the fish-like alien stepped inside something struck him hard in the shoulder.

"Grah!" The Plumber stepped back and clutched his injury. The girl who hit him made to strike again before Albedo stepped between them.

"I apologize miss, my partner can be very insensitive to other cultures, and I understand that you do in fact most likely belong here, but we really need some information to help find our friend!" Albedo hurriedly poured out the words while shielding his face in "slight" fear that the angry female might hit him. He missed the look of confusion on her face, and the lowering of her weapon. This kid sounded so familiar to Gwen.

"Who are you?"

"I am a duly deputized agent of the Plumbers, an intergalactic law enforcement organization," The older officer stated, trying to take control of the situation, "This is my trainee," he gestured to Albedo, who rolled his eyes.

"My name is Albedo, and we're technically partners." Albedo extended his hand to Gwen who gladly shook it, but was startled when she looked down at his wrist to see a red omnitrix. She quickly grasped his wrist in her hands to stare at it in disbelief. This kid was too familiar to Gwen.

"Albedo, restrain this human for questioning so we can do a search of this place." Upon hearing this, Albedo appeared personally offended.

"Can't you read a file old man? This is Gwen Tennyson, granddaughter of Max Tennyson, and a hero of earth."

"I guess so. I mean, yeah I'm Gwen Tennyson, but I wouldn't say I'm a hero or anything." She slowly let go of the albino Plumber's wrist. Gwen opened her mouth to ask about the red omnitrix, but Albedo's partner spoke before her.

"Max Tennyson's Granddaughter? We were working on a case with him when he went missing."

"You should help us find him," Albedo suggested.

"Absolutely not," His partner objected.

"Come on, she's more than capable."

"Still here guys."

"We're investigating illegal activity believed to be caused by Vilgax, it is beyond dangerous!"

"Vigax?" Gwen suddenly became panicked. "Grandpa Max went behind my back to investigate trouble caused by Vilgax, and now he's missing?!" Now anger began to boil up inside her again. "You think I'm not going with you after hearing that? I already lost my best friend to that freak I am not just gonna stand by and lose Grandpa as well!" Gwen breathed deeply, trying to keep her composure. "I. Am. Going with you."

…

"So what are we doing here again?"

"Stakeout. According to a tip from your grandfather, the forever knights: a group of criminals who-"

"Trade in alien technology. She knows, she's run up against them before." The older Plumber gave his partner a disapproving glare for cutting him off.

"They're supposed to show up here tonight to receive a shipment if illegal alien tech."

"Who do they get it from, and how will this help us find Grandpa?"

"Don't know miss," The older Plumber turned from the dark train yard to look back at Gwen, "Max was going to tell us, but then he disappeared. We're hoping they might have information on what happened to him."

"Someone's coming," Albedo shushed the two with a finger to his lips as the sound of engines neared. Two semis pulled up to the middle of the yard. A group of regular joes hopped out of one while red hooded figures filed neatly out of the other. Once it seemed everybody was out, a third vehicle pulled up. It was a brilliant green sports car with a black stripe running down the side. Gwen felt a dead weight in her gut when the driver stepped out.

"That's Kevin."

"You know him?" the older Plumber asked Gwen after she whispered Kevin's name.

"Kevin Ethan Levin," provided Albedo, "half human half osmosian. Gwen fought him many times when she was younger. Until he was sent to the null void, that is. We still don't know how he escaped." Down below, one of the hooded figures approached Kevin with a briefcase. With a quick check inside Kevin confirmed the contents, and motioned for the non-robed men to wheel out their cargo.

"Well, he's brokering the deal," spat the older Plumber.

"Why not," hissed Gwen, "You did say it was illegal." Kevin handed the briefcase back to the hooded figure before opening the cargo.

"As promised," He lifted the weapon out to show the knights. "Four dozen factory-new laser lances. Ether point energy module, antenna focus emitter, it's good for 35 minutes of continuous fire at point six terawatts. Is that good?" He fired the weapon at a freight car, effectively destroying it. "You tell me."

"Those lancers are level five technology! Earth only has level two," The fish-like Plumber yelled.

"Hey," warned Albedo, "what happened to the whisper?!" His partner drew his weapon before pushing Albedo aside.

"Hands above your heads air-breathers! By authority of the plumbers, you're all busted." The humans all stared at him blankly before removing the masks that had cloaked their true forms.

"Sotoragians!" Albedo cried the same time as Gwen remarked on how totally creepy those holo-masks were.

"Back off." The older Plumber fired his blaster at the ground to make a wall of flame which did nothing when they began firing at the trio through the flames.

"Behind us!" Albedo and Gwen turned to see the forever knights closing in from the rear. Albedo stepped between the knights and Gwen before activating his red Omnitrix. In a flash of red, Albedo had transformed into an albino plant alien. "Swampfire! Gwen, back us up."

"Right." Gwen began blasting knights and sotoragians with the older Plumber as Albedo provided a distraction. They were actually pulling through till one of the sotoraggians threw a glue bomb at Albedo's partner, who tried to free his blaster from the sticky substance only to be struck by more and more bombs until he was completely trapped. The other sotoragians began throwing glue bombs at Gwen and Albedo. Albedo was able to dodge, but Gwen was not nearly as lucky, and was trapped trying to free the older plumber. A particularly determined sotoraggian managed to chase Albedo away from his trapped friends. Albedo dove behind a metal crate. As he listened for his approaching enemy his hand came to rest on a bar of scrap metal. The sotoraggian drew nearer, and the moment he was in sight Albedo lept over the crate. The hit from the bar knocked the sotoraggian out cold.

Quickly, Albedo made his way back and continued pounding on the purple, armored criminals. The aliens began to retreat back to their truck with Albedo in close pursuit. They managed to get inside the vehicle, but Albedo struck their truck with a pole, knocking it on it's side, and preventing their escape. Before he could even put the pole down a laser shot a hole through his chest.

"Heh, that tickles." The forever knights kept firing at Albedo with no effect as he regenerated faster than they could fire. "You guys are in so much trouble." He charged the knights, and managed to knock out two.

"Evening officer," Kevin grinned, coming between Albedo and the knights.

"What do you want."

"Normally, to stay as far away from Plumbers like you as possible, but you remind me way too much of this brat I owe a knuckle sandwich." Kevin rolled up his sleeve to reveal the omnitrix... Ben's omnitrix. Kevin began to mutate, spreading out from the omnitrix till he'd become a fusion of four arms and diamondhead. Gwen felt faint. There was no way this was happening, no way, no possible freaking way-.

Kevin punched Albedo strait through the gut, only to get stuck due to Albedo's healing factor. Albedo grabbed Kevin by the head and threw him into the side of a storage container.

During all this commotion, the aliens packed up and escaped. None of the four even noticed. Kevin lifted the container he'd hit, throwing it on top of Albedo, who had barely moved to avoid it. Kevin approached the container with a smug look of victory.

"And that's what happens when you mess with GAH!" Kevin was yanked into the air to come face to face with the most royally pissed Gwen anyone had ever been unfortunate enough to see. A heavy pink aura blared out from her like wild fire so strong the energy even seemed to be in her voice as she boomed her words at Kevin.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!"

"W-what?"

"BEN'S OMNITRIX, YOU GARBAGE!" Kevin looked ready to piss himself when Gwen's body language suddenly became calm, but her murderous aura and magic remained. "No, it doesn't matter. Vilgax took him. You have his omnitrix! YOU WILL PAY!" Gwen's power engulfed Kevin then blasted him into the cement. Before she could attack him further, though, Albedo suddenly stepped in front of Kevin like a shield. "You?" Gwen's face suddenly softened. "But you were-"

"It does matter!" Gwen was silent as Albedo tried to diffuse the situation. "It matters to the law and it matters to you."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Yes I do! Your name is Gwendolyn Tennyson, you spent an entire summer saving the earth from alien criminals at the age of eleven with your Grandfather and cousin: you're a hero."

"That summer my cousin was killed, and my family was torn APART!"

"But it also brought recognition to the rising crime on Earth so plumbers would be sent to patrol!"

"WELL, WHY WEREN'T THEY HERE SOONER?!"

"... It wasn't listed as a dangerous planet. We didn't know." Gwen began floating back down as her glow faded. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's- *sigh*" She put a hand on Albedo's shoulder. "You should go free your partner, and you," She glared down at Kevin. "Are going to take us to to the forever knights."

"Ok, um, why?" he squeaked. Kevin no longer had much of an idea what was going on, but he was pretty positive that his life was hanging in the balance.

"Because they're our current lead to finding my Grandpa."

"And you let them get away with a truck-load of ether-point powered laser lancers." The older plumber walked up to Kevin with his arms crossed. "Those weapons shouldn't even be on this planet, and neither should you."

"But," Albedo came up next to his partner and powered down to his human form. "if you were under plumer custody we can label this under conditioned parole." When Kevin cocked an eyebrow in confusion at what Albedo had just said the albino explained. "If you don't do what we tell you, or leave the presence of one of us plumbers, then you get shipped back to the null void."

"Trust me, if I get away you won't be able to find me again- HEY!" Kevin jumped when Albedo's partner snapped something around his ankle while he wasn't looking. Kevin began struggling to try to get it off to no avail.

"Energy cuff, ain't nothing there to absorb." The plumbers and Gwen stood around Kevin as he got up in a huff. He rolled his pant leg back down over the cuff while only looking at the plumbers.(he was still pretty scared of Gwen) "It's got a unique signature that will let any plumber be able to hunt you to the farthest corner of anywhere like a vulpimancer to its lunch."

"You coulda just asked." Kevin smirked. "Those guys ran off before I got paid." Gwen scowled at this.

"Don't get any dumb ideas, thief." She held an orb of energy up to his neck before brushing past him towards his car with the plumbers behind her.

"Y-yeah, wait what are you doing?!" Gwen turned back to look at Kevin as she opened his front passenger door.

"You're going to drive us to the forever knights."

"Okay, you, maybe," he slammed his rear door closed before Albedo's partner could get in, and glared over the top at Albedo. "But there is no way I'm letting two cops inside my car."

"Well, how else are they supposed to get there?" Kevin was about to reply to her when she continued. "We walked here."

"..." Kevin looked back to the plumbers, then back to Gwen. "Pfft! Ha, ha ha ha! Oh my god!" Kevin walked around to the driver's side, laughing the whole time. "That is just sad, man! Whatever, *sigh* get in."

…

"I still think I should drive-"

"No one drives the car but me!" Gwen was getting a headache. She was not about to let them have this argument again.

"So," she looked back to the older plumber, "you were going to tell us about the aliens?"

"I would if I could, but I don't know anything about the ones we fought today accept that they were sotoraggians. Their species relies on mercenary work mostly."

"They're one of the few species not on the omnitrixes," Albedo provided.

"Yeah, about that, why do you have a red omnitrix?" Gwen looked back at Albedo.

"This?" He held up his wrist. "This is the first omnitrix. My master and I built this one and and the second one. It has less features, and slightly fewer aliens than the one Kevin has." He snuck a glare at Kevin before putting his attention back on Gwen. "My master, Asmith, is working on an even better one, but I decided I wanted to be a plumber instead of a scientist like my parents wanted. Asmith told me I was being young and rash." He smirked, and it finally hit Gwen who he reminded her of. "I graduated early with highest honors anyway!"

"Ben…"

"Huh?"

"You remind me so much of my cousin, Ben."

"That makes sense." Albedo shifted uncomfortably. "We didn't have any human DNA in this omnitrix previous to Ben so he's the only person I can turn into. Normally we take several samples and average out the most common traits to the alien you turn into is as standard as possible."

"But Kevin has Ben's omnitrix."

"The omnitrixes are linked to share data, or, well, were. There was an accident that occurred with mine causing it to drop the link. One of the side effects was that it removed the pigment for all my forms so now I'm albino no matter what species I am."

"Cool?"

"It's alright," Albedo shrugged, but still blushed and smiled a bit at the kinda complement Gwen gave him.

"What about you Kevin?" Gwen folded her arms, fully expecting to be lied through the teeth to. She was taken back with how serious Kevin answered.

"I… don't know really. Trust me, I'd love to say I stole it, but I was in the null void when it just showed up."

"Just showed up?"

"Believe me, I couldn't understand why, but somebody just opened a portal into the void and tossed it in there! I snached it up before anyone else could."

"That might be true, but… why can you use it?" Albedo wondered out loud.

"What?"

"Well, the omnitrix can only be adjusted to someone by me or Asmith. Otherwise, it will automatically set to whoever comes in contact with it first. It forms to their DNA so it can change them back when it powers down to recharge."

"Oh, well when it didn't work at first I used my powers to absorb Ben's DNA from it. Took me a long time to figure that out, but I guess it makes sense now." Kevin looked back and forth from Gwen to the road with his eyes before taking a deep breath. "Hey Gwen, I know I'm gonna regret asking this, but...what...where's Ben?" Gwen kept her eyes on the road. She took a few deep breaths when her shoulders began to shake.

"You don't need to tell him if you don't want to Gwen." Albedo leaned forward to put a hand on her chair.

"No, I can-" She took a deep breath. "I can do it." Despite what she said her bottom lip still quivered as she spoke. "At the end of summer, after you went to the null void, we were heading home. We stopped for the night, and he just came out of nowhere. He- Vilgax attacked us. There was nowhere to run. We fought him, but he got Ben. He took him. Grandpa contacted the plumbers, but Ben was already dead according to their informant. He survived seven hours in Vilgax's lab before a ship carrying his remains was sent off to dispose of whatever was left of him."

"...Shit."

"Yeah."

"No, Gwen, I mean- not like 'holy shit', more like 'oh shit'. Benji was the last real friend I ever had, hell the only real friend period." Kevin shook his head. "I betrayed him when he tried to help me, treated him like crap, and blamed him for years. I-I thought we might run into each other, and I'd-just...Shit! I don't know, but I didn't think "I hate you" would be the last thing I said to him! ...F*cking hell." Silence washed over the car till they reached their destination.

The castle was not impressively large, but being built in the middle of nowhere did make it stand out like a sore thumb.

"Subtle," commented Albedo, "no one would think to look for knights in there."

"You didn't." Kevin glanced back before parking in front of the castle.

"We're here, but how do we get inside?" The older plumber turned to look at his partner, who turned to Gwen.

"On it." She pulled down the drawbridge with a bit of effort before leading the group inside. It quickly grew so dark Gwen had to use her powers in order for them to see anything. The energy from her hand casted an eerie pink glow over the halls."There's nobody here. You sure this is the right place?"

"There's a hidden door, keep looking," Kevin assured as he slipped away to grab an expensive looking goblet.

"Maybe you should have brought a shopping cart?" Kevin jumped when Albedo came up behind him.

"Whatever, nerd." Kevin popped a couple of the gems out of the goblet before tossing it behind him. Both the plumber and the criminal cringed when they heard the loud clang of armor hitting the ground behind them.

"Albedo! Kevin! What are you doing?!" Gwen scowled as a helmet and the goblet that knocked it down rolled across the floor.

"Sorry, Miss Tennyson."

"Don't worry Gwen," Kevin turned to face her and the older plummer. "There's no reason to be so paranoid-" *growl* His face paled when he saw the giant dragon that had risen behind him. "Run!" The dragon charged through the castle after the group till it stumbled, and nearly crushed them under its girth.

"Nobody move! Put your hand on your heads!" The forever knights came around the corner with swords drawn and laser lances at the ready. Kevin shifted into four arms, absorbed rock from the pillar over all four of his arms, and gripped the ground hard.

"Make me," he growled while lifting a heavy interlocking floor tile as high as he could before slamming it down with all his might. The thick tile rolled like a wave from the impact causing the approaching knights to be flung several feet into the air. They came down in a heap of metal clangs and sickening cracks only to be passed by another wave of reinforcements. The new group of knights began firing at the group. Gwen quickly put up a shield before any shots could hit them. The shots began cracking her shield, so Gwen snapped up a new one, this time adjusting is so the aquatic plumber could fire back. A roar came from behind them as the dragon caught back up.

"My turn," Albedo called out before activating his omnitrix, "Echo-Echo!" He split himself into six parts while in mid air. All the Albedos crashed into the dragon's head, knocking it off balance, and sending it to the floor.

"You're not gonna…" one of the knights cried when Kevin held him and three other knights one knight per hand.

"Yeah, I am." He bashed all four of their skulls together before dropping them to pound on the swarm of lights that had filled the room. He was so focused he didn't even see the knight behind him powering up his laser. The older plumber was far more vigilant.

"Kevin!" He reacted quickly by leaping to the side and firing at the knight. The force of the impact shot the knight back. His laser was damaged, but he quickly got back on his feet and prepared to fire it. "Don't! It's busted!" The knight paid no heed to the officer's warning. He pulled the trigger causing the laser to spark then explode! "Hit the deck!" Kevin was shoved down by the plumber. When the dust settled the knight had been vaporized along with a good portion of the floor. "That's why level fve technology is illegal on earth: humans aren't ready for it."

"I owe you one." Kevin turned from the wreck to face the plumber who just saved his life.

"Yeah," he said matter-of-factly, "Ya do." Both of them shared a glance before re-entering the fray. As the fight continued they began to pull through. Gwen, the power-house, was taking down knights in droves with not a scratch on her while Albedo continued to try to rangle the dragon.

"Got him, got him, got him...don't got him!" The Albedos were thrown into the wall, but quickly recovered to take formation around the beast. "Cover your ears!" The Albedos warned before releasing a chorus of sonic blasts. The dragon's roars were lost in the sound, and the beast began to vibrate before crumbling apart. The mechanical dragons parts were shattered by the sound as bits of the castle also fell to the noise. Albedo began to raise the pitch till the vibrations became too much for the hot metal and wires. There was a flash of blinding light before the sound stopped. The team uncovered their ears to see the charred wreckage of the once frightening machine.

"Dude, you gotta show me how to use that alien." Gwen shot Kevin a disapproving glance for the comment. "What? I only have access to Ben's original ten!"

"Of course," Albedo broke in with the odd buzzing voice of his sonorosian form.

"That's all of them. If you wouldn't mind..." The older plumber tossed a laser lance onto a pile of laser lances he'd made. His reaction was completely neutral as Albedo destroyed the lances the same way he'd done in the mechanical dragon. "Let's get going."

"Hold it!" Albedo grabbed his partner's arm when he'd turned to leave. "You're bleeding!" Everyone looked down to see pale blue drops falling to a tiny puddle by his feet. The older plumber pressed his hand to the gash on his right side before bringing it up to his face. The cold liquid was already beginning to evaporate outside his suit.

"I didn't even gah!" Albedo quickly shifted back to a human, and helped his partner to the ground as the dribble suddenly became a gush of blood. "No...tice…"

"Dude! H-hold on! I've got a tire patch kit in my car. Maybe I can-"

"No Levin, this much blood… I've been shot… in my heart." The plumber instinctively placed a hand over the pouring wound as he panted. His face was already growing pale. "There is nothing… anyone can do." He turned to Albedo with dead certainty in his eyes. "Finish the job. I know you can." His griped Albedo's hand, and smiled as the blood continued to drain. "You're as great an officer as any partner… I've… ever had, but you've got to find where that level five tech is coming from."

"I will."

"That's only the tip of the iceberg, partner." Shakily, he turned to Gwen. "Your grandpa was on the trail… of something *wince* big… a conspiracy… with earth in the middle. *grunt*" Albedo leaned closer to hear the man's fading voice. "Get to.. the bottom of this...find...Max...save earth."

"You have my word." After hearing Albedo's Pledge, the dying plumber gave his last breath. Heat leaked into his suit, disintegrating him jedi-style. The group looked down solemnly at what was left of their fallen member before Gwen stood up. The look in her eyes could only be defined as powerful. A dull glow rolled of her skin, and both boys looked to her as she spoke.

"I'm gonna need help." She looked to Albedo.

"I'm here for you," he nodded. She turned to Kevin. He reached down and took the dead plumber's badge. Kevin gave a small glance at Albedo, surprised he hadn't stopped him from taking it. The younger plumber just gestured for Kevin to take it.

"I'm in." He looked down at the badge in his hand. "I mean- not like I have a choice or anything, but still." Gwen looked between Kevin and Albedo. Kevin and Albedo looked to Gwen. She was about to do the last thing she wanted to do, to save the last person she wanted to lose, with the last people she'd ever expected herself to ever team up with.

"Alright boys, it's hero time."


	8. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I vow to all of my wonderful readers that this fic will not end till I've rewritten all of Alien Force! I love hearing your guys ideas for the story, and, coming soon, anodite Ken! (I love Ken so I'm making him a main character)

Kevin tapped impatiently on the steering wheel of his car before leaning his head out the window.

"You sure this is gonna work, Gwen?"

"No, I've never done this before, but in theory I should be able to trace the vibrations of this laser lance back to the people who originally owned it." Gwen floated in midair ahead of Kevin's car as her powers held a laser lance out in front of her. Once in awhile it would twitch or spin, but something seemed to break Gwen's concentration just before she got her spell to work each time. Back inside the car Albedo looked over to Kevin.

"Didn't I destroy all of those lasers?"

"I kept one as a souvenir." Kevin met Albedo's stern gaze with his own casual one. "Lucky, right?" Just then a whirring sound came from the front. Both boy's heads snapped forward to see the laser lance spinning violently before stopping in a very specific position as if pointing the way.

"Got it!" Gwen exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah," Albedo smiled at Kevin, "more like lucky that we have Gwen."

"Follow me guys, and stop talking! It's breaking my focus."

"I'll follow you anywhere…" Kevin spoke under his breath, barely realizing he'd even said it out loud. He followed her with his car a short ways down the road before she turned right over the desert terrain. "Except there! Come on, Gwen, paint job!" Gwen just rolled her eyes and continued to levitate after the laser lance compass. Kevin huffed before he started driving his baby off road. Albedo almost laughed as he watched Kevin cringe with every bump.

…

"So, this is where the fifth-level tech is coming from?"

"Yup," Gwen nodded to Albedo, "just down that mine shaft."

"We need a way to get past that armed guard."

"Agreed, we'll have to come up with a distraction…" Kevin rolled his eyes as Albedo and Gwen constructed plans A through Q. It bothered him how in sync those two were in right now. This was taking to long. Time for him to show the noobs how breaking and entering was done.

"Ok, now let's- *wack* Kevin!" Albedo jumped up to see the criminal standing over an unconscious guard. He and Gwen rushed over to the unconscious human.

"You hit him too hard, Kevin!" Gwen whisper-yelled.

"Had to," Kevin reached down to remove the sotoraggian's holo-mask, "these guys wear thick armor."

"A mask… that's just like the guys at the train station," Gwen breathed. She glanced behind her at the mine shaft. "Albedo, can you operate the elevator?"

"Pfft, I could build something this simple in my sleep." Albedo ushered Gwen and Kevin onto the platform before shutting the gate. Albedo operated the elevator as easily as he'd boasted.

"...Not much to see down here," Kevin complained as the were lowered past empty tunnel after empty tunnel. Gwen gasped when the shafts were no longer empty. The trio fell into silence as the top of an alien ship came into view. Red and black spines bowed downward into the form of a gigantic ship. It's top was pointed like a human rocket, and the large cargo bay arched like the belly of a beast. Warm light flowed from the orange bubble widows and the open loading bay door that contrasted with the wobbly blue streaks reflecting across the cavern from various pools of water on the floor. Sotoraggians stood watch as chimera sui generis workers carried crates out of the pools and onto the ship.

Thankfully, the elevator came to a fairly quiet stop. The trio quickly ducked behind empty crates, and jogged along the far side of the containers till they were as close to the loading ramp as possible.

"Big."

"Yes, Kevin, veeerrry big," Albedo spoke under his breath, earning a glare from the criminal.

"Is it the mother ship?" Gwen asked Albedo in an attempt to prevent a very poorly timed argument.

"No, it's only a cargo ship, but it is probably serving as a temporary base as well."

"If it's a base then Grandpa Max has to be there!" Gwen lept up from the stealth crouch she'd fallen into. Kevin quickly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. He spoke before she could complain, or threaten his life again.

"Don't you see that symbol?!" he yell-whispered while pointing to the side of the ship, "These people are a part of the Vilgaxian Empire. You can't just run in without a plan!"

"My Grandpa may be on that ship!"

"Gwen, Kevin is right. We need a plan." Both of them looked over at Albedo as a moment of silence passed.

"So..." Kevin started.

"Do you have a pl-"

"Yes, I have a plan!" Albedo cut off Gwen liked he'd been snapped out of a trance. He took out the Holo-mask the guard had been wearing and started pushing buttons inside it.

"You kept that?" Kevin stared wide eyed at the young officer. The smug grin Albedo gave him would forever haunt him.

"Lucky, right?" With that, Albedo donned the holo-mask. A buzzing sound could be heard before his appearance fizzled from a white haired teen with red eyes to a taller chimera sui generis. His skin appeared green and slimy, his eyes were now green orbs, and three tentacles hung from his chin like a beard. "So, how do I look?"

"The same?" Kevin looked him up and down. Even Albedo's plumber uniform had changed to match the other worker's deep blue tunics. "Taller, maybe?" Gwen grunted behind them. "Um, what are you doing?" She looked back at the boys before pointing at the empty crate she'd dragged over.

"Get in. Albedo is going to carry us inside." Kevin looked over to Albedo with doubt.

"You realise that mask just uses photonic displacement technology, right?"

"It'll be fine Kevin, check it." Albedo activated his currently invisible omnitrix and transformed into an alien with the strength to lift the crate. Well, probably. He still looked like a normal Vilgaxian. "See?"

"No, I don't," Kevin complained before joining Gwen inside the crate. Whatever alien the plumber had turned into closed the top, and lifted the crate with ease.

Getting onto the ship was easy. Albedo kept his head forward and looked like he belonged. Inside, he snuck to a secluded hallway before popping the top off the crate.

"Ugh…" Gwen groaned when she stepped out into a good three inches of water. She wrinkled her nose along with Kevin as they breathed in the muggy air. "Why is it so wet in here, and why does it smell like gas station sushi?"

"The chimera sui generis are partially aquatic. I wouldn't be surprised if certain parts of this ship are entirely under water," Albedo answered her as he took off his mask to reveal a large cat-like humanoid before shifting back to his human form.

"Appoplexian, nice" Kevin nodded.

"Alright guys," Kevin and Albedo looked to Gwen, "I need you to be quiet for a sec. I'm gonna try to find Grandpa." Both the boys stood silently as Gwen closed her eyes. She seemed to go into a trance as her energy pulsed off her in gentle waves. The pink glow made her hair and clothing flutter as if caught in a breeze. A minute passed by, then five. Gwen opened her eyes.

"He was here," her voice trembled, "maybe yesterday, or a couple of weeks ago, but he's not here now." she held herself as tears welled up in her eyes. A hand rested on her shoulder. Gwen looked down at Albedo, at a shadow of Ben.

"So now what," Kevin spoke, "we just get out of here right?"

"Wrong." Gwen drew in a breath before steeling herself. "This ship is filled with illegal alien tech. We go now, more people get hurt. Grandpa Max wouldn't have left a job half finished, and neither will we." Kevin grinned at her little pep-talk.

"Lead the way." Kevin gestured for her to take the lead before he and Albedo followed her down the hall.

…

Burgundy sludge moved over the various panels in the control room. Hands and tentacles formed from its larger mass to perform the work of twenty with extreme focus. The blob-like alien was so concentrated on his work that he nearly didn't hear the sotoraggian who'd just ran in yelling at him.

"What? Repeat that!"

"We've been found by the Plumbers, captain! They're destroying the cargo and our crew is incapable of stopping them!" The Lenopan was shocked. Very rarely did the stoic sotoraggians speak, much less yell. The situation must be truly dire.

"Grrr… I shall deal with this myself. Collect who you can, and prepare for take off on my mark!"

…

Pulses of energy fizzed, sound waves echoed, and metal crunched as the trio destroyed one room after another of illegal alien tech.

"That's the last of 'em," Kevin huffed, still trying to catch his breath after punching his way through the last room on his end.

"Same over here," Albedo called as he shifted back from echo-echo to a human. Both of the boys walked back to the mouth of the middle hallway to find Gwen meditating in mid-air. "Gwen, we're done here." Gwen let her focus drop, standing up and taking an impatient stance.

"You guys certainly took long enough. I finished my hall forever ago."

"Relax Gwen," Kevin rolled his eyes at her paranoia, "we'll be out of here before they even-"

"WHAT ARE YOU CREATURES DOING ON MY SHIP?!" All three whipped their heads towards the voice. Standing above them was a male Lenopan who looked royally pissed. A collective breath was held as the sludge alien's form shifted to the vague shape of a chimera sui generis. "I do not repeat myself to gutter scum. What are you doing on my ship?!" Kevin looked peeved at hearing that.

"Did he just call us 'gutter scum'?"

"I'm pretty sure he did," Albedo confirmed while reaching for his omnitrix.

"And while he may have a point when it comes to Kevin, it's rude to say so." Before Kevin could complain at what Gwen had said the lenopan captain leapt at them. The force of his landing might have crushed them, but before he could squish the trio he found his feet trapped in bright red slime.

"Goop!" Albedo held tight as the lenopan began swiftly changing shapes to try and break the plumber's hold. "Don't worry, I got th-" The lenopan hit Albedo's anti-gravity projector away, the red slime went limp immediately. The captain turned, took the shape of a Vaxasaurian, and began trying to squash the AGP like a bug.

"Leave him alone!" Gwen caught the captain's wrists with her energy. He growled at her while snapping his arms back, using her magic like a whip to throw her across the room. After that the fight escalated quickly. Kevin tried for cheap blows while Gwen kept attempting to restrain the captain. Albedo was stuck playing defense as his "team" took more damage than they dealt. "Just follow my lead, Kevin!" Gwen yelled as she made shields to stop the lenopan from pounding on her.

"What lead?!" Kevin yelled back before his metallic cannonbolt form was struck into a wall with a dull thud. "*grunt* Lousy clay shit." Kevin quickly recovered, then proceeded to jump at the captain. On the other side Gwen used her powers to fly herself at the lenopan. Kevin rolled himself into a ball so he could smash the captain's face in. Gwen prepared an energy blast to stun him. Both were moving too fast to stop when the captain moved. There was barely a second for them to realise their mistake, which was about to lead to a horrible crash.

"Could you two try to work together?!" Both Kevin and Gwen opened their eyes to see that they'd been caught by a red slime. Albedo sighed. This was not working. Quickly he set the pair down, and shoved them down another hallway. "Gwen take Kevin, and get to the control room. This ship does not leave the ground!" Gwen and Kevin only nodded before hurrying off.

"Let them run," the lenopan hissed. Albedo hadn't had time to turn around before he was slammed to the floor. The captain using his own slime body to hold the plumber down. If Albedo had any bones they would have easily been crushed under the pressure. "There is nowhere they can hide for long. Once I've gotten rid of you and your little team, plumber," the lenopan spat out plumber like a curse, his face stretching down to where Albedo's ear would have been if he'd had any, "I will have to move my ship." The Lenopan pulled back up, then slung Albedo into the corner that divided two of the halls. "But don't worry, filth," the captain said as if Albedo cared. A wicked grin pulled itself across the lenopan's face in an almost cartoonish way. "I only need to purge all life in a five mile radius, but since it waaassss a Plumber who found me perhaps I should do a hundred mile sweep just in case!"

"Think again, ugly!" The lenopan spun to see Gwen glowing furiously with Kevin at her side. The criminal held a large container that had clearly been ripped out of something that was most likely important. Also probably fairly dangerous if the buzz of power it was letting off was anything to go by.

"Pathetic muck!" the lenopan raged. He moved as if to lunge at them, but stopped when Kevin raised the container over his head to throw it.

"You budge an inch, we all go boom." the captain growled at the threat. There was no way the strange creature was telling the truth… was… there? Gwen took advantage of the situation as she stepped forward to take the captain's attention from Kevin.

"Tell me were Grandpa Max is!"

"Max…" The lenopan suddenly looked a bit scared. "Y-you couldn't mean Max Tennyson?"

"I do." Gwen stood with her arms crossed and waiting. The lenopan on the other hand had begun violently shaking.

"Your h-his s-sp-p-p-pawn aren't you?! No I...I won't! I WON'T TELL YOU ANYTHING!" The lenopan had begun to go into a full on panic attack. His body was shaking so violently he couldn't hold form. The captain started melting into a screaming, shaking puddle as Albedo rushed over.

"Calm down sir, please! We need you to calm down. You need to stay calm-"

"Calm? CALM?! HE WILL KILL US ALL!"

"Mr. Tennyson?!"

"No child," the lenopan voice became deathly serious. "Vilgax." the captain shot himself at the container. "AND I'D RATHER KILL US ALL THAN LIVE, AND LET YOU ESCAPE!" he began to squeeze the container. A flash of red came from behind, and then Gwen and Kevin were swept back into inhumanly large arms. Gwen barely had time to set up a force field before the shock of the explosion hit them. Kevin held Gwen close as her hands glowed, and her face scrunched painfully in extreme concentration. Albedo held both of them protectively under him. His to'kustar form and Gwen's force field taking the brunt of the powerful explosion.

Around them fire blazed, melting the metals and boiling the water. The air became suffocating from the heat, smoke, and humidity. Screams of agony could barely be heard above the explosion as chimera sui generis fried. Some of the further out sotoraggians barely escaped through the shaft on jet-packs while the ones stationed further in were cooked in their armor. The captain had been disintegrated almost instantly during the original blast.

Albedo could feel Gwen's shield weakening as his skin began to burn. He willed himself to stay still as smaller explosions of the ship's machinery tore the craft apart around them. Albedo prayed he was enough to protect them. He held back a scream of pain when a hot metal beam crashed down upon them. Gwen's force field was shattered, and the beam fell across Albedo's back. The metal hissed against his skin as hot tears of pain and fear rolled down his face.

Kevin could feel Gwen's powers snap as heat suddenly bombarded them and she fell unconscious.

"Albedo!"

"WHHAAAT!?"

"I need a cold alien, now!" Albedo shook with effort as he talked Kevin through unlocking the next level of aliens and trying not to collapse on him and Gwen as more debris fell on him. "This one?!" Albedo's eyes had squeezed closed in pain, and even when he tried to open them his tears blurred his vision.

"GODS, I HOPE SO!" Kevin began to absorb the DNA from the omnitrix, taking in as much in as he could. He felt his temperature dropping rapidly, and great velvety wings sprout from his back. He wasn't fully transformed, but it would have to do. Kevin let out a rush of chilled air over Gwen. When she was no longer flushed and shaking he began to chill Albedo. The plumber's body was bigger though, and exposed to a far greater heat.

"If this keeps up he's gonna die," Kevin panicked. He needed to do something and do it now if the young officer was going to pull through. "Let me out!"

"ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"I need to lower the temp. around you!"

"WE ARE AT THE CENTER OF AN EXPLOSION!"

"You'll die!"

"SO WILL YOU!"

"Trust me!"

"I CAN"T!"

"If you die we all die! Gwen will die!"

"... DO IT." Albedo made a gap between his hand and shoulder for Kevin to slip through. The second he got out he was using all the air he had to start putting out flames, and dropping the temperature. Which was not easy when it was so hard to breath. Slowly Kevin began to control the fires. He used the hot metal to seal the rest of the flames away. The effect began creating a dome of protection in the center of the blazing chaos around them. Kevin absorbed the DNA of some stronger alien to lift the debri off Albedo, and once the flames were sealed off from them Albedo immediately shifted into a florauna. The burns and bruises began to heal as he converted the heavy amounts of carbon dioxide into breathable air for Gwen and Kevin.

The blasts and rumbles from the crumbling ship could still be heard around them. It felt like hours passed while they were trapped in there. Kevin using his new DNA to prevent the three of them from being cooked alive.

"You don't think the fire will spread do you?" Kevin looked over at Albedo, who was holding Gwen in a hammock of his vines to keep her off the cold metal ground.

"No, the nearby towns should be fine, and once the plumbers get wind of alien tech burning in a mine they'll contain it so it looks like an accident."

"How long do ya think we'll be down here?"

"Till the fire's mostly out."

"How long till Gwen wakes up?"

"Shouldn't be too much longer." Albedo looked over at Kevin. The deep worry he saw in the young man's face pulled at his heart strings. Kevin truly cared for Gwen. Perhaps even more than Albedo did. "She'll be just fine Kevin. Gwen is strong, and she luckily wasn't hurt too badly."

"I know, it's just- *sigh*"

"It's thanks to you, you know."

"You're kiddin', right? You saved our lives."

"I believe the term is 'ditto'."

"Truce?"

"Truce." Albedo held out a large viney hand that Kevin gladly shook. Kevin was ecstatic to have a real friend again, even if Albedo reminded him to much of Benji. Who knows, maybe that's why it was so easy to trust him even though he was a plumber?

Albedo was about to make a joke when he felt Gwen begin to stir. Gently, he lowered her down and formed his vines into a chair for her.

"What happened?"

"A lot, but first do you feel any pain?"

"My head is a bit fuzzy, but other than that, Albedo? I'm just sore and tired."

"Understandable." Kevin and Albedo filled in Gwen on what they'd done while she was unconscious. Her expression grew darker at every word.

"I'm so sorry, guys. This is all my fault!"

"Gwen you-"

"No Kevin! We nearly died because of me!"

"How dare you take full credit for all of this!"

"Wha…" Gwen looked up at Kevin after he'd said that.

"You only get one third of the credit for all of this, and one third of the blame at most! If anyone should take the biggest fall for what happened here it's gonna be Albedo 'cause he's the cop! I'm a parollie that he's supposed to be watching and you aren't a legal adult!"

"*sigh* He's right, if we pull all this off you get the credit. If this fails I get the biggest fall, and Kevin is really just along for the ride."

"...Wait, pull what off?"

"The mission," Gwen said. She stood up, and wiped the panic off her face. "If what we saw here tonight is any indication then there's something very bad happening. If we're going to stop it we need to finish Grandpa's mission." Gwen put her hand out between the three of them.

"All the evidence here has probably been destroyed, but if Vilgax has one base on Earth, there's bound to be more." Albedo placed his hand atop Gwen's. The pair looked to Kevin.

"Like you guys could pull this off without me." Kevin rolled his eyes before giving a genuine smile, and putting his hand in the middle as well.

"Of course we can't," Gwen said before yawning. She leaned onto Kevin who blushed hard at how suddenly she seemed to trust him. "You have to drive us hooooome!"

"Yeah, also can I stay with you for a while? I'm kinda homeless."

"*sigh* I will drive you home, but my landlord doesn't allow strays." Kevin lifted up Gwen as Albedo popped a hole in the wall to check the outside temp.

"Albedo can stay in the rust bucket."

"Really!?" Gwen nodded in response. "Thank you! Oh my gosh this is so cool! I can't believe I get this is all happening, though the circumstances are less than ideal, still I-"

"Your geek is showing."

"Oh-right..Sorry! The temperature has lowered to the point were we should be able to get out." Albedo wrapped a viney arm around Kevin and Gwen. "Hold on, we'll be out shortly."

"...You don't think my car got caught in the explosion do you?" Both Gwen and Albedo broke into laughter. "Come on! This is serious!"

…

A sotoraggian kneeled before the angry figure on screen. The armored alien felt his injuries screamed at him from the position he was in, but his fear outweighed the pain.

"I apologise for my poor news report sir. Max Tennyson continues to evade us."

"This is unacceptable."

"If I may, my lord, the bad news doesn't stop there. A supply ship was destroyed in an explosion caused by Azmuth's prodigy, the plumber named Albedo, Kevin Levin, and Max's Granddaughter, Gwen. Gwen's powers have grown stronger, and… both Kevin and Albedo were wielding omnitrixes." The tension in the room grew heavier to the point where the sotoraggian felt like it could break his back.

"You will present a detailed report to your director." The armored alien scrambled to bow and leave as fast as he possibly could.

"So the other Tennyson child has a little team now. How cute. Looks like I'll have to remind her what happens to those who cross me once again." A malicious smile graced his lips as he imagined to pain in her eyes as he broadcasted the slow death of her grandfather across all plumber interfaces. He might even throw in some other plumber's demises as well, and he'd most definitely tagg that Brat's death on at the end. The final push to really break their wills. The warlord chuckled darkly to himself. That girl had no idea what she had gotten into.


	9. Alan Albright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to combine two episodes into one so the story would make sense. Just assume this is like, a few days after the last chapter. So, the next two episodes will be out of order. Meaning we get to see Grandpa Max and Ken next! If you're a fan of Mike Morning star though, you have to wait till Ben gets to earth to see him. Also I don't know if, or who, I should pair Albedo with. If you have a pairing you want to see tell me. Thanks!

The rat-like alien huffed in frustration, and a little worry. Leave it to Kevin to keep him waiting. His bony fingers ran over the form of the blaster under his coat. He nearly pulled it out when the dark alley he'd been waiting in was suddenly flooded with light, but relaxed at the soft hum of a familiar engine.

Kevin pulled his vehicle slowly up to the alien informant. He rolled down his driver side window as he approached.

"Kevin, buddy," the rodent whisper-yelled, "I've been waiting for like an hour!" Kevin glared back at him.

"I said I'd be here, and I'm here. Now what's the proposition, Argit?"

"Awwww, why ya gotta be such a downer?" The alien's quills relaxed along with his attitude. "After all we've been through, ain't ya glad to see yer ol' runnin' buddy?" Kevin began rolling up the car window. "No, wait! I've got that tech yer looking for." Kevin rolled his window back down.

"What makes you think I'm lookin' for anything?"

"Oh, come on Kev, Octagon Friedel says you've been video-messaging all the underground swappers. You're in the market for a specific premo-machino, and I got it."

"For real?"

"Oh, now you're listening to me? Now that I can do something for you?!" Argit pulled out a rusted flip-phone that seemed to have been repaired with alien tech. "You," he pressed a series of buttons before closing the phone, "are so off my contacts." Argit turned to storm off when Kevin leaned out the window to catch his jacket.

"Come on, Argie," Kevin said while trying to sound as sincere as possible, "you've burned me on so many deals so many times." Argit didn't seem to buy it, but Kevin could play dirty if he wanted. "Makes me forget how tight we really are." When the spiny alien's face softened at that Kevin did a little victory lap in his head. Oh, he definitely still had it.

"Kev, buddy." The two bumped fists. "I can't stay mad at you. *chuckle*(not when there's money involved)"

"Soooo, let's see it."

"Uh, I don't actually got it got it."

"Aw, come on! I-"

"BUT! I can make the connection with the guy who does." Argit only continued when Kevin gave him that all too determined look. That look that meant only two things: he was doing this for a friend, and he was desperate. "I have ta warn ya though, it's gonna cost ya." Argit had Kevin eating out of the palm of his hands.

…

"Can't we go any faster?"

"Yes."

"We're still going the same speed!"

"It's called the speed limit, space cop. On earth it's the the law, and it's as fast as we're going tonight." Kevin gave Albedo a smug grin through the rear-view mirror. He didn't see the look Albedo gave him at the dark bags under his eyes.

"Figures the moment we get a distress call you decide to start following the law."

"Guys-"

"Well, we can't all be friggin space cops."

"Guy-

"You don't need to be an officer to do something good for once in your life!"

"The hell you think I'm doing no-"

"Guys!" Gwen screamed. Kevin hit the breaks "The call is moving." Kevin glanced at the grid display being projected by the badge he had taken from Albedo's partner.

"That thing is way too fast to be human."

"If it is an alien," Albedo suggested, "then it could have something to do with the case Max Tennyson and I were working on-"

"Meaning it could be a clue to find Gwen's gramps…" Kevin grumbled, and, as much as he'd rather not speed with a headache, he kicked it into third-gear towards the fast-moving signal.

…

"Glorious Exalt, please reconsider-"

"Stop trying to stop me," Ben spoke quietly, but with determination. He was not about to let anyone, not even his husband, stop him from saving his family.

"Forgive me Exalt, but the Supreme already approved you to leave tomorrow, why are you sneaking out tonight?" The DNAlien shuffled behind Ben as the Exalt prepared a small scouting ship for travel. The ex-arachnichimp was proud to have been appointed as a personal assistant to the Exalt, and even more happy to find how… different he was from other Highbreeds. The Exalt wasn't aggressive or demeaning towards other species. Unfortunately the assistant was certain he'd be dead once someone found out what they were doing.

"Listen Paul, (the name Ben had given to his DNAlien assistant) I am not going to arrive chaperoned at my own planet by a fleet of ships, an army of DNAliens, and a delegation of highbreed! … Where is Squishy?!"

"Here, your excellency." Paul handed the defective Xenocyte he'd been holding to Ben-Ben.

"Perfect," he exclaimed before heading to the front controls. Paul sighed with resignation before turning to leave. "Were are you going?" This caught the DNAlien off guard.

"I… forgive me my liege, but I do not understand." Ben gave him an "are you an idiot" look before rolling his eyes and gesturing to the co-pilot's seat.

"You are coming with me." The DNAlien took a tentative step forward.

"Can I? Truly?!"

"You are," Ben confirmed while turning back to the controls. "Truly."

…

"The trail ends here. He can't be far." The half alien boy tried to slow his breathing to dim his flames a little as he heard the officers spread out through the corn. This didn't work very well as the lights only grew nearer, and his heartbeat roared in his ear like the flames pouring out from under his skin. He pressed himself as far under the tractor he was hiding beneath as he could till the lights died down.

"Now or never, Alan." Silently he slid out from under the tractor.

"Found him!" Alan gasped and went rigid when the cops light shined on him. He tried to back away only to come face-to-face with the sherif. He knew that look in the man's eye. It was the same one he'd given his father. The sheriff blamed him for the fires. He blamed him for the petty shoplifting the town boys did, the pranks on old man Warstisher, and probably the mud on his shoes. Rage quickly flared up to replace the fear that had gripped at Alan.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" His flamed grew brighter as he backed away from the sherif, and into a circle of officers.

"Doesn't work that way kid. Now you can come with us back to the freeze tank, or we can call the fire department out he-" Alan cut him off by knocking the flashlight out of his hand with a small fire ball. "That's it!" he roared as he and the other officers grabbed their guns, "Take him out!"

"Stay back!" Alan released a wave of fire from his body sending the cops flying into the corn. Their bodies laid slightly toasted around him as guilt joined the emotions warring within him. "A- are you ok-k-k-kay…?" He went to nudge the sherif only to pull back as a pinkish wall suddenly separated them.

"Don't touch them!" His head whipped around to see a girl that was apparently manipulating the wall. He'd expected to see the same hash glare he always got from strangers, but instead her eyes were filled with worry… for him. When Alan didn't move she relaxed, and the strange wall dissipated. "If you touch them when you're alight like this you'll burn them."

"Who are you?"

"Friends," said another teen who stepped out from behind the girl. "My name is Albedo, and this is Gwen. We received your distress signal." The albino boy continued to walk slowly towards Alan. He kept his body ready to spring at any moment, but what Alan couldn't tell is that he wasn't preparing to dodge an attack, rather, the plumber was preparing to chase.

"I didn't signal anyone." The half breed started to back up as Albedo approached. Careful to not step on any officers.

"Well, your badge is giving off a distress signal." Alan stopped. His right hand went over the green and black badge he kept on his chest.

"This is just a memento from my dad. It doesn't do anything."

"So you're a plumber's kid," Albedo smiled, "that explains everything." The sincerity in the teen's voice made Alan want to scream "Like hell it does!" Instead, he turned to make a break for it.

"AUGH!" The sheriff yelled in pain and released Alan's ankle. The teen had fallen when he'd been grabed, but before he could try to run a second time the half breed's face was forced to meet the ground again. He heard a hiss, like searing meat, behind him before he felt the barrel of a gun pressed to his temple. The sheriff panted heavily as he peeled himself off Alan's back. Gwen felt a wave of nausea come over her at the sight of his leftover flesh charing on the teen's back. The sheriff's whole front from the collar bone down was burnt and bleeding. Beads of the man's blood dribbled down onto the half human and hissed as they hit the flames. "Friends," the sheriff spat the word like venom, "I should've known you'd have accomplices. Now, you're all under arrest." Albedo gave the man a look of horror and disdain.

"You call yourself an officer yet-"

"I AM AN OFFICER! I am the sherif, and you will stand down before I blast the little pyro's brains out!"

"...Fine," Albedo raised his hands in defeat. "We'll do whatever you say. Just don't hurt the kid." Albedo kept his voice calm, and his gaze steady. He had been in similar situations before, but those times he had gone in with a plan, trained officers, and a reputation. This time he was a nameless kid who, with one wrong move, could get someone killed.

The sheriff breathed hard. His confusion was only barely masked by his anger and fear. He'd expected a fight. Finally having control of the situation was not what he'd expected. Of course this was the moment car headlights flooded the field. The sheriff launched himself out of the way on instinct.

The car took a sharp left, skidding to a stop barely a foot from Alan's face. The front passenger door swung open as Gwen and Albedo started running towards them. Gwen swung herself into the open car, but before Albedo could get himself and the half human inside three bullets whizzed passed them. The other officers were coming to.

"Drive!" Albedo yelled before transforming into heatblast, grabbing Alan, and taking off. Kevin hit the gas, cursing when he heard at least six more bullets hit his car before Gwen could put up a shield.

*Wee-ooo-wee-ooo-wee-ooo…* Gwen glanced behind them to see police at least two police cruisers coming up behind them.

"Kevin-"

"I KNOW! I'm tryin' to shake 'em, just give me a minute!"

"Let me try something." When Kevin gave her a nod of "O.K." she focused her powers over the whole car. A pink bubble stretched over it and began deflecting bullets, but before Kevin could thank her for the shield he felt his car getting lifted.

"Gwen!?"

"I got this!" Her face was scrunched in deep focus as the car continued to rise away from the officers. Kevin felt his stomach churn as the whole thing began to shake.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck shit fuuuu-" Kevin's mind was reeling before he looked over at Gwen, who seemed to be whispering a spell. Suddenly her face relaxed and she looked over at Kevin with bright pink eyes.

"Try not to puke on me." The officers below were blinded by a brilliant pink light. A shudder passed through them, and when they opened their eyes the car had vanished.

…

Whoever had made the crop circles had put one through a barn. Rather than going around it, they just sliced the barn like a piece of cake, and left it open. Albedo landed there before turning back into a human. The other pyronite seemed shocked, but quickly followed his lead. Albedo smiled at him and offered his hand.

"Name's Albedo."

"... Alan." He stood up a little straighter when they shook hands.

"Do you mind telling me what happened back there?" Alan sighed at the question.

"B-before I tell you anything, you've got to believe it wasn't my fault!"

"I know it wasn't, Alan." Albedo put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "But I can't help if I don't know anything." Alan looked the taller boy in the eye. It was strange to see it in the girl, but to see it again… these people were worried about him. They cared. Just like his mom before-

Alan hugged the older teen tightly around the waist as he finally let himself break down into tears. Albedo hugged him back and rocked slightly. He had been taught that rocking was a natural calming mechanism to humans, and whatever he was doing must not be completely wrong because Alan's sobs grew quieter. The boy started to catch his breath as Albedo gently moved them to sit on some crates.

"Every-thing hap-p-pened t-to-oo fast." Alan's shoulder's continued to shake while he spoke. "M-my mom's a human, and I thought I wa-as t-too till I woke up one morning, and my bed was on fire. My dad put it out. Then they explained it to me. He's a plumber. They're…"

"Intergalactic police," Albedo gave a small smile, "Did your dad give you his badge?"

"Y-yeah, before he-" Alan shuddered at the memories. "Those crop circles we flew over? My dad was trying to figure them out. A few nights he went out on his own, but he's retired ya see. One night, he didn't come back. Sherif Mason came to our house a few days later with the news. My mom had already been sick for a long time, but after my father's death she just got worse. This whole time whoever killed my father has been continuing to burn those circles. When the sheriff couldn't figure out who did it he turned to me as a scapegoat. I have no parents anymore, and as far as they care I'm not even human." Alan dropped his head in his hands.

"Alan." The boy looked back up at Albedo. "You have my oath as a plumber that I will do everything in my power to protect you. I'm not your parents, I'm not human, but I cannot let this happen. I swore to protect the innocent and deliver justice when I became a plumber. All you have to do is let me help you."

"You're a plumber?" Alan stared up at Albedo with eyes like saucers.

"One of the best."

"Okay, but let me help to!" Albedo nodded and Alan finally let himself smile. A bright light flashed just outside the barn before quickly dissipating.

"Hey, guys!" Gwen called as she got out of the car.

"Just in time. This is Alan. Alan, Gwen." Right after Albedo introduced them Kevin came stumbling out of the car.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Albedo inwardly cringed, Kevin looked even worse than he had coming here. Gwen noticed it too.

"What did you do to him?"

"I… tried out a teleportation spell?" She walked over to Kevin who was barely holding himself up against the side of the barn. "Maybe I should take you home, Kev."

"Hmn… fine, just don't-"

*Flash* Gwen disappeared with Kevin.

*Flash* Gwen reappeared alone.

"Where'd you put him?"

"He's puking in the rustbucket's bathroom."

"Great."

*Flash* Kevin's car disappeared.

"What'd you just do?" Alan asked.

"I cloaked his car. We might need it later." Albedo nodded in agreement before taking charge.

"Well, now that Gwen's light show is over let me show you what we saw." Albedo took out his badge and activated it's holo-function. "Ok, this is what I saw when we were flying over the cornfield." He began drawing out the circles and lines. Green trailed after his finger until a copy of the burns floated in the air. "It's not an exact copy, but this is basically it."

"Yeah, those are the crop circles my dad was investigating."

Gwen looked quizzically at the image, "I don't think those are crop circles. I think they're circuit boards."

…

"How are we doing this again?"

"Magic," Gwen answered with a grin. She had created an energy staircase up over the barn so they could get a better view of the burns.

"No, it isn't," Albedo stated, very confused. Gwen only laughed.

"You're right, but just saying it's magic is easier." They reached a slightly larger platform at the top of Gwen's stairs. From there the whole field was visible. Just about the entire area was marred with circles and lines, each one was plated with a silvery conductive film. "Like I said: they're not crop circles. They're circuit boards. I think this whole valley is some kind of machine." Albedo racked his brain to think of what device this could be when a glimmer caught the corner of his eye.

"Look, over there!" Gwen looked over to see to lights rounding out another circle.

"You're right Albedo, let's head down."

…

The three managed to sneak down through the corn without being seen. They had decided being teleported was too flashy and heading into what was inevitably a fight puking and dizzy might not be the best idea. Gwen felt a knot in her stomach, as well as a twinge of hope, when she noticed they were sotoraggians. Maybe they really were on grandpa Max's trail?

Whatever they'd been working on seemed to have been completed, because at that moment the sotoraggian nearest to them gave a signal to another further along holding some form of switch.

"Stop him!" Albedo cried as he lept out of the corn, but there was no way he could have moved fast enough, and the switch was flipped. The sound of a machine powering up filled the valley as the circuit board glowed. Albedo tackled the worker in an attempt to wrestle the switch away while Alan and Gwen stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed as a tall, disk-covered, pillar rose from the ground. Lightning stretched out from its top and clouds began forming along with high winds in what had only seconds ago been a clear night. The clouds were heavy and dark. Soon warm rain was dropping in buckets onto them.

"SWAMPFIRE!" *Wham* Albedo transformed and punched the sotoraggian out cold, but once he took the switch he immediately recognized the design. "This is bad."

"How bad?" Gwen asked as she and Alan rand over.

"This is a one signal switch. It turns on, but then it's dead."

"Wait, so we can't shut if off?!" Alan was panicking. Of course this was when the rest of the sotoraggians constructing the machine decided to show up. Gwen put up a shield just before they began firing at the teens with the strange tools they'd been using to create the circuit boards. Alan tried to activate his powers to no avail. He was thoroughly soaked. "This is really bad. Oof!" Alan had the wind knocked out of him when a white blur caught him around the middle. "What are- Al?"

"If that's short for Albedo then yes." He had transformed into XLR8, a kineceleran, grabbed Alan, and was racing to the weather tower. "Listen, I need you to disconnect to upper tower from its base." He zig-zagged to avoid the aliens shooting at them from the top of the tower.

"What about Gwen?!"

"She can handle herself, I need you to focus hard and remember what I'm going to tell you." Albedo deposited Alan at the tower's base. Then he ripped off one of the panels revealing a line of different colored wires. "Rip out the wires in this order: red, yellow, orange, blue, indigo, purple, blush, chartreuse, periwinkle, cyan, coral, sarcoline, wenge, glaucous, xanadu." Alan went pale.

"Uh, w-what happens if I mess up?" Albedo grabbed him by both shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes.

"We will all die from the explosion."

"WHA-" *Bzzap* A shot from the top of the tower whizzed by their heads.

"No time! That's redyelloworangeblueindigopurpleblushchartreuseperiwinklecyancoral sarcolinewengeglaucousxanadu! GO!" Albedo zoomed away to draw the fire before transforming into Jetray so he could start taking the guards out. Alan looked back into the field at the resulting blasts and glows of Gwen's battle, then back up to Albedo.

"I can do it. I can do it. I can do it!" He started with the red wire.

. Albedo soared up to the top of the tour, and immediately took out one of the chimera sui genes firing at him. He threw him off the tower before shooting his own lasers strait into the eyes of one that had been dumb enough to try to punch him. The vilgaxians were bigger, but their weapons worked poorly at close range. Albedo's lasers, on the other hand, were adapted to function at all ranges. He sidestepped a blast that froze half of the sotoraggian behind him. His eye lasers fired at his attacker's ankles while his tail knocked the frozen one off the tower. He'd taken out four more before the structure began to shake. The C.S.G.s held on to whatever they could while Albedo dive bombed off. He stepped down, searching for, and quickly finding the escaping form of Alan. He glided over the boy.

"Need a lift?" Alan looked up at the officer, then jumped with his hands above his head. Albedo caught him, and rose into the air just before a hunk of debri crashed down on the spot they'd just been. The whole structure finally fell over like a chopped tree sending up a wave of dust along with a spray of falling parts. The boys watched from the air as the dust and debris settled. Without the weather tower the rain came to a stop, and the sky began to clear. Once he deemed it safe Albedo set Alan down back in front of the barn. The half human was still catching his breath, though more from shock than anything else.

"Damn…" Albedo transformed back into a human while Alan stared at the wreckage.

"You did great." The plumber patted Alan on the back. "You pulled though when we needed you. A job well done."

"I- but… this!" Alan gestured to the wreckage. "It'll be on national television, the government is gonna dissect our asses!"

"Well, generally they dissect more than just the butt…"

"AL!" Alan snapped at the officer who just laughed.

"Don't worry, the cleaning crew in charge of earth probably hates me already, but they'll still clean up the mess and insure that even if one of the locals talk, it's disregarded as crazy mumbo jumbo."

"You can do that?"

"Of course."

"Hey guys," Gwen greeted as she walked out of the field. She seemed a little rumpled, but unharmed.

"Hey, so…" Alan looked down. "I guess your work here is done."

"Yeah," Gwen bent down so he could see her smiling at him. "Let's head home then." Alan looked back at her, clearly confused.

"Alright, I just contacted the plumber's headquarters in charge of earth. They'll handle everything so let's get out of here." Things were moving too fast for Alan again.

"Just let me find the car." Gwen started feeling around with her energy for Kevin's car.

"Anything you need before we go? Because I can provide you with the essentials so long as that's all you need."

"Hold on, I can go with you?"

"Either that or we leave you to get carted off to a plumber base stationed orphanage." The half human's expression read that the idea horrified him. "Come on, I mean, they're actually pretty nice, but I already told them you'd be coming with us anyway. So, need anything before we leave?"

"No, we can just go. Preferably before the cops show up again."

"Come on, guys." Gwen waved them over to Kevin's now visible car.

"You don't need to worry about them anymore," Albedo reassured Alan as they piled in.

"Thanks," Alan smiled, "for everything."

"It's what we do." Gwen pulled out the keys she had "borrowed" from Kevin, started the engine, and headed for the rust bucket.

"..." Alan looked between Albedo and Gwen as the two spoke.

"Man, Kevin is going to kill us!"

"No, he won't, he's too nice."

"Well, Gwen, with any luck he'll be passed out from the jetlag you gave him with that teleportation stunt." Both of them broke out into laughter at the thought of an angry, groggy Kevin.

"Um," Gwen glanced back at Alan then to the road. Albedo turned around in his seat to look at him. "Can I ask some questions?"

"Shoot," Gwen said with her eyes still glued to the road.

"So the big alien plot was to make rain?"

"Actually, it's a bit more concerning," Albedo sighed, "chimera sui genes are semi-aquatic. Their leader, Vilgax, uses a specialized suit to provide him with optimal conditions. They prefer warm temperatures, but so long as it's wet they're in their element. Providing themselves with such a natural advantage suggests they might be, and I'm loathe to suggest it, preparing an invasion." Both Gwen and Alan drew in a breath.

"For real?"

"Yes, it's unfortunate, but it also wouldn't be the first time they've used this tactic."

"Albedo, could you ask for the other plumbers' help?"

"Unfortunately, Gwen, it's not that simple. Technically, nothing they've done has breached treaty. They would have to annihilate one third of the earth for the plumbers to be able to take significant action." Gwen nearly growled at hearing this.

"So we're on our own until a ridiculously large amount of people die?"

"Basically, but with any luck it shouldn't come to that."

"I don't get it! Wouldn't it make more sense to react at the first signs of danger?"

"That's not how they see it, Alan. They're more concerned with keeping a primitive little planet like this from discovering technology above their level than they are with keeping it from Vilgax's clutches."

"But why?!"

"It's either: let Vigax have it, or start a huge bloody war that no one wants." The car fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"What was with the magic thing earlier?" Gwen seemed to get a pained expression from the question. "It's fine if you don't want to tell me."

"No," she sighed, "it's fine. I'm not half alien like you. You are half alien, right?"

"Pyronite, yeah."

"Well, I'm one fourth alien. It comes from my grandmother. I don't know what kind she was, or her name, but she's where I get my powers from. When I was little I thought it was magic, and my grandpa was content to let me keep thinking that. Until," the memories flooded back and tears pricked the corner of her eyes. "Something… bad happened, and our family was torn apart. Grandpa explained things to me, like what I really was, before my aunt and uncle left. We haven't seen them, or heard from them since."

"Must have been hard for you." Gwen shook her head at the comment.

"No, my aunt and uncle had it worst, and I can't even begin to imagine how hard it must be for you. To lose your parents like you did can be extremely traumatizing."

"Yeah, but my dad, whenever things got rough for him, he always said 'life goes on'. And It does." Alan gave her a weak, but happy smile as his own tears threatened to spill.

The rest of the car ride occurred in a clam silence. It felt better to be able to talk about it for both Alan and Gwen.

The moment of peace ended shortly after they pulled into the RV lot.

"Gwen," Albedo whispered, suddenly on alert a sense of danger twisted into his gut, "Did you leave the door open?"

"No." She parked just outside the rustbucket. "Stay in the car." Gwen cut the engine and exited Kevin's car. Albedo ignored her and got out too, but Alan decided against ignoring Gwen's commands.

"Looks like it was pried open with crowbars," Gwen observed.

"Or pickaxes," Albedo scowled coming out of Max's RV with said pickaxe in hand. "There are obvious signs of a struggle, a bit of blood, but not human. Our only chance it to move fast, and hope he still has his badge on him." They both made a break for the car. Gwen started the engine just as Albedo got back into shotgun.

"What's happening now?!" Alan held on for dear life as Gwen sped them out of the RV lot.

"Our friend's been kidnapped." Albedo frantically searched for Kevin's signal with his badge. "Found it! Turn left!" Alan felt his intestines shift when Gwen made such a sharp left they very well could have been two wheeling it for a moment.

"DO YOU EVEN HAVE A LICENSE?!"

"I have a learner's permit!" Alan was reconsidering his decision to go with these people as he clutched his father's badge like a lifeline.

…

"Stop! I can't GAH do *grunt* This any- AAHH- MORE." Kevin yelled out in agony as hunks of taydenite crystals were broken off his back by Vulkanus's minions.

"Oh no Kevin, you still got a looong way to go before I give you this." Vulkanus pulled out the holo-viewing disk that looked so small against his large robotic hand. "After all, those first few rounds were just you paying me back for the double crossing." The black market salesman laughed at Kevin, who scrunched his face up in pain. Vulkanus's voice grated on his ears, and worsened his pounding headache.

"Any day UGH but today. Give me some time to recover!" Vulkanus sneered down at his captive before slamming his foot against Kevin's head. If Kevin wasn't bolted to the floor he'd have been sent flying. Instead he was now barely holding on to consciousness.

"You're in an awfully poor position to make demands."

"He would be," A deep, whispy voice came from deeper within the warehouse that sent shivers of fear down Vulkanus's spine. "If he were alone." Both Kevin, and his captor turned to look at the voice. "But he's with us." There stood Gwen, Big Chill Albedo, and Alan who had dried off enough to transform into a pyronite again. Kevin let out a pained laugh, and turned to Vulkanus.

"Looks like they followed me."

"You have friends?" Vulkanus stared in disbelief before anger broke onto his face. "Had friends," he corrected himself before pulling out a heat blaster. Alan quickly stepped between his friends and the blast, the extreme temperature having little to no effect on him. Vulkanus's pickaxe weilding minions went aflted Gwen. This proved to be a poor move when she grabbed three with whip-like tendrils and began using them to beat the others into walls and crates. Albedo went invisible while Alan distracted Vulcanus. Kevin felt the restraints in his hands freeze, then shatter. His hulking crystal form fell forward into the no longer invisible arms of Albedo.

"Are you alright Kevin?" Kevin smiled weakly up at Albedo.

"The aliens you turn into all look so weird, albino." Yeah, Kevin was pretty out of it.

"Gwen!" Albedo called out.

"Bad time!" She answered. Gwen made a bubble around herself right before a large group of the pickaxe aliens dogg-piled on top. The moment the last one was on she exploded the bubble sending the minions flying in all directions.

"Trade places with me." Gwen glanced around at the pickaxe minions quickly coming to before nodding to Albedo, and teleporting to Kevin's side. The plumber quickly flew up over Vulkanus's minions, drawing their attention. They didn't even register what was happening before he had frozen them with a gust of sub-zero breath. Alan saw what his friends were doing and surrounded Vulcanus with a ring of fire.

"It's over. Give up."

"Grrrr… DON'T YOU GET IT? I'M THE VICTIM HERE! WHEN THE PLUMBERS FOUND ME THEY DESTROYED MY SHIP! I HAD NOTHING!"

"We do have a habit of punishing criminals, don't we?" Vulkanus barely had tim to turn around before Albedo phased through him. His chest began to freeze solid. Albedo continued to phase in and out of Vulkanus, leaving ice wherever he went.

"W-what are you doing?!" Vulkanus was completely frozen by the time he finished the sentence. Albedo only spared him a moment's glance before running over to Gwen and Kevin. Gwen was whispering a spell under her breath as she cradled Kevin's face in her hands. White sparkles danced over his skin, retracting the crystals jutting out from him, and shrinking him back to his normal size. He looked less and less like a giant rock candy monster, and more like and exhausted teenage boy.

"So, what are we gonna do with him?" Alan asked before knocking his knuckle against Vulkanus's frozen armour. He quickly retreated back when it started cracking, then shattered into pieces. "Wow, ok, that is weird." Alan pointed at Vulkanus's true form, which looked like an orange grub-baby hybrid in a diaper, as it ran towards a stash of taydenite crystals.

"On it." Albedo blasted tiny Vulkanus with his ice breath, leaving him frozen like his minions.

"Kev?" The plumber and the pyronite turned back to see Gwen holding a very drained Kevin's head on her lap while she checked his vitals.

"Hmmmnn, hey Gwen," his eyes were glazed over while he gave her a big dopey smile. "Have I ever told you you look really pretty with long hair?" Gwen's smile back was full of so much relief and joy she felt like she might just start crying. Albedo let out a sigh of relief at seeing Kevin mostly unharmed as well.

"What's this?" Alan asked, pulling a small disk out of the ruble that was Vulkanus's suit.

"Oh that?" Kevin said, peering around Gwen, "That's actually what I came here for. Heh, should've just had you guys beat that walking trashcan up from the start." Alan walked over and handed it to Kevin, who offered it to Gwen. "It's for you, from your grandpa."

"Another holo-viewer?"

"I hear this one's special." She looked down at the disc in her hand then back up to Kevin.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Think about it. I'm an ex-con, I've done a lot of stuff I'm not proud of. Stuff that if you knew you'd probably never trust me again."

"That's not how it works Kevin."

"It's not what you did that matters," Albedo added, "But what you're going to do."

"Uh, huh. You gonna look at that?" Gwen eyes went back to the holo-viewer as all three boys gathered around her. She pressed the button on the side, and another little holograph of her grandpa appeared.

"Gwen, if you found this message then you must be in pretty deep. There's a lot I can't reveal yet, but here's one thing I can: you can't go it alone. By now, you're probably meeting some of the other plumber's kids. But ya have to find more. You need to put together a team." Holo-grandpa fizzled out.

"Well, you got a head start on that," Alan mused.

"Yeah, I, *sigh*, I'll drive you all back to the rust bucket." Gwen's emotions were storming under her skin. How big was this if she needed a whole team of people? Could she really lead such a team? Everything was getting so out of hand.

Gwen had no idea.


	10. Chapter 10? BEN 10!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The middle gets kinda meh, but the endgame is strong. Up next: Ben! I wanted to introduce him on the tenth chapter, but sh*t happens. So next chapter. Also that one star douche bag.

An older man stepped into an empty diner, ironically called The Coffee Shop, around midnight. His coat was heavy with rain, and his hat rested low on his brow.

"Would you like to hear our special?" the waitress asked.

"Just coffee," Max answered without looking up at the woman. He didn't need to look anywhere to know that there was no special. The only thing cooking in that back room was stolen highbreed xenocytes.

"Don't get too many strangers here. What brings you to Santa Mira?"

"Great fishing. Great weather." The Waitress looked at him confused, but he only returned her gaze with a straight face.

"Our fish are all farm raised," she countered, "And this is the rainy season."

"I was misinformed." He took off his hat to give her a bitter smile. It faltered when she set a covered plate down in front of him.

"Here's your special."

"I didn't order that." Max's smile returned. The waitress grabbed the handle of the cover. And gave him her own bitter smile.

"It's on the house." She lifted away the cover and sure enough a xenocyte sprang out at him. Max backhanded it away just before the waitress grabbed him from behind. The seasoned plumber snapped his head back to crack her in the jaw, but even after the blow she still held on tight.

"You are one strong lady," Max grunted, "or are you?!" He reached back to rip off the holo-mask revealing a chimera sui generis. Max braced his legs on the table and launched the alien into the table of the booth behind them. It's strong grip had him tumbling with it. The table splintered in two, allowing Max to break free and roll away from his attacker. He barely had time to catch his breath before the squirmy little xenocyte was crawling towards him. Max managed to evade it, find a nice heavy coffee pot, and squash it like an oversized bug. The creature hissed. "I said: just coffee."

…

"You're really sweet to do this, Kevin." Gwen gave him a grateful smile. Kevin had been more than reluctant to drive them out to meet her brother because of what happened to his car last time. "Ken is-"

"What?" Kevin laughed, "Your brother's name is 'Ken'? Gwen and Ken Tennyson? What're your folk's names? Sven and Jen? Hey, it even rhymes with Be-" Gwen shot him a death glare. "Right, shutting up now." The group went silent as they drove past the welcome sign into Santa Mira. The rain was falling in buckets. Gwen kept her eyes on the road and shifted nervously.

"Gosh, I hope he's alright. I can't believe the awesome mobile would break down here of all places."

"The awesome mobile?" Alan asked.

"His car," Gwen replied, "he's a cool guy who drives the awesome mobile."

"I say we hit the garages in town." Albedo piped up. "Find Ken's car: find Ken."

"Good idea," Kevin praised, surprisingly honest, "I mean, how many garages can this hole support?" Two hours later he had changed his tune. "Five, five garages. One horse town, five garages?"

"Five garages so far," corrected Gwen as she peered through the window, "and if the awesome mobile isn't in this one we'll have to keep-" she spotted it. "Bingo." Kevin came up behind her and took a look for himself. Sitting in the garage was a mustard yellow car older than all of them and held together mostly with duct tape.

"That's the awesome mobile? That thing makes the rust bucket look like a ferrari!" Kevin laughed.

"Does a love for crummy cars run in your family or something?" Alan asked when he saw Gwen smiling at the awesome mobile.

"That's irrelevant," Albedo commented as he tried the door, "Besides it looks like they're closed anyway." Albedo started back towards Kevin's car.

*crash*

"Kevin!" Albedo hissed. Kevin only looked back from where he'd rammed the door in and shrugged. Gwen pushed past him to start looking over the car for clues. The rest of the group followed behind her.

"There must be something that can lead us to Ken."

"What, like maybe he left a note?" Kevin joked while popping the hood. "Woah."

"What is it?" Alan asked when he saw the purple chip Kevin had pulled out of the engine.

"The only thing here not covered in rust."

"It's alien tech," Albedo supplied before taking the device from Kevin to get a closer look. "It projects a field that dampens internal cumbustion."

"His car was sabotaged? Why? Ken's…"

"Too cool?" Kevin supplied for Gwen.

"Too normal," Albedo corrected. "He has nothing to do with aliens except familial relations."

"What's going on here?" Alan wondered out loud.

"Wouldn't mind knowin' that myself." The group spun around to see two men who appeared to be mechanics standing in the doorway. "What're you doin in my garage?" The rounder faced mechanic asked while stepping forward. The scrawny man behind him set down a white box.

"You want I should call the sheriff?" he sniggered.

"Yeah, you do that, Shem." Albedo was unimpressed, not only by the terrible acting before him, but also by the poor choice in fake names. "I bet he'd be real interested to find out what happened to the kid who owns this car." The scrawny mechanic looked scared, but the round faced one kept his cool.

"Whaddya mean? He dropped off the car, we fixed it, he didn't come back-"

*rupupata burrrr..* The mechanic's face fell with the sound of the busted engine.

"So," Kevin looked back at the phony mechanics, "you fixed it, huh?"

"We-we was aiming ta fix it," the scrawny one tried to explain, "but things got busy here." Meanwhile Gwen had snuck around behind them to the box. Albedo continued to go back and forth with the pair while she opened the lid. Inside was a green sludge that smelled somewhere between chlorine, lime, and playdough. Something under the slime poked through. Gwen reached down and grasped the pale thing. It felt akin to a shriveled plant, but it looked like a dead brain octopus with a computer chip sticking out of it.

"You put that down now, little girl." The round faced one pulled out a gun. He hadn't expected Alan to be faster when a blast of flame forced him to let go of the weapon. Lightning struck outside, showing their sotoraggian forms just before Kevin knocked them both unconscious.

"That's a work related accident," Kevin told the unconscious aliens, "you can sue." He looked back up to his team. "We got em, now what?"

…

Max's head bobbed out of the watered down slime. He only managed a few steps forward before a chimera sui generis spotted him. Its first mistake was not screaming for help. Its second was turning its back on Max to raise an alarm. He had the creep knocked out and teleported to the null void in seconds. Despite being an older, larger man, Max moved silently through the hatchery with all the skill of a seasoned plumber. He had the guards in front of the main office down in less time than the one out front, and the lock on the door was automatically hacked by his badge. He never even stopped to realise just how easy it was. Too easy.

"Grandpa Max…" The second he heard that Max was rushing into the room. He threw the desk and chair out of his way to see a struggling Ken. "Help me…" Ken's body was slowly being covered by the xenocyte, but it was unlike any other case Max had ever seen. The alien looked pale and sickly, it didn't hold on to him like a second layer of muscle, rather, it quivered and spat yellow fluids far too runny to be the slime the sub species was known for.

"Kenny, it's okay, boy," Max reassured as he helped his grandson to stand, "I'm here- AHH!" Ken zapped Max with a taser and the last thing the old plumber saw before passing out on the floor was Kenny giving him a weak smile.

When he came to he was being forced to stand by two sotoraggians, one on each side of him. Standing all dramatically ahead with his back to them was a larger chimera sui generis who turned around as he spoke.

"Max Tennyson, you have been active in your retirement."

"Oh, this is really just a hobby now," Max shrugged, "Man my age has to stay active."

"You have been a great irritation to us, plumber," the alien spat the word plumber like a curse. "You've delayed our plans."

"I could end your plans, too. It's obvious you're producing these parasites here, but it's also clear you have no clue what you're doing. Those chips you hacked into them combined with improper care? The plumbers might not mind, but I know a group who does."

"Well, aren't I thankful you have no way of contacting them then?" The alien smirked when this earned him a death glare from Max.

"You won't win."

"Pah! We are only hours away from completing a most crucial stage in our plan."

"Why my grandson? Why Ken?!" Max was now conscious enough to start struggling against his captors.

"He was brought here as bait," the alien calmly explained, "With you out of the way, there is no one who can stop us."

…

"It's Ken!" Everyone stopped in their tracks. "It's my brother!" Gwen dropped her glow and tried to go to him, but Ken lashed out at her. She evaded his claws before capturing him in magical tendrils. They had followed the lead they got from the fake mechanics too a fish hatchery. After managing to swim inside through the hatchery tanks they were surrounded, but now the hatchery had stilled.

"Dude," Alan breathed, "What happened to him?" Ken was mostly the same sickly looking alien they had been fighting tens of just moments ago. The only part of him that remained human was barely half his face.

"He's becoming a DNAlien," Albedo explained just before Ken threw up a stomach full of watery yellow gunk. "A very sick DNAlien. They all are." Albedo looked around at the struggling creatures they had barreled through in the fight. They were pale, thin, and weak. Freaking hell would the atasians be pissed if they saw this. It was one thing for them to beat up, degrade, or even kill their own DNAliens, but they were always sure to keep them healthy, and heaven forbid they be used by anyone who wasn't atasian.

"What's with the chips?" Kevin pointed down at the hardware spliced into the DNAlien's brain.

"It's probably what they're using to control them."

"How do we fix it?" Gwen asked while giving Albedo a pleading look.

"Like this," Albedo put his hand on Ken's head, and, after a flash of red light, the sickly xenocyte retreated off the man's body.

"Gross,"Alan gagged. Gwen rushed to hug her brother who moaned in pain.

"It's okay Ken," Albedo knelt down in front of Gwen's brother, "Everything's going to be just fine."

"Nothing's fine," Ken shook his head, "I captured grandpa, handed him over to them! I-I couldn't stop! It was- it was like I was watching someone else…"

"They have Grandpa Max?"

"Yeah, Sis, that's why they took me. They needed him. Their plan, it's terrible!" Ken stood up with Gwen's help. She looked up the stairs to where Grandpa Max was most likely being held.

"We're going to go get him."

"Wait," Ken huffed as he gained his balance, "I'm coming with you." Gwen and Albedo were about to protest, but Kevin stepped in.

"You wanna help? Cool."

"Kevin, we can't just let him-"

"Ah-ba-ba," Kevin held up a hand to silence Albedo, "Cool." Albedo opened and closed his mouth like a fish. He hand so many reasons why they shouldn't be doing this! He looked back at the tall, red-headed male who looked down at Albedo with a scary amount of determination for a guy who was dying just minutes ago.

"Fine, but stay close to me." Albedo ordered before helping Ken support himself on the plumber's shoulders.

"You look pretty familiar, you know," Ken mentioned as they headed up the stairs too a distinctly alien door within the human-built fish hatchery.

"Yeah, I'll open that can of worms when we make it out of here." Albedo waved his badge in front of the lock, and when the door slid open there sat Grandpa Max. He was bound to a chair in heavy plastic chord, but otherwise seemed unharmed.

"Grandpa!" Ken and Gwen exclaimed in union. Gwen rushed over to him. Her power cut easily through the chords and she hugged Max after he stood back up.

"Alright, we have him, now let's go!" Ken spoke in a fearful, but still very determined, manner.

"Ken?" Max looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry about getting you caught, but we have no time! They didn't just lure you here to get you out of the way. They're going to make an example of y-"

"Attention, all personnel: initiate project H.G. now." The voice over the speakers had sent the chimera sui generis below into a frenzy of action. The group rushed to the window just as explosions shook the building and fire filled the floors below.

"What are they doing?"

"Destroying evidence, Gwen. We need to get out of here." Max started back the way they had come from, the kids tearing after him. "Gwen, take the team left," Max said before running right. Gwen stopped in her tracks.

"Gwen?!" Alan panicked.

"That's not the way out," Ken pointed out.

"I know, Ken, and Grandpa knows too." Gwen ran after Max with the boys on her heels.

"Um, so, what are we doing?" Alan asked.

"Helping my grandpa." Gwen led them around the corner just in time to see Max pinned down by a larger chimera sui generis. Its grip tightened around his throat, but before anyone could do anything, Ken hurled himself at the alien.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Ken's rage fueled a power he never even knew he had as bright red lightning. The alien screamed before throwing Ken back at the group.

"Another one," it rasped. Electrical burns boiled on its skin where Ken had managed to hit it, but its grip on Max had only loosened enough that the old plumber could breath; not escape. "Still, you are too late."

"Let him go! Everything is destroyed!" The chimera sui generis captain only laughed when Gwen said this.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Chief." The alien turned back to Max. Seeing what the human had in his hand made him pause.

"A null void warp projector? You think you can imprison me?"

"No, but without the focusing lens," Max snapped said part off, "this thing will do a pretty good impression of a hand grenade. I figure it'll take out half a mile." Max looked back at the teenagers. "Gwen, put a force field around you and the others!"

"Grandpa Max, I-"

"Do it Gwen! And-" he smiled, "be a good girl." Gwen had just enough time to put up the field before everything went white. Unlike the explosion they had been caught up in before there was no fire, no rumble, and no lingering flames. When the smoke cleared there was just… nothing.

"That was… pretty hardcore…" Kevin's voice was barely a whisper, but it echoed in the silence left behind by the explosion.

"He, he saved the whole world," Ken wavered somewhere between despair and wonder.

"Yeah, he did," Albedo put a hand on Ken's shaking fist, "for now, but if I know anything about Vilgax: this is only the beginning."

"You cannot be for real right now," groaned Alan, "their grandpa just died, and you're telling us it only get's worse?!"

"Unfortunately," Albedo nodded. Gwen wanted to cry. She wanted to break down like she was a little girl again and Ben or grandpa would help her through anything. She didn't though. Ben was dead. Grandpa Max was dead. Now, it was up to her. She had to lead this team, she had to be strong, she had to-

*beep beep* "Incoming transmission." Both Kevin and Albedo's hans went to their plumber's badges.

"Dude, someone just hit 'send all' over the plumber communication lines," Kevin announced.

"This is bad," everyone looked at Albedo.

"Show us," Gwen ordered. Albedo bit his lip like he wanted to argue with her, but displayed the message anyway. The symbol of the Vilgaxian empire blipped up before a montage of videos began to play. There were several gasps as footage of death after death were shown. All of the murders were done by an obvious member of the Vilgaxian empire. Most of them were killing plumbers, but plenty of the victims were also just innocent bystanders. Alan had to look away to stop himself from losing it. The videos showed each death in gruesome detail. The only thing it didn't have was the audio from the murders. Instead, there was a recorded message from a voice Gwen would sooner die than forget.

"Plumbers: symbols of peace and order. Bah, you are nothing but weak fools who seek glory, but shy away from true battle. One by one the planets under your 'protection' continue to fall. Day by day my power grows, and your superiors do nothing to stop me." Footage from just moments ago went up. Grandpa Max being strangled as Vilgax went on. "Hello, Gwendolyn Tennyson." Gwen's heart dropped to her stomach. "You've always wondered what happened to your cousin, yes? Well, this part of the message is just for you." Gwen felt time slow around her as Vilgax's voice was silenced in favor of the screams of a ten year old human boy. There was Ben, strapped into a giant whirring machine, his body mutating and stretching till he was unrecognisable. Blood, hunks of flesh, and vomited up guts pooled under him. His blood, alien and human alike, ran as steady as the tears down Gwen's cheeks. Albedo cut the footage just before Kevin enveloped Gwen in a hug. She still tried to contain herself even as Kevin was rocking her back and forth while whispering reassurances in her ear.

She was only really calm again about halfway home. Everyone had piled into Kevin's car, but no one had dared to say a word since the video.

"We're not going to let this stop us." Everyone except Kevin looked up at Gwen. Kevin glanced at her when she squeezed his hand, which she had only let go of long enough for them to get into the car since they'd hugged. "We're going to build up our team. We'll work together. And we'll send those Vilgaxians back to their mothers in eight by nine shipping boxes." The look in her eyes when she turned to look at the three boys in the back seat was terrifyingly dark and resolute. Albedo was the first to start, and in a matter of seconds all three boys in the back seat were applauding her. Whether out of terror or respect they weren't really sure.

"For Max and Ben," Ken spoke under his breath like a prayer. Albedo looked over at Gwen's brother, whose green eyes still glowed red with newly discovered anodite power.

"For them, and the universe."


	11. Arrival

"What is your plan, O Glorious One?"

"First, Paul, you really need to start calling me Ben."

"I could never!" the four armed DNAlien gasped.

"Fine, then just call me Exalt, no more weird titles."

"As you wish, my Exalt." Paul bowed.

"Alright," Ben stood up with squishy on his shoulder, "We need to find Gwen or Grandpa Max first. We should be near my hometown if my calculations are correct. With any luck, Gwen hasn't moved." Ben made his way off the ship before turning around and handing Squishy to Paul. "I need you to stay here. Watch the ship and Squishy. If anything happens, I'll contact you."

"What?! B-but my Exalt, I can't just let you wander a foreign planet alone!"

"Foreign? This is my homeworld."

…

"Are they still watching that?" Albedo asked Kevin as they drank their smoothies.

"Yup."

"Do you think we should be worried? They've been at it for hours."

"No, Kevin," Alan answered for Albedo as the half human approached with his own smoothie, "let them grieve." Alan, Kevin, and Albedo watched the Tennysons rewind the holo viewer of their grandpa for the hundredth time. When it ended this time, though, Gwen looked up at Albedo.

"Do you still have the footage of Ben?" She asked.

"Yes?" Albedo got a bad feeling about this.

"Can you show us?"

"You want to see it?" Albedo and the others were shocked.

"Please," Ken pleaded. Albedo really wanted to say no. Like, he really, super wanted to say no, but he ended up pulling out his plumber's badge anyway. He skipped to the part with Ben and turned off the sound. Gwen took the badge from him. Both Ken and Gwen's eyes watered, but this time neither cried. They watched till they omnitrix fell off and Ben's still shifting body was carted off. "This is all that's left then." Ken shook his head sadly. "We don't even get a body to bury. Not for either of them."

"...You should be proud of what they've done." Ken huffed at what Albedo said.

"Proud, angry," Ken stood up, "I mean, what do we even do next?!"

"Well," Albedo took his badge back from Gwen and switched the screen to show a map with several blips across it, "each of these is a plumber's badge. I figure if we go around and try to recruit the people in possession of them we'll stand a better chance against Vilgax."

"Right," Alan joined in, "Find the badge find the plumber!"

"Not exactly, most of these badges will probably be in the hands of a plumber's kid," Albedo informed.

"Why?"

"Well, Ken," Kevin started to explain, "Plumbers can always get a new badge, but if their kid also has one then it'll prevent them from getting shipped off planet, or allow them to call for help in an emergency."

"Like what mine did?" Alan asked.

"Exactly."

…

Morningstar felt like he was walking on pins and needles. Things were getting way out of hand: first Trina almost caused an absolute catastrophe on the interstate, then a group of plumber's kids and an actual friggin plumber swoop in to save the day, and now he had the Gwendolyn Tennyson on his doorstep!

The group had easily handled the situation. The plumber had transformed into a huge white dino-thing, and held up the bridge. Gwen helped civilians off the bridge while her brother directed them away. The metal-armed guy saved the trucker who had swerved to miss Trina which had caused this whole catastrophe, and the fire kid saved Trina before she could be hit by another car. By the time he got there, the plumber was putting out the truck fire by dropping the rubble from the bridge onto it.

Of course, then Mike Morningstar had made the terrible mistake of flirting with Gwen; how was he supposed to know three of the guys with her were her older brother, fanboy, and possessive almost-boyfriend?! Mike nearly beat his head against the wall over the fact that he'd invited them all over. What had he been thinking?! The doorbell rang. Mike answered it with a bright smile that was hard to keep up with three guys, who could probably beat the shit out of him, glaring daggers through him.

"What is all this stuff?" Albedo asked once they reached his tech room.

"Some of my dad's plumber gear," Mike answered nervously, "I brought it over from his headquarters. I could take you over there later if you want." Please don't arrest me. Please don't arrest me. Albedo nodded, he even stopped glaring at Mike to look closer at the tech.

"Yeah, I can see why your dad would let you have this stuff. It's pretty dated." What? "I mean, most of it seems functional, but a lot of the services for this tech have been discontinued. You can't even access many databases, or do downloads of recent files and updates." Is that why his father never got mad at him for taking it then? Because it was old junk? "Wow," Albedo exclaimed as he headed over to a screen on the far side of the room, "did you seriously try to patch into the central plumber's monitoring network with this?"

"I am patched in."

"No, you're not. Look at how fuzzy that image is, and it keeps slipping out! Your transmissions must be so staticy. Not to mention how awful loading any files must be." Albedo started typing away at the computer, "Still, it's impressive that you got this far on what I assume is a very limited knowledge." A password screen popped up and Albedo typed something before anyone could see. When the screen from before came up it was far less glitchy. "There, now you're actually in the system. I'd need to fix up your tech to make it more efficient if you want it even better, but now things should be quite a bit easier. You'll still have access to everything you did before like global and interplanetary internet, earthbound law enforcement frequencies, and the badge communicator channel. Now, though, you can also get into records, interplanetary news, cross-sector chatrooms, plumber guides, and even send in applications to get certified for specialty work."

"That's so cool!" Alan exclaimed at the same time Ken said sweet. Gwen smiled from the side. This was a perfect opportunity.

"Mike," the boy in question turned to her, "I'm forming a group of capable people to defend the earth from a terrible threat. Right now, we're all there is," She gestured to her team, "but I would be honored to include you in our mission."

"I'd love to," Morningstar smiled. Just then the lights flickered.

"Forgot to pay your electric bill?" Kevin jabbed when the lights went out completely. Not even a second later they were back on again.

"The electricity around here's been a little undependable lately, but no worries, my backup generator kicked in."

"This isn't a local brown out," Albedo informed the group, "Look at the spikes in power usage at the local plant." the plumber pointed out the chart he'd brought up on screen. "The energy drain is enormous."

"Really?" Morningstar said out loud. Let it go, you shitty plumber! I swear to god if he says we should go investigate I'll snap his pale little neck! he screamed internally.

"Something strange is going on for sure," Ken frowned as he came up behind Albedo to get a better look at the readings. Gwen put a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"We understand you wanting to check this out, and since we're a team now the rest of us will have your back."

"Thanks, we should," Mike answered stiffly as he continued internally screaming.

…

It had been a very long time since Ben had been on earth, but not so long that he wouldn't look twice at a group of school girls breaking into a power plant. All of them seemed ill, which only spurred his drive to follow them further. Those girls could very well need help, or perhaps they looked that way because they were in a bad situation. Like, if they were meeting some drug dealer here. Ben shuddered to think what might happen to them. He never would have expected to see them electrocuting themselves!

"Stop at once!" Ben commanded. The school girls growled and hissed at the Atasian like wild animals before one of them tried to charge at him. Her strength, though impressive for how sickly she appeared, was no match for his. Ben scooped up the girl just before deflecting a hunk of metal thrown by another. The three not in his grasp began to converge on Ben like something out of a zombie movie. He was careful not to hurt them as he picked them up. Now, here he was: a giant alien standing with two sick girls in each hand wondering how he could get them to a hospital without getting caught. Looking down at them he noticed that not only were they all wearing the same school uniform, but all of their arms were littered with star marks. Ah, so a Lucitifian got into the area then. Ben just hoped it hadn't found Gwen.

"You there!" Ben spun around to see a group of teens standing just in front of the gate. The blonde boy in front, the black boy in back, and the albino who was dressed as a plumber, but was much too young to be a plumber were all new to him. It only took a second, though, for him to recognise the other three. He nearly dropped the girls clawing weakly at his arms in shock. Heck, he was on the verge of crying tears of joy. "You will unhand those girls immediately!" the blonde boy continued from earlier. Ben snapped out of his moment and back to the task at hand.

"Of course," he replied, "I-"

"Why did you bring them here in the first place?! Were you planning to kill them?!" the blonde boy continued to yell.

"No, I merely wanted to-"

"What you wanted is irrelevant, now hand them over or we'll-"

*wham*

"Ouch! Albedo! Why the hell'd you do that?" Mike certainly wasn't expecting the look of sheer panic on Albedo's face. The plumber didn't even offer an explanation for punching Mike before he was on the ground bowing before the giant alien.

"Please forgive my companion, your Excellency. He is young and inexperienced! I beg you to show us mercy!" The whole group was silent. What was Albedo doing?

*sigh* "Listen, I'm not going to punish you or anything. Can you please just ensure that these girls get to a hospital?"

"Of course, O Great Exalt." Albedo was up just as fast as he'd flung himself down. The huge alien headed towards them. He kneeled down and gently let go of the girls who were grabbed by Mike, Ken, Alan, and Kevin. Albedo was about to thank the Highbreed Exalt and ask him why he was here when the bride of the Supreme bent over and pulled Gwen into a huge hug.

"W-wait, what are you doing?"

"Oh, Gwen!" Ben exclaimed, "I missed you so much! I thought I'd never see you again, and I was so scared!" suddenly the Exalt started laughing, "I'd! Did you hear that? I just used a contraction and no one got upset! Oh man, I missed Earth!" Had the Exalt gone insane?

"Your majesty, are you of sound mind?"

"Never been sounder!" Ben looked down at Gwen, who was still in his arms, "I know you don't recognise me, but I recognise you, Gwen." He looked over at Kevin, "Kevin Levin." Ben's gaze fell on Ken, "Kenny Tennyson."

"Who are you?" Kenny asked. Tears were starting to drip from all eight of Ben's eyes. He let go of Gwen so she wouldn't get dripped on.

"You took me to my first soccer game. You," He pointed to Kevin, "were my best friend for all of three hours before you became a giant mutant creature bent on ending my life. Gwen," Ben turned back to face his cousin, "it's been so long!" Gwen was staring up at Ben with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious…" she whispered.

"I'm as serious as Sumo Wrestlers is the greatest cartoon, video game, and card game franchise ever! It's me: Ben Kirby Tennyson! My eyes used to be green, I could never shut up, you called me dweeb, and we went on adventures with Grandpa Max. Oh man, I can't wait to see him again! How are my parents? How are your parents? Are you friends with Kevin now? Who are these guys?"

"Wait!" now tears were welling up in Gwen's eyes, "Tell me something only the real Ben would know. Tell me… "

"Chilly cheese fries, cats, Feedback, Cooper," Ben got on his hands and knees in front of Gwen, "what can I say for you to believe that I am Ben? That I am me?" Gwen could only stare. What could he do that he hadn't already done? She had never stopped grieving for Ben, the bratty little ten year old who had been her best friend. After all these years, could this giant alien really be him? "I know I look different, and I should have tried to come home sooner, but I'm here now. I won't let Vilgax hurt my family, or my world again." There was silence as Gwen and Ken warred internally on whether or not to believe him. Albedo was still trying to decide if the highbreed Exalt had lost his marbles or not.

"...Hey Benji." Ben looked over at Kevin. Would Kevin belive him? All eight of Ben's eyes widened when he saw the device on Kevin's wrist. "Albedo said that the omnitrix is bound to Ben Ten. Vilgax couldn't use it, and all I can do is absorb DNA from it. If you really are who you say you are, though, you should have no problem making it work." Ben felt the weight of six pairs of eyes grow with expectation as Kevin let the omnitrix fall off his wrist. The device came undone like a leech that wanted nothing to do with it's host. Morningstar was extremely lost at this point, but was now struggling to hold two girls since Kevin had shoved the one he was supposed to be containing off on Mike. Luckily, Albedo quickly stepped in to help, and took one of them off his hands. Kevin managed to get about a yard and a half away from the Highbreed before the omnitrix flew out his hand to attach itself to Ben's wrist. A wave of nostalgia washed over Ben. Suddenly, he was ten years old and the tears were streaming down his face and chest again. He fumbled a bit when activating it. Ben wasn't sure weather it was tricky because his vision was blurred, his hands were giant and clawed, or because it had just been so long. He chose the first alien that popped up. The green glow that consumed him had Gwen on cloud nine. I really was Ben, after all this time he was alive! She was going to kill him. The green glow receded just before a red jacket was thrown around Ben's waist.

"T-thanks," Ben said to Albedo as he tied the jacket around his naked waist. He couldn't believe his luck that the alien he'd chosen just happened to be himself, or, rather, his human self.

"Ben!" Both Gwen and Ken were rushing over to the fifteen year old human boy. Gwen enveloped him in her arms. Ken hugged them both at the same time. "Where have you been?!"

"Well," Ben smiled nervously, "have-"

"Ouch!" The moment was ruined when Mike yelled out in pain. Albedo had left Mike with two girls again, and both him and Alan were trying to contain the one Ken had let go of. In the process Mike had gotten bit.

"How about we get these girls to a hospital or something first?" suggested Alan as he struggled to not burn the girls in his grasp.

"Right," Gwen quickly snapped back into leader mode. Ben would still be here after they helped these girls.

"Gwen," Ben put his hand on her shoulder, "You should know that, while it is important to get these girls medical help, they won't get any better unless we find the Lucitifian responsible."

"Lucitifian?"

"An alien species that feeds off mana. They can be identified by the mouths on their hands that leave star shaped bruises on their victims."

"Star shaped?"

"Yes."

"Like," Gwen lifted her sleeve, "this?" Ben gasped.

"This is bad! I was hoping it hadn't found you yet. With your powers you're like an all you can eat buffet to these guys. Luckily they travel alone, but we need to find it fast. Have you seen anyone who-"

"Gwen, Ben, are you coming?" Kevin called out from the car. "Mike, Alan, and Albedo are gonna fly there. If one of you two also fly we can fit all the girls in the car." It was at that moment that Mike made the mistake of hovering. Once Ben saw those sparkles he slapped his hand over the omnitrix and pounced on Mike in his Highbreed form. "Dude!"

"He's the one who did this!" Ben explained, "His species is rare, but I've met his kind before. The only place these parasites are harmless in on their home planet." When Kevin's back was turned the girls escaped his car. Alan noticed, and was about to say something when more girls started to appear. There was now eight of them, and they were all watching Ben.

"Stop!"

"No, you're lucky I'm only going to let these girls have their power back. I could easily report you. I might not mind species under Highbreed control leaving the empire, but most everyone else does." The zombie like girls came forward. Each grasped some part of Morningstar as Ben got off of him.

"No! Stop, GAHHH!" Mike screamed in agony as the power he'd stolen was stripped from his body. Rays of white light blasted the girls back. They were no longer zombie like, but the Lucitifian they'd attacked now looked even worse than they had.

"Hmph," Kevin puffed after a moment. He marched forward and snapped the plumber's badge off of Mike's Belt. "You don't deserve this," he growled before absorbing the metal from the badge into his and and crushing it like a grape.

"Well…that just happened," Alan marvelled. "I don't think we've ever solved a case so quickly."

…

After Albedo called in his guys, the Morningstar mess was dealt with, and the girls all got home safely, the team converged in the rust bucket. Ben was currently wearing some of Kevin's old clothes while Albedo tinkered with the omnitrix still on Ben's wrist. Gwen had told Ben on the way there what had happened to Grandpa Max, and the Exalt was still coming to terms with it. Alan was sitting on the couch that now served as his bed, Kevin was next to him. Ken was leaning on the back of the dining space chair Albedo was sitting on. Gwen stood in the center.

"Alright, I have questions."

"Ask away," Ben answered Gwen.

"Where have you been?"

"In the Atasian empire. Mostly on Agustaka itself, but I've been plenty of other places too."

"Why did you never come home?!"

"I wasn't allowed to. For a long time no one believed that I was actually a human who'd been turned into a Highbreed. By the time they did I was considered too important to leave."

"Couldn't you at least try to contact us?"

"It's forbidden to contact plumbers without permission from the Supreme."

"Why come back now then?" Kevin interrupted Ben and Gwen's back and forth with his own question.

"I, kinda snuck off to help save Earth from Vilgax."

"Oh my God," Albedo whined as he finished his adjustments to the omnitrix. "Are you trying to get us killed?!"

"Your aren't going to be killed. I'm the only one he can punish for this. Besides, I got permission to come help. I just went a little earlier than I was supposed to."

"What's with the bracelet?" asked Alan. Ben looked down at his wedding bracelet. The green crystal had shrunken to fit his human wrist, and now sat opposite of the omnitrix.

"This," shit, how could he explain this to his family, "I'm… married?"

"WHAT?!" Kevin, Gwen, Ken, and Alan all yelled in tandem. Albedo quickly stepped in to explain.

"Highbreeds sexualy mature at eight Earth years, and I'm sure it was all perfectly consensual."

"Yes, it was," Ben backed Albedo up before taking over the explanation, "I've been married for two years now, and I'm very happy with my significant other."

"Ben, you are fifteen!"

"I know, Ken, but that doesn't actually change things. Biologically, I'm a Highbreed now. Even If I was born human, and spent most of my life on earth."

"Besides, he has to go back eventually," Albedo supplied. Gwen started to panic.

"Back? He can't go back! Ben belongs here! We're his family, he needs to be here!"

"Gwen," Ben held up his hands, trying to calm her down, "he's right. I have responsibilities there, but I promise to visit and call from now on."

"When? When are you going?"

"After Earth is safe from Vilgax." Ben grasped Gwens hands, "you are my family Gwen, but my mate is too."

"Why can't they just come here?" Ken tried to reason.

"Remember when I called Ben 'Exalt'?"

"Yes?"

"Exalt is the title of the mate of the Highbreed Supreme, ruler of the Atasian empire. Which is more powerful than the plumbers and Vilgaxian empires combined." Everyone but Ben and Albedo looked like they had just gone through the twilight zone. Ben was royalty?!

"I do not know how to respond to this," Kevin said in shock.

"...He's really nice," Ben offered in attempt to end the awkward moment.

"He?" Kevin gasped. "You're gay?!"

"Technically, I'm a hermaphrodite now," Ben answered.

"Sooo… you're the bottom?" Kevin was never going to let him live this down.

"What's his name?" Gwen interrupted.

"Reinrassic III."

"And you love him?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I support you," Gwen's words brought a smile to Ben's face, "but if he hurts you I'll-"

"For the sake of all planets under plumber protection you won't do anything."

"What? Albedo, I-"

"No Gwen, you don't understand. The Highbreeds hate everyone who isn't a highbreed. They are very powerful, and will not hesitate to kill us if you get between the Supreme and Ben."

"He's not that bad, Albedo!" Across the galaxy a furious overlord was already plotting the invasion of the plumber empire. For Ben-Ben's sake, he would wait, but if anything should happen to his beloved all hell would break loose across the universe.


	12. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took soooooo loooong to write! School is out and I got a puppy. Praise my editor for she is a saint, and thank you to everyone who kept reading this fic. Ten points to you and a hundred to my reviewers.

Deep in the woods, an alien ship crash-landed on the opposite side of town from Ben's ship. From the wreckage dripped a green and black ooze that took the shape of a creature somewhere between a dog and a slug. The little creature leapt out of the crater caused by the smoking ship. It slithered towards the sound of cars. On a backroad going into town, a truck driver was stranded. His engine had died and he grumbled as he circled his rig to check for any further damage. For the small alien this was the perfect chance. He kept in front of the machine, taking only a moment to admire the large red truck and it's chrome finish before throwing itself onto the grill. It seeped into the machine like honey through a grate. Black and green lines bled over the console before spreading across the cabin, and eventually taking over the entire truck. The driver, who was behind his truck trying to fix it, had no idea what was happening before the possessed vehicle sped off into the night.

…

Ken, Gwen, and Ben watched as Gwen's high school tennis team faced off against their sister school. Ben was on cloud nine: he had been reunited with his family and was going about as an ordinary human. Normally the omnitrix would eventually time out, but Albedo had adjusted it so he could stay as a human for twenty four hours at a time, but he could only turn into a human. Not that Ben minded, his Highbreed form was powerful enough. After last night Ben had gone back to his ship which would act as a temporary home of sorts while he was here. Ben smiled to himself as the match wrapped up. He couldn't wait to introduce everyone to Paul and Squishy.

The girl on the court, Julie Yamamoto, only needed one more score to win. Before serving she peered into the stands, and for a moment she felt her heart stop. A boy around her age with just the barest hint of muscle, messy brown hair, and eyes the most brilliant shade of green watched her. She smiled at him. He gave her a big smile and small wave in return.

"Making new friends?" Gwen grinned as Julie served.

"You think so? Man, it'd be great to have some human friends."

"What are we?" Ken asked, "chopped liver?"

"I meant some normal human friends," Ben laughed before looking down at his wrists. "You do not suppose she would think I am- wait. You don't suppose she'd think I'm weird, do you?"

"Ben, you are weird, but you're also funny, and sensitive, and well mannered. Unlike some people I know." Gwen looked back to school at Kevin who was passed out in the back of the stands.

"Maybe he'll wake with true-love's kiss?" Ken teased. Gwen only had enough time to open her mouth before Julie won the match and they all, except Kevin, stood up to cheer. Gwen went over to wake up Kevin while Ben and Ken waited for them to the side of the field.

"Hi," Ben was startled, but fell back into a casual stance when he saw that the person who'd snuck up on him was Julie.

"Hi, uh, good job out there. You have a lot of skill," Ben answered.

"Thanks, I've never seen you around before. Are you new in town?"

"Actually," Ken stepped in, "he's my cousin, he kinda just moved back."

"Well, I'm Julie," she introduced herself as she stuck out her hand to shake.

"Ben," he was a bit hesitant to take it, but managed a somewhat normal hand shake with the beautiful girl.

"Nice to meet you, Ben. Say, would you maybe want to hang out sometime?"

"Sure, when?"

"How about tonight? We could go to the pier."

"That sounds great. I'll see you then." Gwen and Kevin finally reached the group and they headed back to Kevin's car. Ken was the only one who looked back to see Julie do a little victory dance. This might end very badly.

…

"Hey, Princess," Kevin grinned as he walked into Ken's room where Ben was trying to get his hair to lay right, "Gwen told me you needed a favor."

"Oh, yeah. See, I kinda wanted to go to the pier tonight… with Julie."

"I bet you do." Kevin sat down in Ken's chair, and Ben sat on the bed across from him.

"And since I don't have a car..."

"Or a license."

"Or a licence," Ben sighed, "I was wondering if you could give us a ride."

"You goin' on a date?" Kevin raised his eyebrow, "I thought you were gay and taken."

"One: it's not a date. Two: Highbreeds are hermaphrodites."

"Does she know it's not a date?"

"Of course!" Ben crossed his arms. "We just met, there's no way this could be a date."

"Fine, I'll drive you."

"... Really?"

"Sure." Kevin hoped that Ken was just being paranoid. After all, Ben wasn't the kind guy who'd want to break a girl's heart.

Kevin became more and more worried as the drive continued. Every five seconds Julie was sneaking more than friendly glances of Ben. The poor kid seemed completely unaware.

"Gwen and I'll be back at ten to pick you guys up," Kevin informed them as they got out of the car.

"Don't worry Kevin, we'll be here." Ben shut the door before heading in with Julie.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Ben asked once they were in.

"Well," Julie started as she looked around, "normally I'd say we should get into line for a ride, but this place is so empty today that we practically have the whole place to ourselves." She emphasized the last part by hugging Ben's arm.

"Yeah, I guess we do," Ben replied obliviously.

*beep, beep, beep, beep* The omnitrix was going off like and alarm. Ben quickly tried to turn it off.

"Is that a watch?" Julie asked as she covered her ears.

"Yeah, I should, uh, really get it fixed- hey! You like cotton candy? I'll go get some, you stay here." Ben ran off behind a stall by the bumper cars. "Just like old times, everything's going great, and then this acts up." Ben began hitting the omnitrix against the side of the stall. Just as it stopped beeping people ran screaming from the bumper cars, and a possessed bumper car began charging towards him. "This can not be good."

Ben dodged left before the ride could crush him. He swore the bumper car roared as it chased him through the pier. He made a right, and it followed. He made another left and it was on his tail. It wasn't till he turned a corner and the bumper car crashed into a cotton candy stand that he had time to climb up a ride and hide.

"Ben?!" The Exalt looked down to see Julie running towards him.

"Julie, stop! You need to get out of here!" Julie wasn't listening. She began to climb the tower to get to Ben, but the bumper car was back. It rammed into the ride. The shock of it set Julie tumbling into the seat of the ride. "Julie!" Ben leapt after her, just barely managing to hold onto the front before they sped off. His blunt human nails cracked as he scrambled for purchase. "Julie! Help!"

"I- I can't!" she yelled. Julie was frozen in fear as she watched Ben desperately trying to hang on. The bumper car sped out of the pier and headed down the road. As the ride evened out Ben finally got a good enough hold to pull himself into the seat with Julie. He hissed in pain and inspected his bleeding fingers. Two nails were broken and hanging, three had been ripped in half, one was clean off, and the rest were either chipped or split. After living as a Highbreed for so long he'd gotten used to his long, near unbreakable, nails. He'd been far too rough on his frail human ones as a consequence.

"Uh, if Reiny saw me now…"

"Ben!" Ben looked over when Julie called his name. The girl looked scared out of her wits. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't move and I-I-"

"It's alright Julie, I'll get us out of this." Suddenly the ride made a sharp turn off the main road. Julie was sent sprawling onto Ben's lap. His arms instinctively went around her to protect her as the car jolted from driving over the bumpy forest floor. Ben looked across the area to try to see where they were being taken. Julie looked up at Ben. Even though he was hurt, he still protected her. Infact, wasn't that how he'd gotten hurt in the first place? Ben was so different. He was a gentleman, not crude or handsy. He didn't mentally undress her like the other boys did. Ben was a gentleman, no, even better, Ben was a knight in shining armor. Her knight in shining armor. "Julie."

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna call for help, I need you to hold onto me so you don't fall."

"Of course." Anything to get closer to him. She wrapped her arms around Ben's waist as he began speaking into his watch.

"Albedo? Kevin? Anyone, are you there?"

"What is it Ben?"

"Albedo, there's been an emergency. Julie and I have been kidnapped, but I don't think it's for malicious purposes. How fast can you track my signal and find us?"

"Faster than you think."

"Good, Ben out." On Albedo's side he and Alan were already out the door and scrambling into Ken's car. The two had been over at Ken's apartment instead of the rust bucket for a movie night. Now, Albedo was praying for the sake of every living thing in the plumber empire that Ben was okay.

Just after Ben finished with Albedo, his watch made the same beeping sound from earlier. The rouge ride stopped for the teens to get out.

"Ben, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure- wait! Look over there!" Off between the trees was a red glow. Ben began to run towards it, and Julie followed after him. In the clearing was a downed space ship. It was so small that if Ben was in his Highbreed for he would barely have been able to fit inside. Just inside the ship was a green and black alien covered in digital markings. "Wait, I've seen that thing before."

"You have?" Julie asked.

"Kinda, but I'm not sure what a Galvanic Mechamorph is doing on Earth. They're a restricted species."

"They're a what?" The red energy field trapping the alien pulsed. The mechamorph screamed as it was electrocuted. "He's hurt!"

"Wait! Get any closer to that energy field and it will fry you like a potato."

"Ship, ship!" Ben looked down to see a tinier Mechamorph rubbing against his leg like a cat.

"What is it little guy?"

"Ship!" The little alien stretched its body to point out a control panel with flashing alien numbers inside the ship.

"What's that?"

"A count down! This ship is about to explode! Julie, take this little guy and run!"

"What about you?"

"Just go!" Ben picked up Ship, thrust the little guy into Julie's arms, and as she ran off he activated his watch. A growing pain arched through his body as he shifted. Ben had to admit; he missed being a Highbreed. Using his sheer strength, Ben pushed his way through the energy field. It burned across his skin, but only for a moment. Ben looked around quickly before spotting the battery. He ripped it out of place, careful to use the palms of his hands instead of his damaged claws. The explosion stopped, but the battery was still extremely volatile. Ben rushed out of the ship carrying it. He chucked it as high as he could in the sky just fast enough that when it exploded in a brilliant flash of light nothing was damaged. A second after the light a sonic boom shook the woods from the force of the blast. Well… that could have gone worse? Ben sighed. He should check on the pilot before going to find Julie. The Highbreed Exalt turned back towards the ship.

"Please have mercy!"

"Oh, no," Ben cringed.

"I was desperate for help, so I extruded a symbiote to find some, but I swear I was not in control of his actions!"

"Listen, I am not upset. I am tired and in pain. A plumber should be here any moment to help you."

"You," the groveling Mechamorph looked up at Ben in confusion, "you aren't going to smite me? Or enslave me?"

"No, I am going to go home and sleep."

"Ben!"

"Ah, your plumber has arrived."

"Ben, we saw that Julie girl standing by the side of the road holding a- AHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CLAWS?!"

"They were damaged in the fray."

"Oh my sweet celestial bodies we are all going to die!"

"Relax, Albedo," Ben held up his hand, "Highbreed claws grow fast. These will be back to normal in a week. Just focus on helping out our friend here." Ben turned back to the Mechamorph. "Do you want your symbiote back?"

"You can keep it!"

"Are you certain?"

"Yes! Of course! Whatever you want!" The panicked Galvanic Mechamorph groveled before Ben. It was nothing he wasn't used to, but it was something he'd been hoping to avoid on earth.

"Thank you," Ben said before walking off.

"He thanked me." the Mechamorph stated in shock as Albedo helped him out of the ship, "A Highbreed said thank you to a lower race. I must be going mad." Halfway back to the road, Ben transformed back into a human. It always amazed him how no matter what he turned into his clothes remained intact. He would have to ask Albedo about that later.

"Over here!" Ben looked up to see Ken waving at him from the side of the road. Julie had been leaning against the awesome mobile with Alan, but when she saw Ben she rushed over.

"Ben, you're okay! That explosion scared me so much!" The force of her hug nearly knocked Ben over.

"Sorry, you probably don't want to be friends anymore after tonight, huh?"

"Are you kidding? This was the most fun I've ever had!"

"Really?"

"Absolutely." Julie smiled up at Ben. Ben felt ecstatic that he'd made his first normal Earth friend since getting back.

"Alright kids, let's get you home," Ken said in attempt to get them to separate. He knew Ben wasn't the kind to cheat, but the looks Julie kept giving his cousin seemed far more than friendly to him. Maybe he'd just been listening to Albedo too much, but Ken liked existing. If that meant keeping Ben away from this girl Ken wouldn't hesitate.

*vrr vrr*

"Wait, I'm getting a transmission," Alan pulled out his plumber's badge. "Hello?"

"Alan? It's me, Albedo, can you come over and help me fix this guy's ship?"

"Uh, kay? I'll be right over."

"Thanks, Albedo out." Alan transformed with a ball of fire before flying off towards the crash sight.

"So, are you going to explain any of this?" Julie asked Ben.

"Yeah, lets just sit down first."

"Ship! Ship!"

"What are we doing with him?" Ken looked down at the Mechamorph symbiote circling his car.

"I think I'll keep it as a pet." Ben answered before bending down to pet it.

"Ship!"

"Heh, it really likes your car," Julie giggled and stared at the falling apart awesome mobile. Then, Ship slipped through Ben's fingers and merged with Ken's car.

"No!" Ken exclaimed, thinking Ship was eating his awesome mobile. When he saw the little creature giving it upgrades, though, he changed his tune. "This is…" The car that just moments ago was rusted out and being held together with duct tape purred like a ferrari. The awesome mobile was now a sleek black with lines so green they practically glowed running along it. The interior had gone from carpeted seats to a faux-leather, and even the tires looked new. "... Kevin Levin can eat his heart out." Ken ogled his upgrades before turning back to Ben. "Actually, can I keep Ship?"

"Shiiiiip!" The headlights on Ken's car flashed as the little alien cheered.

"Who am I to stop you two?" Ben smiled as Ken literally started to pet his car.

…

"What do you want?" Kevin sighed from under his car. Gwen had been sitting in the garage Kevin called home for half an hour now, and hadn't so much as said a word to him. They were waiting till they had to go pick up Ben and Julie. When she didn't answer he pushed himself out from under his car so he was laying on his back looking up at her. Gwen had perched herself on top of a counter in front of the window. Moonlight spilled over her shoulders and dim yellow bulbs casted a golden glow over her front. She stared down at him calmly, as if she was entirely unaware of the power her mere presence carried.

"Do you think I'm a terrible person?"

"What?! No! Where is this even coming from?" Kevin held his breathe as Gwen crouched down next to him.

"Ben's back, but I'm not happy."

"Is- is that why you think you're terrible? Because the-"

"I want more!" Gwen interrupted, "It's so selfish of me, but want more." Tears welled up in her eyes with her next few words. "I want Ben to stay, I want my aunt and uncle back, I want my grandpa back, I don't want to be responsible for saving the world! That's Ben's thing. Ben is a hero, he's the one who risks everything no matter what. He always gave a hundred and twelve percent. Ben is brave! Grandpa Max was brave. They're leaders, and I- I'm just… just…"

"Our leader." Kevin sat up and embraced Gwen, "You stepped in and led the way when no one else would. You took charge, and I'll be damned if I ever hear you say you're anything less than a hero." He wasn't even sure what he was saying anymore, but, fuck, it felt right. Holding Gwen, and pouring out his emotions to her like this felt right. Kevin hooked a finger under Gwen's chin and gently pulled her face up to look into his. "I would follow you anywhere."

"Kevin…" Gwen drew closer. Both of them held their breaths in anticipation when-

"Gwen, Kevin, this is Albedo. Ken, Alan, and I just picked up Ben and Julie so you two can relax for the evening." Gwen sighed and stretched over Kevin to activate his badge.

"Thanks, Albedo. We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Gwen. Albedo out."

"Gwen out." Gwen let out another sigh. She looked down at Kevin who had leaned back when she reached over him so she was now basically sitting in his lap. He gave her a sheepish grin. "I'd like to go home."

"Right," Kevin's grin disappeared. Of course it wouldn't work out like that. He was a criminal. Gwen was an angel. They weren't just going to reunite, fall madly in love, kiss, and live happily ever after. Kevin, if anyone, should know that life is no fairytale.

…

When Albedo and Alan had gotten back from helping the Galvanic Mechamorph repair his ship the plumber had practically demanded that Ben ride shotgun. Both Julie and Ben had protested, but eventually gave in. This left Albedo sitting in the back with a disgruntled Julie on one side and a nervous Alan on the other. The tensions in the car between Julie and Albedo was almost visible it was so thick. Yet, Ben prattled on completely unaware.

"It really is a shame that Galvanic Mechamorph aren't considered biological organisms under Highbreed law because I feel that we could really learn a lot from them, but there's always the notion that-"

"We're here," Ken announced when they stopped outside Julie's house.

"Right," Julie shot one last quick glare at Albedo before flashing a huge grin at Ben, "I'll see you later, Ben!"

"Bye, Julie!" Ben waved as Julie got out of the car and jogged up to her house. "Isn't she awesome?" Ken visibly cringed and looked back at Albedo who had moved to take Julie's seat. He had only known the young plumber for a very short time, but he could tell Albedo was furious.

"You shouldn't see her again."

"What, Albedo, why not?" Ben was so surprised he turned around in his seat to look back at Albedo.

"Because you clearly don't know enough about the females of your own species to tell that she's romantically interested in you," Albedo growled with his arms crossed.

"Seriously? Dude, Julie is not in love with me. We're just friends."

"You can say that all you want Ben, but you don't know how she feels, and in case you didn't notice your fidelity effects how long this planet will live."

"I didn't come back to Earth so I could be treated like an object!"

"No, you came back to save it. Not to screw around with females." Ben and Albedo glared art each other as if they were seconds away from attacking.

"M-maybe we should take a night to cool off and continue this in the morning," Alan put his arms between the two as if he could stop them if they did start fighting.

"You can let me out here, Ken."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Ben unclipped his seatbelt before the car, or should they call it Ship, even stopped. He stormed off into the woods of the side of the road grumbling to himself.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave him like this?"

"He'll get over it after he comes to terms with the fact that I'm right," Albedo assured Alan. "Let's just go." Ken gave the trees Ben disappeared through one last glance before rolling away. He was surprised that Albedo and Ben didn't get along. Perhaps their only similarity was in appearance.

Halfway up the hill his ship was on, Ben shifted back to his Highbreed form. Even on Earth apparently he was still only important because of his mate. He loved Reiny, but sometimes, especially back in the empire, it felt like people could only see the Exalt instead of Ben. Coming to Earth had been a breath of fresh air, but Albedo was ruining it.

"For once in my life I just want to be normal…" Ben sighed. He stopped just outside his ship to stare up at the stars. His hand unconsciously went to his bracelet. Ben rubbed his palm against the smooth crystal surface. After wanting to go home so long the pull in his chest ironically turned from Earth to Augstaka.

"My Exalt?"

"Oh!" Ben spun around to see Paul peeking out of the ship. "Paul, my apologies for being so late."

"No no no! I am perfectly content waiting for you my Exalt. I merely came out to investigate a sound, and to my joyous surprise you- *GASP* oh your grand beauteous excellence! My Exalt, what happened to your most elegant claws?!

"Ha ha! I'm- uh, I-I am fine! They were damaged in the fray. Please," Ben suddenly slumped in on himself a bit, "say nothing of this."

"Yes, my Exalt." Paul was nothing if not loyal to his Exalt, but he couldn't shake the sinking worry he felt for the Highbreed. The four armed DNAlien followed Ben back into the ship unaware of the fact that both he and his queen were similarly doubtful. Paul wondered if Ben wouldn't be better off returning to the Supreme, and as Ben sat running the back of his hand over Squishy's slimy back he wondered the same thing.

Up next: Grandma Verdona and we find out what's on the other holo-veiwer from grandpa Max's R.V.


	13. Verdona

My editor went to college so this is probably riddled with mistakes. Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, and/or follows this. You keep this fanfic alive.

 

Ken watched patiently as his bait sat in the crystal clear water. Next to him was his sister, Gwen, who stared blankly at the boys splashing below. Alan was playing referee from a sunny spot on the shore as Kevin, Albedo, and Ben faced off in a three way match.

"Let's finish this once and for all, space cop," Kevin crouched down to absorb the rock he was perched on. Across the pond Albedo had taken the form of a Cerebrocrustacean. Oddly enough the albino form of this alien was a plum-purple color.

"My dear Kevin, your neigh gladiatorial- oof!" Albedo's spiel was cut off when Ben, in Highbreed form, tackled him from the side.

"Lesson one: never monolog," Ben chirped proudly after pinning the plummer to the rocky shore.

"Lesson two:," Kevin started before cannonballing into the water, completely soaking Ben and Albedo. When Kevin surfaced he spat out water and grinned at the wet pair of aliens glaring down at him. "Never turn your back on the enemy."

"This round goes to Kevin," Alan announced, "That puts Al at four, Ben at ten, and Kevin at two."

"What? No! That round was an all for nothing!"

"Sorry Kev, but numbers don't lie," Ben smiled before noticing Gwen. He used his omnitrix to transform into a human before climbing up the rock to where she was sitting. A holo-viewer was clutched in her hand, and her knees were pulled up to her chin. Ken glanced behind him. When he saw Ben he put his fishing rod down and walked over to his cousin.

"She misses Grandpa," Ken explained.

"She seemed fine on the car ride over…" Kevin stated. Ben shook his head sadly.

"It's my fault, I thought bringing her here would cheer her up."

"It's not your fault, Ben," Gwen let her legs hang off the side of the rock she was sitting on as she continued to watch Albedo and Alan run around the shore. "This was Grandpa Max's secret fishing rock. He would come out here all the time when he wasn't traveling."

"You mean out on plumber business?"

"We didn't know back then, Kev. When I was five he brought me out here, and I caught a teeny tiny fish. He wanted me to release it, but I put up a big fuss." Gwen started smiling sadly, "It was my fish, ya know. Grandpa finally convinced me to come back when it was bigger. Guess I never had an easy time letting go," she sighed. Ben bit his lip trying to come up with a way to change the subject before noticing the holo-viewer.

"What's on that?"

"Oh, the viewer? Grandpa showed it to me when I was in middle school. A boy I liked made fun of me, and I cried to grandpa about how I'd never find love." Gwen held up the viewer so the boys could see. The recording was of a younger grandpa Max dancing with a pretty brunette woman. They were dressed like hawaiian tourists with grandpa sporting his signature red and white flowered shirt and the woman wearing a dress of the same pattern and color. The way they looked at each other could only be described as madly in love. When the song came to an end, and the pair stopped dancing, they passionately kissed just before the footage cut out. Ben didn't even notice when the conversation carried on because he was lost in thought.

…

Ben had only been living as a highbreed for three months, and after the event at Reiny's space station they had returned to the future supreme's estate to get cleaned up. Once Ben had been deemed presentable Reiny sent him ahead with the promise to meet him there. The ex-human ended up standing awkwardly as less pure Highbreed ogled him. What he wouldn't give to have Gwen with her sassy swagger, Grandpa Max with his unfailing knowledge, or even just his parents here to make him feel like he fit in even a little bit.

He watched others dancing with a fluid grace he felt he would never be able to achieve. His eyes wondered up to the clear domed ceilings that gave a brilliant view of the stars. A pull in his chest had him trying futilely to find his sun among the billions of others. The young Impare was so distracted he hadn't even noticed Reinrassic, not Reinrassic III the Reinrassic, approach till the old Impare cleared his throat.

"Oh, m-my apologies!"

"No need to apologise, young one." Reinrassic the first squinted his eyes in a friendly highbreed-style grin. His body's size and yellowed skin spoke of his age and experience. The Devalah house head was an intimidating presence for even the most well-versed highbreed, but to Ben this was a nightmare. "Ben-Ben, is it?"

"Not exact- well, I mean now it- yes, but… I'm- I am so sorry. I'm- am kind of new at this whole Atasian thing. I can't even speak any language other than the universal one." Ben was expecting some sort of anger. He expected Reinrassic I to get mad like the adults on earth always did when he messed up.

"It does not bother me," rumbled the old Atasian gently.

"What?" Ben looked up at Reiny's grandfather in shock.

"No one would tell you this, but my late mate had a speech impediment. She spoke very rarely because of it, and most of her words were reserved for private. My parents were concerned that her impediment made her impure, but such things are the consequence of poor rearing rather than poor breeding." Suddenly Reinrassic I's story became less heart warming. Purity, it didn't matter that his wife, or mate, never spoke because she was well-bred. It didn't matter how hard Ben failed because his DNA was somehow extremely pure. "I suppose what I am attempting to get across is that you have my blessing."

"Blessing? In what?" Ben was confused till Reinrassic pointed at the entrance. Coming down the stairs, headed directly for him, was Reinrassic III. He looked at no one else but Ben. It was like one of those moments in Gwen's awful teen romance movies where the world outside of the two main love interests disappears.

Reinrassic I didn't speak a word as he walked away to leave the pair alone. After that Ben and Reiny had danced, and when the party was over, went home. Ben, even now, never saw much of the Devalah house head. He was too old to become a Supreme, as it was ideal for Supremes to rule as long as possible, but Ben still wondered if Reinrassic I's mate had rubbed off on him some. The older highbreed would often say little, preferring to listen, and communicate in actions. He was always polite and lenient to Ben. Ben was never foolish enough to trust the old Highbreed of course. The memory of Reinrassic I tearing a young Vulpimancer to pieces would haunt him forever.

….

"Hey," Ken talking shook Ben out of his memories, "look over there." Ken pointed out a hooded figure trudging over to a tree. To call the stranger shady-looking would be an understatement, they were like something out of a movie. How they didn't think anyone would find them strange when walking around in broad daylight wearing a dark blue cloak was anyone's guess.

"For a secret place this area sure gets a lot of traffic," Albedo whispered as he and Alan came up from the pond. The hooded figure placed a beautiful magenta and yellow flower at the base of the tree.

"Did you ever see a flower like that, Albedo?" Gwen asked while eyeing the bloom. The magenta edges of it's petals were jagged like rose leaves, but it's most startling feature was its stamen that glowed white. The plumber shook his head. Ben's squinted his eyes at the flower. He had seen a flower like that before, Reiny had given him several. Before Ben could remember where they were from, though, Kevin yelled at the stranger,

"HEY! You in the cloak!" Just like that they were all running towards the stranger who merely chuckled before disappearing behind the tree.

"Holy- they- she-," Alan stuttered in amazement, "That woman just disappeared!"

"Teleporter maybe?" Kevin shrugged.

"But what was she doing?" Albedo asked, inspecting the recently placed flower, as well as the many other wilted ones there.

"Guys…" everyone looked over at Gwen. Her hand rested reverently on an old scar carved into the side of the tree.

"Max and Verdona?" Ken read the carving aloud, "Who's Verdona?"

"Remember that holo-viewer I just showed you? I think that woman is our grandmother…" A silence fell over the six of them.

"... So…" Kevin spoke first, "We're not just gonna wait around for her to come back are we?"

….

"This is literally our third night out here," Kevin moaned as they pulled up to the look out spot alongside where Ken, Ben, and Alan already sat inside the Ship enhanced awsome mobile.

"Humor me," Gwen replied flatly. Kevin still gave an annoyed huff as he put his car in park and shut it off. Why was he even doing this shit? Other than the fact that he had an energy anklet and his parole officer was literally in the back seat of his car that is. Several images of Gwen popped into his head. Yup, that'd do it. And if he stared at her butt out of the corner of his eye as she got out of his car, well, looks couldn't kill.

"See anything yet?" Gwen asked Ken as she leaned down into his open car window.

"No… " Ken looked back at his passengers before glancing into Kevin's car at Albedo then back up to Gwen. "Hey, uhm, can we talk?" Gwen nodded and stepped back to let Ken get out out of his car. Ken looked nervous, like when he'd gotten his letter of acceptance to college. He stood hunched over and was running his hands over his arms

"Are you okay, Ken?" The pair took a step forward away from the cars, keeping their voices low to avoid being heard.

"Yeah, I'm just," Ken let out a deep, tired, sigh, "I've signed up to take online classes so I could help you guys out."

"That's great Ken, are they too much for you?"

"No, no, the classes are fine, it's just liberal arts. But, there's another reason I'm not going back to campus, something that I was hoping grandma might be able to help me with."

"Your powers?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, I might have come into my powers when I was little, but you'll get the hang of it."

"Gwen, you don't understand. I blew up my alarm clock this morning." Now Gwen was surprised. Her powers had worked like drawing water from a river. She had to dig down and pull to make them work.

"It just, blew up?"

"Kaboom." Ken accompanied his sound effect with hand motions to show the clock exploding.

"Maybe you do need help." Suddenly Ben jumped out of the back of the Ship Mobile.

"Guys, look," Ben exclaimed, pointing at the tree. Sure enough the hooded figure was back with a new flower. The trio shared a look before running down towards her. The hooded figure turned to face them. She was about to teleport away when,

"Grandma Verdona!" Gwen yelled. She waved her hand over her head.

"What did you just call me?" she asked as the kids came to a stop in front of her.

"Verdona, that's you isn't it?" Ken smiled hopefully, "We're Frank and Carl's kids, Max's Grand kids." A light went on in Verona's eyes. Literally, they flashed pink before she launched forward, practically glomping Ken.

"Kiddo! Wait," Verdona pulled back from the hug and removed her hood, "do you have the spark?"

"The spark?"

"Yes, yes, can you shoot bolts of pink energy from your hands?"

"Oh, I can!" Gwen announced, raising her hand like she was in class. Verdona's attention was now on Gwen.

"I can make things explode with red energy," Verdona's smile grew impossibly bigger. She was like a kid in a candy store when she looked over at Ben expectantly.

"I can do none of those things."

"Hm, well no matter," Verdona turned back to Gwen and Ken, shunning Ben, "show me!" Gwen was eager to please. She fired an energy bolt at the ground, swelling with pride when Verdana's smile returned. Ken struggled a bit more, but managed to make a nearby rock glow hot with a stream of crackling red energy. "This is wonderful! It's been so long since we had any variety in the family!"

"Variety?" Ken was buzzing with questions. He was at the end of his rope trying not to bombard his grandma with questions.

"Most Anodites are pink, but once and awhile a specialist is born. Your red energy makes you one of those specialists." Verdona clapped her hands together. "Well, this does change things."

"Grandma Verdona, we have some questions-" Gwen started only to be cut off.

"Oh, don't worry, children. We'll talk some more later."

"Wait-" Ken reached out a hand, but Verdona had already teleported away. "We didn't even give her our names."

…

Paul turned the corner so fast he nearly hit a wall. He growled hearing the high pitched giggle of the Exalt's pet.

"You miserable little slimeball!" Paul yelled before continuing his chase of the off-colored Xenocyte.

*beep beep beep* Paul rushed into the command room. He wavered for a moment, questioning whether or not to answer the transmission. On one hand, his Exalt might be upset at him for doing it. On the other hand, the consequences of not answering could be far worse. With his heart in his throat Paul answered the transmission.

"Report!" The face of the Supreme himself appeared on screen nearly causing Paul to die from fright.

"Yes! Of course- I- well-"

"NOW!"

"EEP! The Exalted has made contact with his earth family. He's currently with them."

"Has he been injured in anyway?"

"... Yes-"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" The Supreme seemed ready to destroy something.

"Nothing too serious! He broke his claws, but they've already healed." The Supreme did not seem any less concerned at this answer.

"What on that planet could possibly have broken my Exalt's claws?!"

"Well- he wasn't exactly a Highbreed when it happened…"

"And what do you mean by," Reinrassic the third leaned in towards the screen, "'not exactly a Highbreed?'"

"The Exalt," Paul gulped nervously, "has come back in contact with the omnitrix which he has been using to transform into a human." The Supreme looked upset, but he was more… restrained.

"Is a human the only thing he's transformed into?"

"Y-yes, my Supreme. He has also not expressed any interest in becoming any other alien species, or remaining human." This did seem to placate the Supreme somewhat.

"From now on you will give me regular reports."

"Yes, My Supreme."

"You will also alert me immediately once Ben-Ben returns."

"Yes, my Supreme." Reinrassic shot Paul one last glare before cutting out. Paul's legs felt like jelly. He really hope Ben-Ben came back soon.

…..

"Dad, we need to talk."

"In you room?" Frank Tennyson asked, "I'm honored, but, uh, why's Kenneth here?"

"This concerns both of us," Ken explained while Gwen shut her bedroom door. After Verdona disappeared the siblings had decided to confront their dad. Maybe Verdona's son would have more information on her.

"I've," Gwen glanced over at Ken before continuing, "We've been keeping a big secret from you." Their dad frowned, not quite following. Gwen gently pushed past Ken and grabbed a box from under her bed. It was an old cardboard shoe box, but Gwen handled it with care. She lifted the lid for her dad and brother to see inside. Several magic books, talisman, and candles sat inside. "Magic powers." Frank looked between his children before cracking an uneasy smile.

"So, you two are what, wizards in training? Heh, come on guys, there's no such thing!"

"But, there's more," Frank's smile disappeared again as Gwen continued, "you ready?" Gwen didn't wait for an answer before using a stream of pink energy to close the box and place it back under her bed. Their dad was frozen for a moment before collapsing onto Gwen's bed.

"... That's a big secret." Frank looked over at his son, "Can you do that too?"

"Not exactly, my power's a bit more… destructive." A silence filled the room as the siblings gave their father a moment to adjust.

"We met grandma Verdona today," Gwen announced. Frank looked over at them before sighing.

"I was afraid this day might come, but you kids never showed any signs of powers." Frank let his eyes wonder to several family photos arranged on Gwen's desk. The biggest one was of the four of them: Frank and his wife, Natalie, were standing behind their kids who were ages eleven and thirteen at the time. The second picture was of Ken's graduation, he was standing next to his sister while wearing his graduation robes. The last picture was of Gwen and Ben from the summer Ben had… been lost. "Your mother and I thought we were in the clear."

"What can you tell us about Grandma?" Ken asked hesitantly.

"Why don't you ask her yourself. You grandma always was one for snooping, isn't that right, Mom?"

"You always could tell when I was watching, Baby," Verdona grinned. She appeared behind her son in a bright pink light. "I had hoped it meant you had the spark, but no such luck." Verdona snapped her fingers and the whole group was teleported downstairs. Natalie Tennyson was so surprised she dropped the vase she'd been holding. It smashed on the ground sending pea-green shards of glass flying across the floor.

"Verdona," Natalie hissed in anger of seeing her mother in law. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Verdona smiled as a pink glow filled her eyes. The broken vase reformed on a side table as if it had never been broken to begin with.

"Whoa," Gwen whispered in amazement at her grandmother's skill.

"Tea, dear," Verdona ordered Gwen and Ken's mom, "and something sweet for the kids."

"It's been a while, Mom," Frank said once everyone had been settled in the living room.

"I suppose," Verdona replied, "in human time." Verdona looked over at Ken and Gwen. "Sweeties, your grandmother is an Anodite, and so are you."

"We are? But you're our grandmother, wouldn't that make us one fourth Anodite?" Ken reasoned.

"Nope, you two have the spark. That means you're no more human than I am. It might sound a bit strange, but the powers of Anodites are something that normal beings can barely even comprehend. Normally we wouldn't go around messing in the affairs of normal folk, but I fell deeply in love with Max Tennyson. We had many good years, but after the kids were grown and out of the house we fell apart. Even a man with as much mana as your grandfather is still just a physical being."

"So, then," Ken shifted uneasily, "you know what happened to grandpa?"

"Yes, I felt his essence disappear from this world. That's why I came back. To mourn the loss of the only man I'd ever truly loved."

"Wait a minute, are you saying Dad's dead?" Frank shot up from his seat. "Why weren't we told?"

"We never knew how to say it, Dad" Gwen looked down at her hands in shame.

"He died protecting the world," Ken offered, trying to lessen the pain.

"He's my father, and no one told me?! Where's his body? How long had he been gone?! I mean, god, we haven't even had a funeral!"

"There is no body, Dad." Ken stood up and put a hand on his father's shoulder, "Grandpa was disintegrated."

"God…" Frank slumped over, "I'm gonna be in the kitchen with Nat," he broke away from his son, "I just, I just need a moment." Just like that the siblings were alone with their grandma.

"Always so dramatic," Verdona sighed. Both Gwen and Ken looked over at her with mild shock on their fraces. "But who knew there was two budding Anodites here!" Verdona stood, suddenly happy again, "Let me teach you two to master life energy."

"Of course!" Ken exclaimed.

"Where do we start?" Both the siblings easily forget their father's plight in favor of this deeply desired opportunity.

"On Anodyne! Stop living this hum-drum life, come with me and join the real party."

"Leave?" Gwen was the first to step back, "this is all so… wow."

"This is too huge," Ken spoke almost to himself.

"I know it seems huge and intimidating now, but everything will seem small once you start your training." Verdona assured.

"How long would we be gone?" Ken asked.

"Oh I'd say it takes anywhere from forty to sixty years to finish basic training."

"That long?!" Gwen and Ken shared a look. "Listen, we, uh, need some time to think about this."

"Of course, dears, just don't keep me waiting too long. I'm very impatient."

"We won't!" Ken called out before rushing out of the house with Gwen.

"I want to talk with Ben."

…..

The tension in the garage could have been cut with a knife. Ben leaned against the opposite wall Albedo leaned against. Alan was handing Kevin tools while the half human worked on his car. Ben and Albedo had, of course, gotten into a fight.

"I can't imagine how the Highbreed Supreme puts up with you."

"Do not, Albedo, bring my marriage into this."

"How about the both of you stop fighting," Kevin huffed from under his car. "We're supposed to be a team, remember? What would Gwen say if she saw this?"

"Looks like we're gonna find out," Alan pointed to the oncoming Ship mobile, "she's here."

"She's what?!"

*wham* Kevin groaned as he rolled out from under his car, rubbing the new bump on his head from hitting the underside of his baby.

"Ship!" Ship greeted with a flare of his headlights as he came to a stop.

"Hi Ship!" Alan ran over to the car as Ken and Gwen got out.

"Hey guys," Gwen waved, "Ken and I need some advice." That was how everyone ended up in a circle halfway out of Kevin's garage. Ken and Gwen were perched on top of the Awesome Mobile, Kevin sat on a push cart, Alan perched on a toolchest, Albedo and Ben were sitting on the floor, and ship was happily occupying Ben's lap.

"This is not how I expected things to go," Albedo sighed.

"It's a huge decision," Ben nodded in agreement. "Still, it's pretty cool to have an opportunity like this. Grandma could teach you to do all that stuff she can do."

"Perhaps, he who has not been living on this planet for most of his life shouldn't be the one giving advice to go," Kevin snarked.

"Hey, I was here ten years, that's most of my life!"

"Yeah, and Gwen would be gone for at least forty!"

"Adding to what Kevin said," Albedo budded in, "interplanetary sanctions prohibits non-Anodites from traveling to Anodyne." Albedo looked up at Ken, who was worrying his lip, "No one would be able to visit you."

"I've always felt like an outsider," Gwen admitted.

"Like you're in the wrong place," Ken finished her thought. "But then you think: 'Oh, that's highschool for you.' But it's not. I felt that way before highschool, and now…" Ken shook his head and stood up. "It doesn't get any better." Ken turned away from the group and crossed his arms. What he didn't say out loud was how things had gotten worse. That's why he had been headed home the night he was captured. At least at home he had a place, even if it was small. After all, Gwen was the golden child. Ken had rarely even spoken to grandpa Max. He had barely even spoken to Ben when they were little. Ken had let himself drift away from everyone. A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He was expecting to see Gwen when he turned around, instead he found himself looking down into the ruby red eyes of Albedo.

"We'd miss you if you left." The look in Albedo's eyes was sincere.

"You got a choice," Kevin stated before gesturing to his energy anklet, "something I never had."

"You… think I should go?" Gwen asked him. She sounded almost a little hurt.

"No, I think it's dumb you're even thinking about it. I want you around. You're our leader! This whole thing's lame. I'm just saying that you have a choice. Oof!" Gwen practically threw herself on Kevin. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Thanks, Kev," Gwen smiled. She planted a kiss on his cheek before getting up and heading back to the awesome mobile. "I have my answer. What about you, Ken?" Ken looked over at his sister, then Albedo.

"I know it's not really any of my business," everyone looked over at Alan when he started talking, "but if it's opinions you're looking for, mine is that I lost my family. I never even got to say goodbye. If you leave, you're basically choosing to let go of your family, maybe forever. Can you honestly say you're ready to do that?"

…

"Shag carpeting, ahh they were Max's favorite!" After Frank and Natalie had returned to the living room Verdona had decided to cheer them up with stories of Max under a multi-coloured disco ball while dancing to 70's music. "Why do the most backwards creature make the best music?"

"Don't you ever complain about my aunt Joyce again," Natalie whispered to her husband.

"Mom-"

"Oh, cheer up, Junior. You didn't have the spark, there was nothing I could teach you."

"You taught me a lot, Mom, you and Dad both."

"You know what I mean. I came back when your babies were born to see if they had the spark, but I suppose they were just late bloomers. And Carl's boy? Same thing."

"Mom, Ben's dead." Suddenly the music stopped.

"What?"

"Carl's son, Ben, he's been dead for years. I haven't had any interaction with my brother since."

"But that's- I never even… well, I suppose I wasn't really looking either. Goodness, poor Carl. Still, you'd think he'd have at least told you about his other kid by now. Actually, I don't remember sensing that Carl had another child..."

"What other-"

"We're back." Gwen announced upon re-entering the house with Ken.

"Wonderful!" Verdona grinned, "now let's get going."

"About that, Grandma…"

"Thanks for the offer, but we think we'll stay as just super powered humans," Ken finished for Gwen.

"But," the shock was written all over Verdona's face, "you don't even know what you really are. Kiddos, we belong on Anodyne among our own kind. Let me show you." Verdona burst into a blinding pink light. Her skin and clothing melted away. When the light faded what remained was the dark purple and black form of a woman with neon pink hair made of energy. When Verdona spoke her voice carried an echo. "See, just a disguise. This is what it means to be an Anodite! Mature Anodites are pure energy. We draw life from the mana around us. You're just too young to make up your own minds. Let me help you. I'll destroy your bodies and free the Anodites inside. It'll be fun! You'll be able to think much more clearly."

"Destroy?!" Ken's eye's went wide. Gwen mirrored the look.

"Our bodies?! You can't be serious!"

"How do you know weather you like something if you don't try it?" Verdona was adamant.

"Verdona, don't do this!" Natalie screamed.

*boom* Gwen and Ken were sent flying through a wall.

"Now this is what I call a party!" Verdona laughed. She fired another blast at the pair. Gwen was able to throw up a force field just in time. Ken threw an energy bolt at Verdona only for it to be deflected. Gwen stepped in front of her brother and entered a laser match with her grandma. Out of nowhere a chunk of asphalt hit Verdona upside the head.

"You are one bitter old lady!" Kevin yelled before chucking more blacktop at her. Verdona dove at Gwen, but an albino Aracenachimp yanked her out of the way before Verdona could grab her. Kevin went back to pelting Verdona with blacktop.

"Ahhh!" Verdona screamed when she was struck with an explosive bullet of red energy in the back. She fell to the ground. When Verdona tried to get up she was forced back down by a torrent of Gwen's blasts. Albedo swung Gwen over to Verdona. Just as the full Anodite was trying to get up a second time Gwen slammed her heel into Verdana's jaw. When Gwen thought they were winning Verdona shot up into the air. She began drawing mana from the plants around her. The grass yellowed, and leaves started falling from the trees. "I'm really enjoying this!"

Verdona used her hair-like energy tentacles to hammer Kevin into the ground before making ropes, and using them to bind Albedo to a tree.

"No more tantrums sweet hearts, it will all be over in a second." Ken tried one last time to stun her, but to no avail. Both the siblings were snatched up in tentacles of energy. "One day you'll learn to make new bodies, any kind you like."

"Back off!" a ball of fire knocked Gwen and Ken free from her grasp. Before Verdona could respond Gwen and Ken put themselves between their grandmother and Alan.

"Listen to us!" Gwen yelled. Surprisingly enough, Verdona crossed her arms and waited. "We're not going with you!"

"We like our powers, but we love our lives more. We love our family, our friends. We aren't ready to give that up." Ken stood next to his sister.

"I like fighting monsters and saving the world," Gwen continued.

"Anodites help tons of people, scads." Verdona argued. "You could use your new powers however you want after you've mastered them in two hundred and sixty or seventy years."

"It's more than that. We like swimming and school. I like breaking boards with my hands, running and feeling tired afterwards, and… kissing boys," Gwen blushed saying this part.

"All those good times you had with grandpa?" Ken pushed.

"Aw, I was just a kid having my fun," Verdona replied grumpily. "Trust me, grown up parties are so much better."

"Grandma Verdona, admit it, you miss it, and you miss Max. That's what brought you here after all," Ken gave his grandma a hopeful smile.

"Max should have been like us." Verdona's voice was somewhere between fond and bitter. "He had a spark all his own. An adventurer, trouble maker… he was a lot like your little friend over there." She looked pointedly at Kevin. "Maybe I've forgotten what that's like. To have someone."

"We're not going with you grandma," Ken gently said again.

"No, I don't believe you are. Well, it's been a wild little shin-dig, but Momma's got to go." Verdona snapped her fingers repairing the house and freeing Kevin and Albedo.

"How did you do that?" Gwen asked in amazement.

"You could come with me and find out."

"Not gonna happen," Ken smiled.

"Worth a shot. Goodbye all. Gwen, Kenneth, don't forget to have fun. Grandma's going to be dropping by to see how you're doing."

"Oh joy," Natalie said dryly. Verdona blasted off, blurring into a comet before disappearing altogether. In her wake a yellow and magenta energy bloom rested on the ground.

"Come on," Gwen smiled as she picked up the flower, "I know where this goes." Later that night Gwen, Ken, Kevin, Albedo, Alan, and the Anodite sibling's parents placed the foot of the tree that would be henceforth considered Grandpa Max's grave.

Early that morning Ben would finally be arriving back at his ship and temporarily home, unaware of what was in store for him.

 

Up next: Ben is forced to confront his super pissed hubby, and Gwen's parents haven't forgotten Verdona's slip about Ben. Plus, Ben confronts childhood bullies.


	14. Bye, Ben.

I am ashamed of the lack of speed I put out my chapters with. Thank you to everyone who continues to read, like, comment, and subscribe. You keep this fic going.

When Ben entered his ship he was ready to sleep for the rest of the week. Absolutely everything he'd heard about anodites seemed to be right: selfish, irresponsible, and incredibly powerful. Grandma Verdona was basically a moral less hippie with god-like powers. The thought brought him back to his promise to himself, the promise that he would never give up his moral values despite being surrounded by Highbreeds who would sooner use a human as a footrest than listen to their opinions. It hadn't been at all easy, and even now he could see himself more willing to compromise with the Highbreeds' bigotry just as they were willing to minimally work with him. Would he still care one hundred years from now? Would his cousins? Or, would they slowly be pulled into the culture of the anodines? It was a depressing thought.

"My Exalt," Paul greeted Ben as the highbreed passed by. Ben didn't even acknowledge his friend. The highbreed queen kept walking, lost in his own thoughts. "Exalt? Um… Ben-Ben?"

"Wha- oh, Paul, I didn't see you there," Ben finally stopped his eternal train of thought.

"The Supreme wishes to speak with you." Ben visibly cringed after hearing Paul say that.

"Can it wait?" Ben was exhausted. Explaining himself to his husband was one of the last things he wanted to do when he could barely keep his eyes open.

"The Supreme said immediately."

"Uuuuuggghhh…" Ben dragged himself into the nearest communication station and took a moment to prepare himself. Reinrassic took less than a second to respond.

"Ben-Ben! What do you think you are doing?! I agree to let you go off to that backwater planet, and you leave in a scouter ship with a DNAlien and that defective Xenocyte with no protection! How dare you do this to me!" Reinrassic was seething with rage. His leathery wings were sticking straight out, daring Ben-Ben to argue with him.

"What did you expect me to do?! If I had shown up with a fleet of Highbreed and DNAliens the earthlings would have panicked!"

"At least Vilgax would have taken you seriously. How am I supposed to keep you safe if you keep doing things like this?!"

"I can take care of myself."

"That isn't enough-"

"It would be if you trusted me!" Silence fell between them. Rieney's wings fell limp on his back causing a knot of guilt to twist into Ben's gut. He knew his husband was only trying to help, but- Ben outwardly sighed- arguing was helping nothing. "I have to do this. It is not about defeating Vigax. This is about protecting earth, and everyone on it."

On the other side of the screen Reiney straightened his back and ran a hand down his face. It was such a human gesture Ben couldn't help but soften.

"Pannick you said earlier? Did it not occur to you that are oun people would pannick once they have found out about their queen's absence?" Ben said nothing in response because no, he hadn't. "Things can not continue to be as they were. You have a responsibility not only to yourself, but to the empire. I, as Supreme, can not afford to spend my time worrying about weather or not you are safe." Ben hung his head and hunched his shoulders in a very un-Exalt-like manner. "Do not stand like that."

"Why not? Is it 'unbefitting of one so pure'? I am more than just my blood, Reiny." Ben crossed his arms over his chest in a pout. Maybe he should have called his husband by his full name though, calling Reinrassic by his nickname in private showed that he wasn't that mad. Ben wasn't, not at his husband at least. He was still very tired though.

"It is unbefitting of one so brave." Hearing Reiny say that made Ben do a double take. "Do not stand like a fearful DNAlien. I will not have the bravest impare I know stand in such a manner." Ben shouldn't be won over by such simple words… but hell if Reiny didn't always know just what to say. "I will also not have my beloved looking so exhausted." Reinrassic leaned towards the screen, "I have made the decision to trust you. I made this decision shortly after you left when I choose not to send anyone after you. I will let you have your little battle, but should anything happen to you it will be a declaration of war against the whole of the Highbreed empire," Reinrassic warned. "Earth will not become the only battle ground because everywhere Vilgax thinks he owns, and everything he tries to use against us shall be obliterated. Not before I rip your protesting form wriggling and screaming from the surface of your pathetic excuse for a homeworld, though."

"..."

"I mean it Ben-Ben."

"... I kind of want to touch you right now."

"Feel free to return from your fool's errand at any time," Rieney replied, eyes squinted in a smug grin.

"Not till it is over. I love you."

"I love you too, Ben-Ben Kirby Tennyson, more than you could ever fathom."

"Don't blow up my home planet, please."

"No promises should you be harmed."

"Good night."

"... I love you." Ben was the one to actually cut off the transmission. Lifting that weight off his shoulders was almost enough of a relief that he could collapse on the floor. Still, he managed to continue his journey to his far more comfortable bed.

"It went well then?" Paul asked as he opened the bedroom door for his Exalt.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell him about my claws?"

"Um, well, actually I did, but he seemed to take it rather well."

"Well, it's not the first time I've done it," Memories of nearly giving Reiney a heart attack while hunting on Agustaka flooded Ben's mind. "He probably did not count it because it is not a permanent injury." With that the Exalt slid into his room and shut the door behind him. His room, While the largest sleeping quarters on the ship, was far smaller than the one he shared with Reiny back on Agustaka. Four steps forward and he was flopping down on the cushy mattress. Squishy let out a high pitched protest at nearly being flattened, but simply curled up next to his owner at noticing Ben was already asleep.

…

Blasts were flying wild in the abandoned factory. Gwen was trying to contain the damage as Kevin, Albedo, and Alan fought the giant sentient armor. Kevin was thrown back one of the armor's hands while Alan Albright was in a blast match with the other. Another laser hit Gwen's forcefield causing it to crack.

"Albedo, let's wrap this up already!"

"Working on it, Gwen!" Albedo yeld back from his hiding place, "I just need to find the right Alien. Azmuth sent an update to my watch and I can't find anything!"

"Stop yelling, keep looking! Guh!" Kevin was grabbed around the waist by the suit. Kevin screamed when the armor began squeezing him.

*crack crack crack* The sound of breaking bones and stone came from Kevin's chest as his rock skin began to crumble.

"Kev!" Gwen lashed her energy out like a blade, slicing the armor's gauntlet off. Alan swooped down to snatch Kevin out of the now enraged armor's way.

"Goop!" Albedo shot out of his hiding place. His red slime body gurgled as he forced his way into the suit's open wrist. Albedo expanded himself, forcing the armor to swell. Metal groaned as it began popping at the seams. Red sparks flew as bits of the suit began flying off in all directions.

*splorch boom* In one final burst the whole thing came apart. Metal bits and red slime sprayed everywhere. Albedo drew himself back together just as Gwen was helping Alan lower Kevin to the ground.

"Certainly took your time," Kevin wheezed. The gauntlet was still clenched tightly around him.

"Shut up, Kevin!" Gwen scouled, "Alan, I need you to carefully heat up the metal so I can pry this off him."

"Alright, uh…" Alan crouched over Kevin, trying his best not to burn him as he hearted the gauntlet fingers.

"Anything I can do?" Albedo asked while Gwen stretched her energy under the gauntlet to support Kevin's badly broken ribs and pry the fingers off him.

"Yeah, call Ken. You and Alan are gonna need another ride," Gwen grunted with the effort it took to pry the gauntlett off Kevin without hurting him. The moment he was free Alan stepped back with the gauntlet looking worriedly at his criminal teammate. Even under his shirt Alan could see that Kevin's ribs were broke.

"What's the prognosis, Doc?" Kevin joked despite his obvious pain. Gwen looked down at him grimly. She waved her hands over his chest, sensing every broken rib.

"It's a miracle you haven't punctured a rib."

"But you can fix me, right?" The look Kevin gave her felt like a shot to the gut. He was scarred, in pain, but he trusted her unconditionally.

"I can," Gwen took a deep breath and turned to Alan, "You and Albedo should leave. This won't be pleasant."

…

*vvvv vvvv vvvv beep*

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ken, this is Albedo, can you come pick me and Alan up?"

"Oh, sure, me and Ship were just heading out," Ship repeated his name excitedly. The tiny alien lept from its position on Ken's lap and hopped towards the garage. "By the way, when did you get a phone?" Ken asked as he turned off the T.V.

"I can make calls to phones from my badge-"

"AAHHHHH!"

"What was that?!"

"Kevin has… sustained some damage to his ribcage. Gwen is setting his ribs so she can heal them. Then she's taking him home."

"Great," Ken signed sarcastically, "where are you guys?" By the time Ken got to the factory Kevin could still be heard screaming in the background. Albedo waved as Ken pulled up. "They're gonna say this place is haunted now."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Albedo smiled.

"Ken, Ship, check this out," Alan raised up the gauntlet for the pair to see.

"What is that?"

"That's what's left of the level eight tech we were fighting. Gwen sliced it clean off! Albedo then went on to explain the device itself, "It's a self regenerating gladiator bot based armor. The lasers on its fingers can reach temuatrues of over two hundred degrees, and it's been outlawed in over thirty star systems. On the bright side we found it before it got a host."

"Host?" Alan asked.

"Yeah they have a function for taking hostages and forcing them to fight. The idea is that whoever is using the armor would put it on someone close to their target so that they wouldn't be able to fight the armor lest they hurt the person they care about."

"That's so messed up," Alan held the gauntlet as far from himself as possible, "Hey Ship, mind if I put this in your trunk?"

"Shiiiip!" Ship popped open his trunk. Alan set the gauntlet down carefully, as if it might explode.

"AHHHH! SHIIIT!" Kevin's screams made everyone pause.

"So, you two want smoothies?"

…

Ben hadn't been surprised to find out that he'd slept till almost noon. He had been exhausted. Now, though, he was just emotionally exhausted. Fighting with Reiny always left him drained. As did the weirdly aggressive and threatening Highbreed flirting. So, as Ben often did when stressed, he went for a walk. Walking around his home town alone during the day was weird. Some things had changed. The old laundromat was now a restaurant. The jungle gym at the park had been replaced with a newer one. The people had changed too. Different fashion and hair cuts all around. Ben felt rather out of place in the hand-me-downs Ken had given him. He stuck out like a sore thumb with his faded band shirt and torn jeans. The thing that made him most uncomfortable was whenever he recognized someone. Ben would occasionally see an old classmate or walk past a shop still run by the people he'd once known by name, and remember them. He would have this moment where their names would pop into his head, and was tempted to call out to them.

Then he remembered that he was supposed to be dead. Once or twice he stopped, hoping they might recognize him anyway. They never did.

Ben felt rather stupid going around like this, wanting to fit in. He wished Gwen was here. She and her group had become the only real constant on earth for him. If only-

"Hey, Ben!" Ben was startled when he heard someone call him. Looking out across the street He saw Ken waving him over.

"I'll go get some more chili-cheese fries," Albedo excused himself once he saw Ben crossing the street towards them. Alan took that as an invitation to help himself to the last of the fries they already had.

"Hey guys! Where's Gwen?" Ben ask once he'd gotten over.

"She's looking after an injured Kevin. What brings you to town?" Ken asked.

"Boredom," Ben lied.

"I got everybody more nectarine smoothies," Albedo announced as he headed back with a tray full of the fruity beverages, "the fries will be done in a s-" From around the corner of the building a hand lashed out and flipped the tray up. The smoothies spilled all over Albedo's black turtleneck and soaked his skinny jeans. Some might have even got in the plumber's boots.

"Ha ha ha ha! Whoops," A skinny tanned teen sneered down at Albedo as he and a short and stout teen stepped around the corner. "Hey J.T. looks like somebody had an accident."

"Yeah, look at that mess, Cash," the shorter boy, J.T., agreed, "need me to get you a sippy cup, fag? Or maybe a diaper?" Both the boys burst into laughter. Behind them Ken was nearly exploding with rage. Red energy swam in Ken's eyes and crackled in the air around him. Luckily everyone's eyes were on Albedo, Cash, and J.T. Ben had to physically hold Ken back to stop him from going over there. Albedo gave Ken a small wave to tell him to stand down.

"Good one, Cash was it? Yeah, spilling my drinks, hilarious. You must be at least fifteen-sixteen. So tell me, do you think this kind of behavior will fly when your an adult?" J.T. and Cash's faces went blank. They were unsure of how to respond. "No it's called harassment and you can be arrested for it. Look around you," Albedo gestured to the other teens who were hanging out at Mr. Smoothies. All of them sending the bullies disapproving glares, "your peers are growing up, but you two are stuck being pathetic children who need to put others down just to feel good. You're just sad." Cash's mouth opened and closed like a fish before grinding his teeth together in anger. Cash shoved past Albedo with J.T. at his heels. Albedo calmly watched them go before heading back to the front counter to ask for replacement smoothies and napkins.

…

"Auuuuggghhh…" Kevin moaned in agony on his bed.

"Sorry Kevin," Gwen apologized from the other room. "But you wouldn't let me drive you so I had to teleport us and your car back here."

"No one drives the car…"

"I know, I know," Gwen smiled as she came into the room with a bowl of microwaved soup. "I brought you linner."

"Auugh, not hungry." Kevin rolled his back to her.

"My healing magic only excellarates your own natural healing. It took a lot of calories to heal your ribs." Gwen sat down on his bed and set the soup on his nightstand. "Now sit up."

"No, I'll puke," Kevin complained, still very much nauseous from the teleportation. Gwen put her hand on his shoulder to try and coax him into rolling onto his back so he could sit up.

"I can bring you some mint tea to help your nausea," she offered.

"Hmmn," Kevin rolled on his back, but still kept his head turned away from Gwen. She sighed and got up to start the tea when Kevin caught her wrist. "Stay." He looked up at her with pleading eyes. Gwen sat back down on the edge of the bed. They sat like that for a while, Kevin laying on his side almost curled around Gwen while she carded her fingers through his hair. "I'm an idiot."

"No, Kevin, you're just- a victim of bad circumstances."

"That doesn't excuse the things I've done."

"Well, you can't be all bad. You're helping us aren't you?"

"Not like I have much of a choice," Kevin stated. He lifted his ankle with the energy cuff to prove his point.

"... I could take it off."

"What?" Kevin looked up at her in shock. Did Gwen really trust him that much?

"Yeah well I," Gwen could feel her cheeks growing hot. God, why did Kevin always have to look at her like that? "If you don't want to be here you shouldn't be. It's not right to force you to risk your life like this." She couldn't bare to say she didn't want to fall in love with someone if they only spent time with her because they were forced to.

"That's… really nice of you. You really trust me that much?" Kevin sat up with some effort to look Gwen in the eyes.

"You have a good heart, Kevin." Gwen met Kevin's gaze. Neither of them saying anything. Slowly, both of them leaned in. Gwen's heart felt as if it would beat out of her chest. She was actually doing this. She was going to kiss-

"Bloogh- guh. Blaagh," Kevin nearly threw himself over the bed to avoid vomiting on Gwen. He hurled what little was in his stomach all over the floor.

"I'll, uh, get something to clean that up with."

…..

"Why did you say this would be a good idea?!" Cash yelled as he ran down the hill with J.T.

"How was I supposed to know the guy's car was haunted?!"

"Ship!" Ship drove after the boys, angry at them for kicking him and trying to paint him with spray cans. He formed his hood into a mouth full of teeth and chomped at their heels. Ship could have easily run the pair over, but his only goal was to scare them.

"AHHHH!" Both boys were screaming their heads off by the time Ship had chased them up a tree. The alien circled the tree. He rumbled his engine like a beast.

*tonk tonk tonk* The boys started throwing pinecones at him in attempt to get Ship the leave. Well two could play at that game.

"SHIIP!" Ship reared up and began firing the objects from his trunk at the rude pair. Miscellaneous bolts and even an umbrella pelted J.D. and Cash till they nearly fell.

"We're sorry!" J.T. pleaded.

"Really really sorry!" Cash cried.

"Ship." If the alien car could glare at them it would. Ship gave a little flare of his headlights before heading back to where Ken had left him.

"Dude… what the hell was that?" Cash's knees clanged together once he was back on the ground.

"Look at this." J.T. lifted the gauntlet.

"Whatever, just grab it and let's go before that thing comes back."

…..

"Ship, buddy where'd you go?" Ken ran up to his Mechamorph possessed car with relief. The poor guy nearly had a heart attack when they'd left the theater only to find Ship missing.

"You shouldn't wonder off like that," Albedo chastised the alien.

"Ship ship," Ship apologised.

"Don't be so hard on him, guys," Alan stepped in. Ben hung back on the sidewalk watching the exchange. Everyone had grown so close so fast. Was he the only person who felt out of place? Ben remained distant even as everyone piled into Ship and headed off. He had elected to walk home, if he ever went home that was.

"Hey, do you think Ben's going to be okay?" Alan asked once they were a few blocks away.

"He's a Highbreed," Albedo replied, "he can take care of himself."

"Actually, I think Alan might be right," Ken frowned, keeping his eyes on the road.

"How so?" Albedo looked over at Ken from his seat in shotgun.

"We just saw a Sumo Slammers movie and was entirely neutral about it. He loves Sumo Slammers!"

"Five years is plenty of time for a person's interests to change, Ken." Albedo argued, "When I was younger I followed my parents plans and honestly believed I wanted to be a scientist. Three years of apprenticeship with one of the greatest minds in the universe made me realise that while I may be gifted in that area, my true passions lie in law enforcement. Ben's spent five years as a different species. His opinions on certain things are bound to have changed."

"Do you think he feels included?" Ken worried as if he was Ben's mother or something. Albedo opened his mouth to shoot a snarky comment at Ken, but stopped. Ken looked genuinely worried. Was he that concerned about Ben?

"Alright, I'll admit I don't know much about Atasian psychology, but, at least politically, they don't care much about being included or accepted."

"But Ben's more than that," Ken sighed, "He's human."

"What does that even mean?" Albedo huffed, a little offended.

"It means he's like us," Alan tried to clarify, "he feels like we do." Albedo turned around in his seat to give Alan a questioning look. "He's got, like, the human spirit or whatever." Alan gave the plumber a hopeful grin.

"... I'll invite him to go out with us tomorrow." Albedo flopped back in his seat. He was one of the youngest, and most talented officers in the empire. How did these humans have him so wrapped around their fingers.

"Perfect, Gwen said she'd be going back to Kevin's place to look after him so we'll be working down two."

…..

"Anything new?" Ken asked as he leaned over Albedo's shoulder. The plumber was searching the database for unusual happenings that might lead them to another alien attack.

"Hmm, there's been some strange energy signatures at an old military base. I think it's called Los Soledad, or something like that. It's been abandoned for years."

"Weird," Alan commented between sips of smoothie. Across the street Ben had finally arrived. He was currently behind the group and about to call out to them when-

*boom* An explosion echoed from the opposite side of the Mr. Smoothie's. Out of the dust stepped a man wearing alien armor. Ben couldn't make out their face from where he stood. The crowd had gone silent in shock, but as the man advanced on the Mr. Smoothie's parking lot they screamed and ran in all directions. Only his friends stood their ground. Ben ran against the crowd of panicking teens to try and reach them.

"You guys thought I was so funny?!" The armored guy yelled in a voice that was not an man's. He was just a teenager like the rest of them, and for some reason he seemed familiar to Ben. "Who's laughing now?!"

"Hey!" Alan yelled, directing the armored teen's attention to himself. "What's your problem, Man?" Now that Ben was finally close enough to see the armored teen's face his heart dropped to his gut. That was Cash Murray. That was the kid who stole his lunch money and got him into fights. That was the Cash who stole Ben's friends away with cruel rumors and venomous words. He'd been here just yesterday almost coming to blows with Albedo.

"Cash?" The words fell out of Ben's mouth before he could stop them. For the first time since he came to earth Ben looked into someone's eyes and could swear they recognized him immediately. Cash seemed to pause for a moment, unsure of what he was seeing because Ben was dead. Then he looked over and saw the albino kid from yesterday. Yeah, that's why the brunette looked familiar, they must be related.

"Shut up! I don't need to take this from you guys. I don't need to take shit from anyone!" Cash aimed his hand at the group of boys, prepared to shoot.

"Wait!" J.T. ran towards his friend frantically waving his arms to get his attention. "You need to stop before someone gets hurt, Cash. We were just having fun. This ain't you man."

"You tried to take the glove from me! You're a traitor!" Cash accused his only friend before firing at him. J.T. curled in on himself, bracing for the blast that never came. When he opened his eyes Ken stood between J.T. and Cash. The crackling red energy that surrounded the young man's body had absorbed the beam. Ken turned back to look J.T. in the eye. He glowed with red energy, his hair stuck out at every angle as if he'd stuck a fork in an electric socket.

"Run." Ken's voice echoed. J.T. did run, but only far enough that he felt safe from the fight. Cash's friend continued to watch as Cash charged Ken only to be tackled from the side by a kid who was literally made of fire. The kid was too small to hold cash down, though, and seemed reluctant to just blast him with flames.

"Cash, listen to me," Ken spoke in attempt to diffuse the situation, "You don't want to do this." Cash didn't listen. Instead, he got up and fired at Ken. Ken stood his ground as the energy was absorbed harmlessly into his body. Cash growled in frustration. He drew up both his hands and fired a double blast at the red head. This time after absorbing the energy Ken threw it back at the armored bully. The shot hit Cash square in the gut sending him flying. There was a horrible screech of metal on concrete as Cash slid to a stop. He struggled to sit back up, smoke rolling off the armor. "You can't beat me, Cash"

"You think just because you're some kind of freak I'm gonna stop? I'm never gonna stop," Cash roared, "EVER!" Cash charged at Ken, planning to punch him in the face.

*thunk*

"You fail to understand," The white alien that caught his fist tightened its grip as it spoke, "You are not unable to defeat him because he is a 'freak'. You are unable to defeat him because, unlike you, Kenneth does not stand alone." As Ben spoke Alan came up and stood at the back left of Cash while Albedo as Goop took the back right. Cash began looking around frantically. He was surrounded. He seemed to fight with himself before getting a strange glint in his eye.

"NEVER!" Cash yelled. He let lose a barrage of rapid blasts in every direction. The boys scattered attempting to dodge the blasts. In the mayhem Cash managed to grab Alan by the ankle. He swung the half human around before flinging him through the Mr. Smoothie's sign. Albedo caught Cash by surprise and tried to pull the same stunt he did yesterday. THe suit was ready this time though. When Albedo tried to force his slime body into the suit he was met with a nasty shock that splattered him across the concrete.

"Albedo!" Ken rushed over dropping his energy cover. "Are you alright?"

"I can't break him out," Albedo hissed in Goop's high pitched gurgly voice. He reformed next to Ken, watching as Alan and Ben did their best to contain Cash without actually hurting him. Ben was hit with a powerful backhand. Instead of falling back the Exalt used the momentum to spring back close enough to speak with Albedo.

"What can we do to get him out of that armor?" Ben asked. Albedo kept his eyes trained on Cash. He needed a plan. He needed it fast.

"Ken, protect the citizens from stray blasts." Ken nodded before hurrying off. "Ben, I need you and Alan to restrain Cash."

"What are you going to do?" Ben asked. He watched silently as Albedo transformed into XLR8.

"Exactly what they told me not to do in training. I'm gonna put a civilian in danger."

Cash could feel the machine puppeteering him. It fueled his rage, trying to drown out his fear with it. He couldn't stop no matter how much he wanted to. Everytime the suit was damaged it only seemed to grow stronger, repairing itself and continuing to grow. Cash wanted to scream as the suit fired into the crowd of fearful onlookers. He was too young to be a murderer! This wasn't what he wanted! Luckily Ken Tennyson was acting as a shield, But Cash wondered how long he could protect them. He was distracted when Alan caught him in a ring of flames taller than he was even in the suit. The giant white alien leapt over the flamed with an aggravated hiss. It struggled with the armor before finally catching him in a choke hold.

"I thought you were supposed to be stronger than this," the flame boy remarked.

"Highbreed do not do well with heat," the alien holding him hissed.

"Sorry," the flames shrunk come just as a white blur came rushing towards them. He ran through the flames, the speed at which he ran was enough to keep him and his passenger from catching on fire. Wait, passenger?

"Cash, you have to stop!" J.T. pleaded as Albedo set him down. Please, please don't make him fight J.T.

"I-I can't stop!"

"Yes you can!"

"No, the suit, it won't let me! It wants to fight." Even as he spoke the suit began growing over his head and face.

"You have to fight it!" Albedo yelled, "You need to shut it down!"

"How?!" Cash was desperate.

"You're the toughest kid in town, Cash! Are you really gonna let a pile of scrap metal control you?! The Cash I know would never let himself get pushed around like that!" Cash seemed to take J.T.'s words to heart. He focused, pushing himself harder than ever before. Slowly, painfully, the suit began to recede. Cash swore he could feel the metal pulling itself out from his very veins. His chest was free, then his legs, and his left arm. Tears escaped his eyes from the pain as Cash grind his teeth forcing the suit back into the glove.

"Get. Off. Me." The moment the glove was back in its original form Abledo yanked it off of Cash. The teen collapsed face first onto the ground.

"Cash," when said teen struggled onto his knees to take the offered hand he was expecting J.T. Instead, that brunette from before was back.

"Be- Wait, um, who are you?" Cash asked as he and J.T. moved to stand by each other, Cash with a considerable soreness in his whole body.

"No one special," the brunette smiled.

"Thanks," said J.T.

"No problem, we should hang out and eat paste some time."

"What?"

"Nothing," the brunette chuckled nervously, "Just, glad to see your okay."

"Yeah," J.T. looked over at the rest of the people in the parking lot. One or two bystanders were still hanging around on the far side of the lot and the group that stopped J.T. was still there, but other than that they were alone. Cash looked pale and kinda woozy. "I should probably get Cash home."

"Right well, stay safe."

"You too," J.T. waved as he lead a Cash who looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion away.

"Bye, Ben," Cash said, just loud enough for Ben to hear. The Highbreed Exalt smiled. Maybe he wasn't so out of place after all.


	15. Hugo

“You didn’t need to come,” Kevin glared at Albedo through the rear-view mirror, “Gwen and I coulda handled this alone. It’s nothin’ really.”

“It doesn’t sound like nothing, weird noises? Unearthly lights?” the Plumber replied from the back seat as they approached their destination.

“Probably just some local kids partying.”

“I asked Albedo to come, Kevin. If it is aliens we could use his expertise,” Gwen said as the car came to a stop. She hopped out just as Kevin was mumbling about himself having “expertise”.

“It doesn’t matter anyway,” Kevin repeated.

“Rumors of strange creatures need to be investigated,” Albedo reminded.

“Yeah, the guys I heard that from might not have been the most reliable.”

“Isn’t it like some big ‘bad boy’ thing to come out here to the ghost base and drag race?” Gwen asked.

“What?” Kevin became nervous, “No, I just know the guys from the shop-”

“Mhmm,” Gwen cut him off to point out where “Kevin Rules” had been spray painted on the brick wall.

“Los Soledad used to be a big military base back in the day right?” Albedo changed the subject, “I believe during a period known as the cold war.”

“Grampa Max once told me it was a research facility.”

“Must of been some pretty serious research,” Kevin put his hand against the base’s wall, “These wall are about twenty feet high and four feet thick. All these years later and there's still no way in.”

“Um,” Albedo pointed to there left where further down the wall two massive holes had been made.

“No way, these weren’t here-,” Kevin quickly shut his mouth and looked at Albedo. His parole officer smiled.

“It’s alright, Kevin. I doubt you’d do anything that would put your precious car in danger.” 

“Come on,” Gwen led the boys through the gaps. The buildings were small and weather worn with peeling paint and broken windows. A few of the buildings they passed were even caved in, but the most startling things were the holes and ditches. It was as if someone had carved through the ground. “What could have done this?”

“These holes are oblong, like someone humanoid just burned through the walls while walking,” Albedo said as he examined one of such holes.

“Could it have been a Pyronite like Alan?” Gwen asked.

“If it had been this whole place would be up in flames.” Albedo ran his hand along the rim of the hole. When he pulled away the wood left crumbles of rot on his fingers. “It almost looks like disintegration, here,” He showed the others his hand, “This isn’t ash, it’s rotted wood.”

“What does that mean?”

“Come look,” Gwen waved the boys over to the winding paths of ditches. “That’s a bird,” she pointed to a skeleton laying by the ditch, “and these are lizard bones.” Albedo picked up the little lizard’s skull to inspect it.

“Their fossilised!” 

“But, that takes thousands of years doesn't it?” Kevin crouched down to look at the skeletons as well.

“In the dessert it can also take thousands of years for wood to rot, especially this much of it.”  
“Everything here has been aged to dust. Is there an alien that can do this?” Gwen asked.

“Chromosapiens can emit rays that age things to dust, but the patterns of destruction are all wrong,” Albedo mused, “The only thing I’m certain of is that Vilgax is not behind this.”

“How’d you figure that?” Kevin crossed his arms.

“Does that look like a chimera sui generis to you?” Everyone turned just in time to see a blue and black humanoid figure barreling toward them. It moved in waves of itself, as if its own body couldn’t keep up with its speed.

“Finally, somethin’ worth the gas,” Kevin grinned as he crouched to absorb the pavement.

“Wait-” Albedo tried to stop them but kevin and Gwen were already charging the strange creature. Luckily it dodged them and tried to escape. Unluckily, Gwen and Kevin ran after it. “Stop, you can’t-” The creature ran alongside one of the old buildings, its shoulder scraped the wall as it did, rotting the wood as it did.

“Look out,” Gwen grabbed the boys with her energy and yanked the three of them back in time so that the mass of splintered wood wouldn’t crush them. Kevin was the first to jump to his feet growling when he saw the creatures trench, but no creature.

“It got away.”

“Good,” Albedo coughed from all the dust that had risen when the building fell.

“Good? How is this good?!” Kevin yelled.

“Didn’t you see what that thing does? If you had touched it it would have aged you to death like it did those animals.” Kevin opened his mouth as if he was going to argue with Albedo before shutting it again.

“That thing,” Kevin mused, “wasn’t any alien I’ve seen before.”

“Me either,” Albedo admitted, “it might be an unknown species.”

“Something even a plumber-scientist hasn’t heard of?” asked Gwen.

“In my defense, I was a scientist of the Plumber Allied Space. As such, most of the access I have is to species in that space. A long time ago, when the Vilgaxian Empire was smaller my master and I had more freedom to explore. For example, there’s no Lucitifian DNA in the omnitrix. After the incident with Mike it was discovered that his father was an illegal alien within the alliance. Dante Morningstar, Mike’s father, was registered as human with the Plumbers, but he’s actually a restricted species.”

“Restricted species?” Gwen motioned for the boys to follow her towards a building faintly labeled “library” as they continued to speak.

“The Highbreed Empire has ‘restricted species’, species that are allowed only limited contact and cannot leave their planets. Dante Morningstar is one of the very few cases of someone escaping from one of these planets.”

“Just how rare is it that someone escapes?” Kevin asked.

“Rare enough that there aren’t any statistics.”

“That’s… what’s it like, on those worlds?” Gwen stopped at the library door. It was clear that the idea bothered her. The whole talk of being trapped on one world, unable to go back or forward reminded her of Verdona. Then, a thought hit her, “Mike and his dad, they weren't sent back were they?”

“I wish I could say I knew, about either of those, but the Highbreed are a very secretive race. If you wanted to know more, I’d say ask Ben. About the Morningstars, though… they were probably sent back.”

“Why?!”

“It could cause trouble if the Highbreed found out they were here, and as you know plumbers love to avoid trouble,” Albedo spoke bitterly of his own group. “They have the best interests of the majority at heart, but that mentality means the little guys get swept under the rug. That’s one of the reasons I became a plumber, I wanted to make a difference in the system.” Gwen turned away from Albedo, taking a moment to compose herself before smashing the door in with a bolt of energy. Maybe, things weren’t so bad on those restricted species planets, but if they weren’t why would Michael's father have needed to escape? No, they didn’t have time for this right now. What Morningstar did to those girls was unforgivable, and they had an unknown entity searching an abandoned base for god knows what. Right now was not the time for worrying. Right now was the time to research and act. 

…….

Far on the other side of the universe the Highbreed had yet to inform his people of their Exalt's absence, and he was debating whether or not it was a good idea to begin with. On one hand, they would find out eventually. There would be a great deal of doubt resulting in the fact that he had kept something so important from his people. Reinrassic III was also well aware that, amongst the non Highbreed citizens of his empire, Ben-Ben was far more popular than him. If something were to happen to him…

On the other hand, if he were to inform the populace they would ask more questions. Revealing his mate’s location could place Ben-Ben in jeopardy should someone be foolish enough to attack the unprotected Exalt. Not to mention, if Vilgax was stupid enough to try to use his precious Ben-Ben as some sort of leverage against Reinrassic, well they would go to war. As aggressive as other species often thought Highbreed to be, Reinrassic did not want a war. War’s were messy, expensive affairs, and while he didn’t doubt the empire would always be open to more expansion he was apprehensive to go against his mate’s wish for him to not get involved. 

Reinrassic slammed his fist against his desk hard enough to send a spiderweb of cracks splintering across the surface.

“I would not recommend doing that,” Reinrassic looked up to see Medicus had walked into his office. The vastness of the tall ceilings made his brother seem small. Reinrassic supposed the tall, floor to ceiling windows behind him made such a young Supreme seem like a bug set against the backdrop of civilization. 

“Why have you come?”

“Fiduciam received an interesting case today,” Medicus informed his brother while standing at the door, awaiting permission to enter, something he never would have done before his brother had become Supreme.

“I am certain that Fiduciam can handle his own business.” Reinrassic replied curtly. He returned to the work on his screen, hoping his brother would simply leave.

“It would seem that our missing Lucitifian has been discovered about the Plumbers.”

“We had long suspected he had run off to the alliance.”

“He was no meer citizen of the empire, he was a Plumber,” this got Reinrassic’s attention, “a rather high ranking one at that. He was stationed on earth.”

“Enter.” Medicus approached with a hurried grace and handed the pad with the Morningstar’s details on it to Reinrassic. “Morningstar… a human wife and a half human son. An undisciplined half human son… brought down by Azmuth’s apprentice and Gwen Tennyson.” Reinrassic’s grip on the pad tightened. “This event happened when Ben-Ben should have just gotten to earth.”

“We have reason to suspect the Exalt was involved, but Albedo’s report conveniently left him out.”

“Why?”

“You know plumbers, always avoiding a mess.” 

“Hmm,” Reinrassic reread the file, eyes lingering over any information about the people involved. “Bring me any information we can about this little group Gwendolyn Tennyson has gathered.”

“Of course Supreme.”

“About the Morningstars, contant the Plumbers and inform them we will send an envoy to collect them.”

“Even the human wife?”

“Yes, and bring Michael Morningstar in for interrogation before returning him to Lucitifica. I want to know everything he does about the people my Exalt has allied himself with.”

“Anything else?”

“...Hand these orders over to Fiduciam, you have other work to be doing.”

“Nothing could be more important than the wellbeing of my Supreme.”

“True, but as a doctor your duty is to healing. It would not do to forget your place and neglect your duty.”

“My apologies, Supreme, you are right.” Medicus turned to leave.

“Medicus,” His brother immediately stopped and turned back towards him, “as my brother, what is your opinion on revealing Ben-Ben’s actions to the empire?”

“As your brother, I respect Ben-Ben, as he is my family. If he wishes to keep this matter private, I would keep it private. As a citizen of the empire, he is my Exalt. His actions affect everyone, and his business if our business. Perhaps, revealing everything is unnecessary, but the people still deserve to know what’s happening to their rulers… in my opinion.” Reinrassic nodded, motioning for Medicus to leave. He needed to make a decision, and he needed to make an announcement.

…………..

“Focus, control,” Ken sat outside Ben’s ship trying to use the meditation techniques Gwen had shone him, without much success. His mind was racing. Ben had brought him, Alan, and Ship to meet a DNAlien named Paul and a Xenocite named Squishy. It hadn’t gone well. The memories had consumed him, the fear, the loss of control, the feeling of coldness that crept through his veins and slowly chilled his bones, and the worst part, betraying Grandpa. Ken felt a burning guilt for what happened to his Grandfather, the sort of guilt he supposed Gwen had felt when she lost Ben. The feeling that if he hadn’t screwed up Grandpa would still be here. Those feelings had welled up inside Ken and exploded like a bomb. Now there was a hole in Ben’s ship and Ken was trying to regain control of himself. “Focus, control, focus, control, f-”

*pow* Ken jumped when one of the rocks near him exploded into tiny hot pieces.

“Dammit!” He stood up and began pacing frantically. Have to get control, have to get control… echoed in his head as he ran his hands through his hair which was currently sticking out at every angle. His powers gave him a red glow, and seemed to move his clothing about like a powerful, angry wind. Fingers of electricity moved over Ken’s body, tapping something next to him every once and a while if he got to close.

“Ken?”

“What?!” Ken snapped, his powers flaring up until he saw it was just Alan and they died back down. “Sorry…”

“Don’t be, Ben’s not upset, it was an accident,” Alan assured, but Ken wasn’t convinced.

“I thought I was over this,” Ken plopped back down on the rock he’d been sitting on earlier.

“No one expects you to be,” Alan sat down next to the red Anodite. “I’m not over my parents being- being gone. You’re Grandpa was close to you. You may never be over losing him. That’s what Gwen said. She told me that, even now that she technically has Ben back, she still feels the pain of losing him.”

“She feels guilty.”

“Yeah,” Alan nodded. Silence fell over the pair for a moment, then Alan suddenly perked up. “Do you want to see something my dad taught me when I first discovered my powers?”

“Uh, sure.” Alan shifted so he was sitting more comfortably. He folded his hands in his lap so his thumbs were on top, as far away from each other as possible. 

“My dad says this is different from meditation because meditation is all about clearing your mind,” Alan explained as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. “Don’t think your thought, he’d say, get lost in them. Let them go where they want to go and feel the energy of it.” Ken followed Alan’s example and adopted the kid’s position. “Put that energy in your thumbs. The strain on them is like a magnet. It represents the distance between your mind and soul. As you go through your thoughts don’t fight them. You need to accept them, recognise your failures and shortcomings. You are here, existing as you are. The past is the past, and the future has yet to be decided. As you come to terms with what’s inside you, let your mind still. As your mind stills let the tension in your thumbs go. Once they touch, you’ll feel better.” Alan smiled and glanced over at Ken out of the corner of his eyes. “I promise.” The pair sat like that for a while. Slowly, Ken’s aura of power dissipated with the tension in his entire body. 

“Thank you,” Ken sighed, “... That DNAlien, Paul, I want to apologize to him, but I…”

“You can do it, Ken,” Alan put his hand on Ken’s shoulder reassuringly, “We’re here with you.”

“I know, but I thought I could handle myself last time too.” Ken stood up, brushing Alan’s hand away. “Maybe I should just go home. “

“If that’s how you really feel then I won't push you, just don’t leave without me,” Alan smiled.

“‘Course not, Kid, and thanks.” 

“Hey guys,” Ken and Alan both turned to see Ben in his human form running over to them with Ship, “Ken, are you okay?”

“Yeah, Ben, I don’t know what came over me.”

“We were just about to head back,” Alan explained. Ben frowned,

“Oh, I guess it is getting pretty late, huh?” Ben scratched the back of his head and looked up at the darkening sky.

“I’d like to come back tomorrow if that’s alright.” When Ken said that both Alan and Ben were caught off guard.

“Uh, yeah. I mean of course!” Ben brightened, “You guys are always welcome!”

“Thanks, and could you tell Paul I’m sorry for freaking out back there?” 

“No, trust me, he understands,” Ben shook his head and sighed, “Being turned into a DNAlien against your will is a terrible experience, not to mention that the DNAlien they used on you had been mutilated.” Ben seethed at just the memory of what he’d been told about the spliced Xenocytes.

“Don’t all DNAliens get turned against their will?” Alan asked.

“No, not at all!” Ben looked shocked.

“Ship!” The little alien squealed when it saw Squishy coming down the hill towards him. The two little aliens began chasing each other around the clearing while Ben continued his explanation. 

“There’s a program for reforming criminals that has them choose to be a DNAlien or go to prison, which is where most DNAliens come from, but a lot of DNAliens enlist by choice.”

“Why?” Ken couldn’t imagine choosing to give himself up like that, to have no control and be okay with that.

“Most do it because their families get benefits, a few do it because they think it’s better to be a DNAlien than a beggar. I’m not saying that being a DNAlien is great, you are basically a slave. It’s perfectly legal for a Highbreed to verbally abuse you, punish you, or let you die in some cases. There are laws in place to protect DNAliens, but most of them don’t do much against Highbreeds. Then there are people like Paul who have been DNAliens since they were little. He doesn’t even remember his birth name.”

“They turn kids?!”

“Orphans, yes,” Paul said as he emerged from the trees. He held his hands up to show he meant no harm. “We still have a choice in the change, though.”

“I was wondering how long it would take you to show yourself,” Ben turned and smiled at his friend.

“Forgi-”

“Don’t apologize for everything!”

“I’m sorry- I mean I-” 

“Stop and breathe before you fall into a spiral.” Paul put both his upper hands over his mouth and glance around, his tail flicking nervously behind him.

“Uhm,” Ken scratched the back of his head trying to think of what he wanted to say while simutaiuosly trying not to look at Paul.

“Do all humans do that?” Paul asked timidly.

“What- oh,” Ken glanced back at his hand, realising what the DNAlien was talking about, “no, it’s just something some of us do when we’re nervous. Do, uh, do DNAliens…”

“We get nervous just like everyone else, and contrary to popular belief we have free will most of the time.” Paul fidgeted in place as Ken’s red energy began to crackle in the air once again. He was becoming more nervous as Ken became more scared and if someone didn’t break the stress cycle soon Ken was going to blow up again.

“So yeah, good night,” Alan quickly interrupted, “Come on,” The teen scooped up Ship as the tiny alien ran past. Ship squirmed, trying to grab at Squishy only to be held up higher. “See you later!” Alan grabbed Ken and hurried off. Squishy followed them for a bit, not wanting to stop playing with ship. He turned back with a tiny defeated sigh just before they got back to the awesome mobile. Coming back tomorrow was not going to be an option.

…….

“These films are really corroded,” Alan mused, “I can’t believe your government would just leave all this information lying around to rot.”

“What information,” Kevin said, looking at how half of everything on the old bubble screen was blacked out.”

“This base was for some strange project to try to manipulate time. They were calling Paradox.”

“Because who wouldn’t pick the desert outside of Bellwood to do top secret research?”

“Your snark is noted, Kevin.” Gwen was holding up several cables to provide power to the computer. “Gosh, these old machines were inefficient.”

“Do you need a break?” Kevin asked.

“No, keep going,” She assured. 

“Right, looks like they put it here for the huge quarts deposit,” Albedo continued through the files.

“Like what they use in wrist watches?”

“Maybe, but the head scientist,” Albedo directed Kevin back to the monitor, “His name’s been censored. He was the one who came up with the theory the program was built on. It looks like they wanted to make a tunnel through time.”

“Is that even possible?”

“Not yet, time manipulation is very much a thing, but a full on tunnel through time? It would be far too unstable to attempt.”

“Where is he now?” Gwen asked, she couldn’t see the monitor from where she stood with the cables.

“It doesn’t say. All it says is that the project was a failure and the base had to be evacuated and sealed off. We might find out something more if we visit his main lab, though.” 

“Then let's go,” Gwen said, dropping the cables. The lab was as strange as anything else on the base, its main room housed what looked like a teleportation gate, but every object had been stretched towards it while somehow remaining in place like the spaghettification around a black hole.

“That thing’s been here too,” Gwen stated in regards to the dich in the floor. “Only, there’s just one trail.”

“So either it came in here and vanished,” Albedo continued.

“Or it was made here.” Gwen finished. All the sudden there was a series of crashes from the back of the lab. Kevin motioned for the other two to stay back since he was closest. Kevin absorbed some of the metal from the floor before leaping through a broken window and grabbing the intruder.

“Who- wait,” Kevin hauled the guy up by his coat. Albedo gasped.

“You’re the scientist who wrote the Paradox theory. How are you here?!”

“Ah, yes, my theory, that does take me back, Albedo.” The man seemed rather unbothered by his predicament.

“How do you know my name?”

“I believe you should have asked ‘have we met yet?’”

“Want me to knock him around till he makes sense?” Kevin offered, tightening his grip on the still concerned scientists coat.

“No, Kev, let him go.” Gwen stepped forward. “How are you still so young after fifty years?”

“Oh it’s been considerably longer than that, my dear,” the scientist pulled a small bag out of one of his pockets, “Gumball?”

“No thanks,” Gwen answered a little harsher than she meant, “could you answer our questions already? Who are you?”

“You just read my file, I was hoping you could tell me. It slipped my mind several hundred years ago.” The trio shared a look.

“Did he just say several hundred years?” Kevin asked to make sure the others were hearing the same thing. When they looked back the scientist was gone.

“By the way,” Everyone looked to the lab door where the man had somehow gotten without them noticing, “you wouldn’t have happened to see a time anomaly around here would you? About yay big, incredibly destructive, virtually unstoppable? No? Well I’ll just see myself out then. Ta ta!”

“Wait!” Gwen called. They rushed after him, but once again the strange man had disappeared. “Out there!” Gwen pointed to where the scientist had propped himself against a broken light pole.

“He’s obviously connected to that creature,” Albedo said, “we need to talk to him.”

“Oh yeah, we’ll talk,” Kevin agreed before ramming through the old wall like a tank. He charged to the light pole, trying to catch the scientist only for the man to disappear behind the light pole. “Grr, what is it with us and finding disappearing old people?!”

“I’m not that old,” The scientist grumbled from a doorway behind Kevin that he shut the moment he had been spotted. Kevin smashed the door in and continued the chase with Gwen and Albedo watching from the street as Kevin was lead around in a destructive frenzie. “Was I in there?” Gwen and Albedo spun around to see the man had ended up behind them. He gave a smile and a wave before running off through a side alley. It was Gwen who smashed through a building to follow him this time. Kevin was on their tails, but when they got to the other side he was gone again.

“Is he teleporting?” Albedo wondered out loud.

“You mean how do I move so quickly,” The scientist corrected from across another street. “It’s called walking.” As if to demonstrate he walked down another side path. “Strolling, really,” he grinned, appearing to the right of the group. “Anyway, thanks.”

“Thanks for what?” Kevin demanded, grabbing the man by his jacket again.

“Well, I figured if we made a loud enough racket he’d show up.”

“Who’s-” Gwen started only to be cut off by the creature from before appearing. 

“Oh perfect,” Kevin yelled sarcastically, “Something I can’t hit!”

“So you’ve figured out it’s aging ability then? Impressive.” The scientists cool demeanor was really getting on Kevin’s nerves.

“How do we stop it?”

“You can’t do anything, but I-” Just as he was saying that the creature turned and ran. “Oh, blast!” He made to run after it, but then thought better. He sighed. “Listen and listen carefully, I’m going to explain things in a way you’ll hopefully be able to understand.”

“Finally!” Kevin’s outburst earned him a look before the scientist continued.

“We’ll start in the middle,” The scientist took out a pocket watch that emitted a blinding light. When everyone could see again they were no longer standing in the middle of an abandoned compound. They were in the scientist’s lab, but rather than being a bizarre place of broken devices and dust in was full of life and energy. The scientist himself was working on a device while several military officials stood on the opposite side of protective glass. Working alongside the scientist was another man in a long white coat. He looked a couple years younger with his dirty blond hair combed back, and his large green safety goggles obscuring his face. “Los Soledad has built entirely for my genius invention, A time tunnel made using properties I’d discovered in quartz crystals which would allow us access to past and future events.” The scene unfolded and the device was turned on. At its center a vortex began to open, but something was wrong, the machines were going haywire. 

“Yeah, well for a genius it looks like you blew it.” Kevin interrupted again.

“You don’t know the half of it,” The scientists continued. They watched as his old self was pulled towards the vortex along with everything in the room. “Some tiny miscalculation on my part destabilized the experiment and ripped a hole into the fabric of reality.” Just when it looked like he was about to be sucked in a hand grabbed him. The scientist with the dirty blond hair held onto his partner with one hand and gripped a console that had been bolted to the floor with the other.

“You have to let go!” The time traveler yelled.

“No!” His partner shook his head. “I won’t, I can’t!”

“You have to or we’ll both be sucked in!”

“I can’t lose you!” The time traveler looked at his partner before looking at the vortex then back at his partner. 

“Forgive me.” One good shake was all it took to break the grip and let him fall into the vortex with the other scientist screaming after him.

“I was hurled into the event horizon,” he continued to explain as they watched him fall through reality. “I must have spent one hundred thousand years there. I didn’t age or need to sleep or eat, just exist.

“That sounds terrible,” Said Gwen.

“At first I went mad, of course, but after a few millennia I got bored with that too. So I went sane, very sane. I began to learn. I won't bore you with the details, but I now have total understanding of the space-time continuum.” He closed his pocket watch and let his little presentation fade. “This allows me to travel anywhere and any when I want. Well, within reason.”

“Sooo, why come here?” Kevin crossed his arms over his chest.

“Because creating a map of reality in my head wasn’t the only thing I learned.” All of the sudden they were standing in what appeared to be a private quarters. “I learned the purpose of life.”

“For real?!”

“Indeed, Albedo,” The scientist bent down and opened a chest at the foot of one of two beds in the room. He pulled out a medium sized picture frame completely obscured by dust. He blew it off, causing a cloud of dust to puff over the room.

“What is that?” Albedo asked between sneezes. 

“My purpose in life.” The scientist said before handing the picture to Gwen. She took it carefully, noticing how the man’s eyes followed it with a deep sorrow. The picture was of two boys not much older than her, one with black hair and one with dirty blond. They were smiling with their arms around each other in a friendly manner, but Gwen could tell there was something more in the way they looked at each other. “Two gays back then, both with what I vaguely recall to be quite intolerant families and coworkers. He was so shy,” The scientist took back the picture and ran his hands over the other boy’s face, “we only ever kissed twice. Not a moment went by were he was not in my thoughts.” He shook his head, “But you’re probably more interested in that creature. Well,” And once again he had moved them in the blink of an eye to another room, this one a lab. “I recently discovered, while walking through lifetimes to make the universe a better place, that some interdimensional creature is going to wreak havoc across all that exists.”

“So? The way you talk you take on things like this all the time,” Abledo stated.

“Because, unlike the thousands of foes I’ve faced before, this extra dimensional creature came into our reality the moment my experiment went awry.”

“Oh,” Kevin scoulde, “so just to be clear, it’s your fault?”

“...Yes,” A deep sorrow seemed to consume the scientists cool demeanor. “My tiny miscalculation all those years ago blasted the creature though time to now.”

“But all it’s doing is messing up an old army base,” Gwen argued, “How could it go from this to destroying the universe? Why not just leave it alone?”

“Two reasons: one, it will grow. It will consume the world, age it to extinction faster than you can say ‘whoops’ then move from planet to planet, galaxy to galaxy till there’s nothing left. And two, he’s suffering. He’s alone, confused and in pain. I cannot leave him like this.”

“Why can’t you just go back and stop the experiment from happening?” Gwen asked.

“Because I must be unstuck from time, in all modesty I’ve save hundreds of planets thousands of times. Now,” just like that they were all standing outside, “It should be here any moment.”

“What will you do when it gets here?” Albedo turned to the scientist.

“I’m going to try to save him,” hurling towards them came the creature. It moving slower now, as if scared to approach, but unable to stop. The scientist took out his bag, grabbed a handful of gumballs and threw them at the creature.

“That stopped it? I thought everything it touched aged into oblivion?” Albedo exclaimed.

“Gumballs last a long time, look under your desk at school,” The creature began to move again as the scientist spoke, “and get out of the way.” He charged back at the creature just as it freed itself and caught it in a great big bear hug. The space around them stretched and and warped as they pushed against each other. 

“Let go!” Gwen yelled, “He’ll age you into dust!”

“I exist outside of time,” the scientist assured, “but I can still feel the eons passing!” He turned back to the creature, a fire in his eyes, “Hugo! I know you're in there, and I need you to come back to me! Get ahold of yourself, I know you can! You have to fight this, you need to fight for control. I’m here! I won’t let you go, not ever again!” The creature shook before letting out a terrible scream. It seemed to collapse in on itself, the shaking slowing down. Blues and blacks melted away until a shaking man in a lab coat sat huddled in the time traveler's arms. The time traveler carefully ran his hand over the other scientist’s hair as if the man might break at any moment. “Hugo,” he whispered in reverence, pulling the green goggles off Hugo’s face. 

“P-p,” Hugo looked up with watery hazel eyes, “Paradox?” The time traveler smiled. “Where- what’s going on? We were in the lab and then the base, it was empty. I couldn’t find anyone! I couldn’t find you and I was-” Hugo rambled, working himself up into a panic before the time traveler leaned in and silenced him with a kiss. The dirty blond was shocked at first, but just as quickly he was melting into it, throwing his arms around his partner and pressing closer. The pair kissed like they were the only people in the universe before Albedo let out a small cough and Hugo quickly stumbled away. “I-I-I-”

“Relax, Hugo, our love is no crime here,” the time traveler stood and pulled Hugo up with him.

“Hugo, that’s my name? I mean, it sounds familiar, but it feels like it’s been so long since I heard it.”

“Yes, and you wouldn’t happen to remember my name, would you?” The time traveler asked hopefully.

“I remember… Professor Paradox, but I think it was a nickname, I’m sorry,” Hugo ducked his head in shame.

“Don’t be, any name you call me is perfect,” Professor Paradox soothed. He hooked one finger under Hugo’s chin and turned the man’s head so he saw Paradox’s smile. “It’s been too long.”

“Paradox, I’m sorry. It was my fault the experiment failed. I got scared and I-” Paradox once again silenced Hugo with a kiss, this one much shorter but just as sweet. 

“It doesn’t matter. We’re here now, and we have an eternity together to look forward to.” Now they were both smiling at each other. Paradox turned to Gwen, Albedo, and Kevin. “Thank you for your help.”

“You could have done this yourself,” Kevin huffed. Paradox gave the half human a smug grin before wrapping an arm around his lover’s waist and dissapearing them.

“Well that was…” Albedo stood with Kevin confused before they heard a sniffle.

“That,” Gwen swooned, “was the most romantic thing I’ve ever seen.”

“I’d jump through time for you too, Baby,” Kevin leaned over her with a smirk of his own.

“And you just ruined it,” Gwen sighed. Albedo laughed at Kevin’s mock hurt from Gwen’s words. 

*beep beep* 

“Albedo, you bage is-”

“Just a sec,” The plumber took out his beeping badge and checked his messages. He opened the latest one and a screen with an older plumber popped up.

“Albedo,” The other plumber spoke, “What I’m about to tell you is top secret. This is the latest news from the Highbreed Supreme to his people. They’ve announced that the Exalt is not currently in the empire. As you’re the only one currently in your sector we need you to do a sweep and report back to us if he’s there. If you do locate him, do not engage, we’ll send an envoy to your area immediately. I’ve read the reports about you being a loose cannon, Kid, but this time you need to play by the rules. If you can’t keep your head down better you will be punished. This is your superior officer signing out.” The transmission ended with a little blip.

“You didn’t tell them about Ben?” Gwen looked over at Albedo in shock.

“I told the right people about Ben. Trust me, it would cause too much trouble if the Plumbers found out he was here. I can only imagine that the Supreme agrees with me seeing as he clearly didn’t reveal Ben’s location.”

“Aren’t you afraid of getting, like, court martialed or something?” Kevin asked with a teasing tone to his voice.

“You should be more afraid of me getting caught than I am,” Albedo casually respond, “the worst they’d do to me is send me back to basic. You’d be shipped of to the null void.” Kevin visably flinched back, earning him a worried look from Gwen.

“Is the null void that awful?”

“... I don’t want to talk about it,” Kevin shook his head and went back to his car. Gwen considered asking Albedo, but doing that right in front of Kevin when he so clearly wasn’t ready to talk about it would just upset him further. Gwen peered over at Kevin during the long ride home. She had almost forgotten how little she knew about Kevin, and to say that the reminder was startling was an understatement.

…

The next thing Hugo knew he and Paradox were floating in a place of unimaginable beauty. It was as if he’d been pulled into the northern lights, and he couldn’t tell if the tingly feeling he had was caused by electromagnetic currents, or his proximity to Paradox. He looked back at the Professor who seemed not to even notice their dazzling surroundings. Paradox had eyes only for him and Hugo couldn’t help but want it to be that way forever and more.

“Shall we continue where we left off?”


End file.
